El Resto de la Eternidad
by Cassio
Summary: TRADUCCION - Transcurre después de Amanecer. Esta es la historia de la relación de Jacob y Nessie según va progresando, mientras se hacen mayores y van madurando. Contiene mucho humor, algunas lágrimas, quizás un poco de drama, tal vez algo de suspense...
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas de la traductora (N/T)**: Os traigo una historia que me gustó muchísimo cuando la leí en inglés. La autora (Ninadoll) me ha dado permiso para traducirla al español y aquí estoy. Esta escritora tiene mucho potencial, sólo espero poder hacerle justicia con mi traducción. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia en cuanto al uso de palabras o expresiones que utilizo, por favor no dudéis en decírmelas. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

**Notas de la autora (N/A)**: Esta es la primera vez que intento mi mano escribiendo. En realidad soy más una fan de Sam/Chaske, pero un mensaje privado reciente de Liljenrocks en donde me preguntaba cómo me imaginaba a Jacob, plantó una semilla y me he encontrado con mis dedos corriendo sobre el teclado. Por favor, dejadme saber qué opináis.

Estoy planeando centrar mi historia cuando Nessie ya ha crecido del todo, pero he sentido que una introducción es necesaria para ver como Jacob va a ser en el futuro. La introducción ha quedado bastante larga. Mis disculpas.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD  
**

Situado un mes después de Amanecer

_**Jacob**_

Había pasado un mes desde que los vampiros italianos Los Volturi vinieran al pueblo, preparados para matar a los Cullens y a mi imprimada. Renesmee. El hecho de que se fueran sin una pelea me llena de un inmenso alivio, y al mismo tiempo, de una pequeña parte de decepción de que no pudiéramos matar a ningún vampiro italiano.

Corriendo de La Push a Forks en mi forma de lobo, hacia la pequeña casita de Bella y Edward en el bosque, me detuve justo delante del pequeño claro para transformarme a mi forma humana y ponerme el pantalón corto que había llevado atado a mi tobillo. Una vez cubierto apropiadamente, entré tranquilamente en la casa, solo para encontrarme con un pequeño tornado que se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¡Jake! ¿Sabés qué? –pió ella.

-Umm.. ¿Ganaste la lotería del Estado?

-¡No! –dijo ella riéndose-. Inténtalo de nuevo.

-Eerr.. ¿Te acabas de enterar de que eres la antigua y perdida reina de un país extranjero?

Nessie arrugó su nariz hacia mí.

-¡Jake! Ponte serio.

Todavía me desconcierta que no tiene siquiera un año y aún así aparenta cuatro y habla como una niña de diez. Es increíble las emociones tan intensas que esta pequeña remueve dentro de mí. Sé sin duda que moriría por ella. Nada la dañará mientras yo esté vivo. Ella es mi razón para vivir. Y el hecho de que sea mi alma gemela, mi imprimada, es secundario.

-No lo sé, Nessie. ¿Por qué no me dices, ya que soy tan malo adivinando?

Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

-Conocí a un hombre. Es guapo y maravilloso y vamos a casarnos.

Me sorprendí tanto que casi la dejo caer. Ella se agarró a mi cuello y pegó su oreja a mi pecho.

-¡Jake! Vibras cuando gruñes. ¡Es tan divertido!

La sujeté bien a mí y me concentré para no entrar en fase. Inspirar. Expirar. Inspirar. Escuché una risita. No, escuché dos risitas tontas. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Bella apoyada sobre la puerta de la cocina intentando contener su risa. Me vio mirándola y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien, Jacob? ¿Quieres que coja a mi niña de tus brazos?

-No, estoy bien.

Subí a Nessie un poco más arriba y entré en la cocina, con Nessie todavía riéndose en mis brazos. La bajé hasta su silla y me senté en la que estaba frente a ella mientras Bella nos ponía el desayuno delante. Nessie encogió su nariz, pero al final empezó a comer. Todavía era una pequeña perezosa cuando se trataba de cazar.

-¿Entonces de qué va todo eso de que te vas a casar, eh? –pregunté.

Tanto madre como hija empezaron a reírse de nuevo.

-¡Ay Jake! Eres tan divertido –carcajeó Nessie.

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿No te vas a casar? –pregunté nuevamente. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. La sangre se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Podía oler los huevos fritos de mi plato, y de repente, tuve miedo de vomitar la cena de la noche anterior así como el desayuno que había tenido temprano con mi padre.

-¡Sí que me caso! –rió Nessie y casi se cayó de su silla.

Bella la cogió con cuidado y la volvió a poner bien sobre su asiento, sentándose ella en la silla que había justo al lado. Ambas chicas ignoraron el gruñir que resonaba en mi pecho. Bella se apenó de mí y dijo:

-Relájate, Jake. Sí que ha conocido a un hombre. Es guapo y maravilloso –me guiñó un ojo-. Se van a casar algún día. Pero eso será dentro de unos diez años, tal y como él ha prometido.

Espera. Había acordado, según la condición de Edward, que esperaría hasta el décimo cumpleaños de Nessie para mencionar el tema del matrimonio, incluso aunque ella ya se hubiera desarrollado por completo físicamente a la edad de siete años. Lo había acordado sabiendo que lo que sentía por Nessie era un amor fraternal, no un amor romántico –aún. ¡Estas dos bromistas estaban hablando de mí! Viendo las emociones que revoloteaban por mi rostro y como empezaba a comprender todo, ambas chicas comenzaron a desternillarse otra vez.

-¡Muy gracioso vosotras dos! –intenté hacer pucheros mientras comía mi desayuno.

-No puedo esperar a contarle al Tío Emmet cómo has caído con esa –dijo riéndose la pequeña renacuaja-. Mamá, ¿podemos ir a la casa principal después del desayuno?

-No ahora mismo, cariño. Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo a ayudarme a hacer galletas. Jacob necesita ir a la casa principal para tener una conversación con papá y el abuelo -. Bella me echó una mirada elocuente mientras le decía esto a Nessie.

Estaba ocurriendo algo. La comida aterrizó pesadamente en mi estómago y por alguna razón, sentí aquel pesado sentimiento también en mi corazón.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Nessie recordó que yo todavía tenía que adivinar qué era lo que ella quería decirme, por lo que se inclinó hacia delante y demandó:

-¡Jake! ¡Sólo te queda una oportunidad más! ¿Vas a adivinarlo o quieres que te lo diga?

-Simplemente dímelo, Nessie –suspiré.

-¡Nos mudamos! ¡Vamos a ver el mundo!

¿Podía el nudo pesado en mi pecho hacerse aún más pesado? Sí que podía. Casi hacía el respirar doloroso. Llené profunda y dolorosamente mis pulmones de aire. Espera. ¿Podría estar sufriendo un infarto? ¿Es eso lo que es? ¿Meses comiendo grandes cantidades de la comida gourmet que estos vampiros me han dado me ha provocado un infarto?

Apenándose de mí, Bella, mientras sujetaba una de mis manos para reconfortarme, acarició con su otra mano mi frente, quitándome el pelo de la cara. La frialdad de su mano me sacó un poco de mi estupor. Levanté mi cabeza y miré a Bella. Sabía que mi cara mostraba desesperación. Nessie se había puesto de pie y me miraba con preocupación.

-Jake, ve a la casa principal. Edward y Carlisle te están esperando para hablar contigo –dijo Bella suavemente.

-No te preocupes, Jacob. Papá sólo quiere hablar contigo. Si te vas ahora, podrás volver antes y podremos comer las galletas juntos. Mamá, ¿podemos hacer las galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete? Son las preferidas de Jacob.

Mi corazón se contrajo al ver como Nessie se preocupaba por mis sentimientos. En su mente de diez años, las galletas me alegrarán. Siempre se preocupa por mí y me quiere cerca de ella. Es tan increíble que ella sea mía. Pero luego lo que me preocupada es: ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Aún sujetando mi mano fuertemente, Bella sonrió a Nessie y dijo:

-Sí. Luego también haremos chocolate caliente con canela cuando Jacob vuelva. Esa bebida también es su favorita -. Después, volviéndose hacia mí: -Vale, Jake. No todo es malo, pero sí que hay algunas cosas que Edward y Carlisle quieren hablar contigo. Por favor, ve a la casa principal. Esto es sobre algo muy, muy importante, y Edward y yo no tomaremos ninguna decisión sin tener una opinión tuya. Así que por favor, relájate. Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, me levanté y me fui a la salida.

-¡Jake, ponte una camiseta antes de llegar ahí, por favor! –dijo Bella desde la cocina.

Desanimadamente, abrí el pequeño armario que había junto a la puerta de entrada donde Bella había almacenado algunos pantalones cortos, camisetas y chanclas para mí. Me puse una camiseta y un par de chanclas y procedí a dar un lento paseo en forma humana hasta la casa principal. Podía escuchar a Nessie lloriqueando en la casa sobre el hecho de que no había terminado mi desayuno. Estaba preocupada por mí y Bella la estaba calmando. Reprimiendo las ganas de volver adentro para tranquilizarla yo mismo, seguí adelante con dificultad.

Lo que sea que esperaba oír ese día, no fue lo que escuché. Fue lo que menos esperaba. Estaba en tal grado de shock, que el dolor en mi pecho desapareció. Por primera vez desde que había oído hablar de Edward, estaba agradecido de su habilidad para leer mentes, dado que por un momento ahí dentro, me había olvidado de cómo articular cualquier palabra.

Carlisle abrió la puerta formalmente.

-Hola Jacob. Por favor, pasa.

Si no hubiera sabido ya con antelación que Edward y Carlisle querían verme para hablar de la mudanza de los Cullens fuera de Forks, habría sospechado que el amable doctor vampiro tenía planeado algo… siniestro. Seguí apesadumbrado al doctor vampiro escaleras arriba hasta su oficina y encontré a Edward sentado en la mesa. Estaba liado ordenando unos documentos en una pila cuando me vió, me hizo un saludo con la cabeza, y devolvió su atención a los papeles. Carlisle me ofreció un asiento y me dejé caer en la silla que encaraba a Edward, mientras vi con recelo como Carlisle se sentaba en la silla situada justo al lado de Edward.

Ah. Así que se estaban confabulando contra mí. Edward me miró y sonrió. Apreté mis dientes. La sanguijuela ya estaba leyendo mi mente. Ojalá pudiera yo leer la suya también. ¿De qué va esta reunión? El suspense me está matando. Ojalá pudiera cargarme a Edward. Esa sonrisita de suficiencia en su cara me está molestando. ¿Estás escuchando todo esto, no? ¡Sal de mi cabeza, Edward!

Fue Carlisle quien habló. Yo esperaba que lo hubiera hecho Edward.

-Jacob, Edward y yo queríamos tenerte aquí para tratar el futuro contigo, y dado que ya eres prácticamente un miembro de esta familia, sentimos que debemos tener esta discusión contigo antes de decidir planes concretos.

Tragué. ¿Qué planes? ¿Van a llevarse a Nessie lejos de mí? ¿Y me llama un miembro de su familia? Si soy un miembro de su familia, ¿puedo plantarme y decirles que no pueden llevarse a mi Nessie lejos?

Edward alzó la vista y dijo:

-Todavía no eres oficialmente un miembro de esta familia, Jacob. Aún tienes un largo camino por delante.

Me crucé de brazos y me quedé mirando a Carlisle hoscamente.

Carlisle suspiró y dijo:

-Jacob, mi familia ha estado en esta zona demasiado tiempo. La gente está empezando a sospechar que no envejecemos. Esta estancia en Forks ha sido la más larga que hemos estado en un lugar. Tenemos que pensar en mudarnos ya.

Podía entender esto completamente. Edward parece más joven que yo, pero tiene ciento y tanto años. Anciano. Intenté imaginar no ver a Nessie diariamente. No podía recordar cómo solía funcionar antes de imprimarme de ella. Es como si nunca hubiese existido antes de Nessie.

Edward sonrió.

-Jacob, la razón por la que te llamamos aquí hoy es porque necesitamos hablar contigo acerca de Nessie. Ella va donde quiera que Bella y yo vayamos. Pero puedo entender la magia de la imprimación por la que estáis unidos. Así que Jacob, la cuestión es que nos gustaría invitarte a que vinieras con nosotros.

La conversación que tuve con Edward y Carlisle aquel día fue muy surrealista. Lo esencial de toda aquella conversación, que se pareció un poco a un acuerdo de negociación sacado de una serie de televisión, fue que a dónde quería mudarme con ellos. Se iban a ir a Hampshire por unos pocos años, donde los jóvenes Cullens se matricularían en Dartmouth. Después de eso, decidirán cuál es el siguiente movimiento.

Vi que podía irme con ellos. No tenía trabajo. No había estado en el instituto desde Dios sabe cuando. Como la mayoría de mis comidas y mis cenas en casa de los Cullens de todos modos. Carlisle sí que dijo que había un bosque cercano donde la familia planeaba cazar. Me di cuenta de que podría dormir en el bosque en mi forma lobuna hasta que encontrara un trabajo y pudiera permitirme alquilar una habitación en algún lugar más próximo.

Ahí es cuando Edward había dicho que si decía de ir con ellos, significaba con ellos. Yo viviría con Esme y Carlisle. Como todo el mundo iba a ir a la universidad, no había ninguna razón para hacerse pasar por una familia adoptiva. El clan planeaba tener residencias separadas muy cerca las unas de las otras. Esme había querido que yo me mudara con ella y Carlisle a su casa. Ha sido especialmente dulce conmigo desde que le dije que me recordaba a mi madre. Me encontré aceptando lo que Edward y Carlisle me proponían hasta que la estúpida sanguijuela de pelo color bronce dejó caer la bomba.

-Ahora, Jacob -le lanzó una sonrisa a Carlisle-, Nessie es mi hija, y has aceptado mantenerte sólo como su mejor amigo hasta que cumpla diez años. Después de eso, si mi hija decide pasar el resto de su vida contigo, no me interpondré en tu camino. Pero recuerda, aquí no estamos negociando un matrimonio concertado. Si ella no te quiere para entonces, no la presionarás.

Logré la forma de encontrar mi voz y raspé:

-¡Ya acepté todo eso la última vez que tuvimos esta conversación!

-Sí, lo sé. Ahora, como padre de la nov-… ehh… chica, tengo el derecho de preguntarte, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el futuro?

Ahora sí que me ha dejado hecho polvo. Bastardo ricachón. Me está restregando su fortuna en mi cara. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Nessie era mi vida. Nunca seré tan rico como él. No tengo nada que ofrecerle a ella.

Carlisle interrumpió mis macabros pensamientos.

-Jacob, tenemos ciertas condiciones para ti. Pienso que sólo es justo para nosotros que te digamos qué es lo que esperamos de ti y después decides si estás de acuerdo con lo que Edward y yo hemos pensado.

Asentí sin ganas.

-Queremos que viajes con nosotros los próximos diez años. Entendemos que tienes una obligación hacia tu manada y tu tribu. Luego, también tenemos que pensar en tu padre. Pero pensamos que necesitamos tu completo compromiso para estar con nosotros y hacer lo que nosotros te digamos de hacer. Entendemos la necesidad de volver a casa por vacaciones, cumpleaños, cualquier evento. No te detendremos. Serás libre de ir y venir. Pero hay algo que queremos de ti.

Esperé a que Carlisle continuara. Ambos vampiros me estaban mirando de un modo extraño. ¿Ahora qué? Estaba empezando a sentirme un poco mareado.

-Respira, Jacob –dijo Edward.

Ah. Así que eso era esa sensación de asfixia, de mareo que estaba sintiendo. Falta de oxígeno. Inspiré una bocanada y le hice un gesto a Carlile para que continuara. Con una mirada divertida, siguió.

-Durante estos diez años serás mi hijo adoptivo. Te educaré, y cuando digo educar, me refiero a que terminarás el instituto y la universidad. Mi nieta muestra una alta aptitud en aprendizaje. Espero de su futuro compañero que sea culto también. Edward y yo estamos chapados a la antigua en ese sentido.

Tragué de nuevo. Parece que estos vampiros tendrán éxito allí donde Billy fracasó. En realidad, han encontrado el cebo perfecto para oscilar delante de mis narices y hacerme estudiar.

-Estarás expuesto a más que educación, Jacob. La familia entera tiene un montón de cosas diferentes que enseñarte. Lecciones de vida lo podrías llamar. Quiero que tengas una mente abierta aprendiendo lo que sea que ellos tengan que enseñarte personalmente –dijo Edward.

¿Eh? ¿Lecciones de vida? ¿Qué podría enseñarme cada uno de ellos que no se enseñe en el colegio? ¡Ah, espera! ¡Ni en broma voy a aprender a tocar el piano! ¡No, no, no!

Edward sonrió y dijo:

-No el piano. Pero Jacob, hay otras cosas, y necesito tu palabra de que le darás una oportunidad a todo el mundo -. Él leyó mi mente y suspiró -. Incluso a Rosalie.

Ya puedo ver todo esto. Voy a ser el proyecto de caridad de los Cullens. Mi orgullo se sintió derrotado y mis hombros cayeron. Sabía que iba a acceder y a estar de acuerdo con ellos. Pero ser pobre nunca me había importado realmente hasta que los Cullens vinieron al pueblo. Ahora, lo que sea que sintiera antes, se ha multiplicado.

Edward miró a Carlisle y dijo:

-Está preocupado por las finanzas -. Después su atención se centró en los papeles que había organizado en una carpeta.

-Jacob, espero que no te ofendamos, pero de hombre a hombre, Edward y yo podemos entender lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo. Nos tomamos la libertad de revisar tu economía. Y hemos ideado un plan financiero para ti.

Vale. Este día se está volviendo más y más raro. ¿Un plan financiero?

Edward sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

-El dinero que tenemos no es todo heredado, Jake. Invertimos mucho. Y debido a nuestras inversiones, nuestro dinero se ha multiplicado. Por supuesto, Alice nos ha ayudado a invertir en las compañías adecuadas.

Ah. Así que tener a una adivina en la familia venía bien.

Carlisle asumió la palabra. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un equipo de lucha que se alterna para atacar?

Para hacer una historia larga, o bueno, una larga conversación, corta, el par luchador propuso que vendiera mi viejo coche y le diera la mísera cantidad de dinero a la duendecilla, ella ya se encargaría de multiplicarla una y otra vez. Iba a ser mi agente de valores en bolsa hasta que estuviera preparado para aprender los entresijos del mercado de valores yo mismo.

Calcularon que, en unos meses, ya sería capaz de pagar mi propia educación y mis gastos. Tendría la libertad económica para tomar un vuelo cada vez que tuviera el antojo de ir a ver a mi padre.

Lo que no se mencionó fue el hecho de que durante esos años tendría el estilo y la presencia de un hombre de bien y de éxito. Ya no sería de nuevo un chico nativo de un pequeño pueblo que siempre se estaba convenciendo de que era feliz con el estado de su vida. En realidad, se me estaba dando la oportunidad de superarme, y quizás, algún día, pueda volver y ayudar a mi gente. Algún día, podría ofrecerle a Nessie una casa para compartir conmigo y al mismo tiempo dejarla mantener el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada.

Estaba preparado para aceptar, pero el dúo luchador sentía que debía de hablarlo primero con mi padre y con Sam. Estaba avergonzado de admitirlo, la manada era la última cosa en mi mente. Pero parecía que Carlisle había pensado en distintas posibilidades para mí. Me ofreció algunas sugerencias, como que mi manada se reincorporara a la manada de Sam hasta que volviera de verdad. Querían que le preguntara a Rachel si podría echarle un vistazo a nuestro padre y ayudarle también. Una parte de mí estaba avergonzada de no haber pensado en mi incapacitado padre en silla de ruedas y en cómo se las iba a arreglar en mi ausencia, pero mi otra parte estaba conmovida de que Edward viera la posibilidad de que su única hija se mudara algún día a una Reserva India.

Edward pareció muy solemne al inclinarse hacia delante en su silla.

-Jacob, ¿te das cuenta de que no podrás quedarte en La Push eternamente, verdad?

Vale. Esperaba esa frase. ¿Iba a decir ahora "jajaja, te pillé"?

-Jacob, Nessie no envejecerá. ¿Y creo que planeas continuar entrando en fase para no envejecer y estar con ella? En esa situación, una vez que te mudes de vuelta a La Puah, tendrás quizás veinte o treinta años antes de tener que volver a irte. Puede que incluso mucho antes que eso.

Maldita sea. Estos vampiros son muy minuciosos. De acuerdo. Dispara. ¿Qué más?

-Vete a casa y habla con Billy y Sam. Puedes contarles todo lo que hemos dicho y ofrecido. Tómate un día o dos para tomar tu decisión, Jacob. Estamos hablando del resto de tu vida. Piénsalo detenidamente –dijo amablemente Carlisle mientras me entregaba la carpeta de Edward.

Sólo pude asentir con mi cabeza cuando tomé la carpeta y me fui lentamente de la habitación. Llegué al final de las escaleras y encontré a Esme esperándome. Me abrazó con fuerza. Es divertido como su olor quema mis vías respiratorias y aún así pienso en mi madre mientras la abrazo de vuelta.

-Ven a la cocina a comer algo, Jacob.

Me vi siguiéndola y comí pausadamente lo que fuera que puso en frente de mí. Me di cuenta de que me estaba haciendo algunas preguntas, por lo que asentí con mi cabeza aturdido. Nunca supe lo que preguntó hasta que noté que estaba envolviendo algo de comida en un pequeño contenedor que puso en una bolsa de plástico. Después puso mi carpeta en la bolsa y se fue hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y alzó una ceja mirándome. ¡Vaya! ¿Se suponía que tenía que seguirla?

Lo hice y caminamos hasta el lindero del bosque. Ambos nos detuvimos, y la miré confundido.

-¡Jacob! Entra en fase y luego te pondré la cena de Billy en tu boca con cuidado.

Ah. Así que eso era lo que me estaba intentando decir. Supongo que tenía que ir directo a casa para hablar con Billy y Sam. De modo que caminé hacia el interior del bosque, entré en fase y volví a Esme para que pusiera la bolsa cuidadosamente en mi boca, y después, como un perro bien entrenado, troté toda la vuelta a casa.

La charla con Billy, y más tarde con Sam, no fue lo que esperaba tampoco. Billy me quería feliz. Billy entendía todo lo relacionado con la imprimación. Todavía se preocupaba por mí desde que mi vida, tal y como la conocía, había cambiado. Quería que aceptara la oferta de los Cullens. Sabía lo difícil que eso era para él. Él sabía que ellos eran vampiros y sabía cómo de influenciado en contra había estado respecto a ellos. Como todos los padres, quería que su hijo fuera feliz.

Luego le tocó el turno a Sam. Me escuchó. Estaba de acuerdo de que ésta era una oportunidad que se presentaba una sola vez en la vida. No sólo iba a estar con mi imprimada, sino que también se me daba la oportunidad de mejorar mi vida. Sam tuvo que dejar su beca universitaria una vez que empezó a entrar en fase. Ahora, no iba a interponerse en el camino de uno de sus hermanos. Sam me dijo de aprovecharlo. Estuvo de acuerdo en reincorporar a los miembros de mi manada, incluso a Leah. Pero Sam quería una promesa de mí primero.

-El nieto de Ephraim Black es el verdadero Alfa y el verdadero jefe. Te sustituiré y lideraré durante estos diez años que necesitas. Pero Jacob, necesito que vuelvas y que luego tomes el puesto que te corresponde. Cuando eso ocurra, yo dejaré de transformarme. Quiero hacerme viejo con Emily. ¿Me puedes prometer eso?

¿Qué podía decir? Asentí y le dije que sí. Vaya día más raro ha sido el de hoy. No me sentía ni con fuerzas para encararme a mi manada. A decir verdad, hoy no me sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie.

Ahí fue cuando escuché a Rachel y a Paul viniendo. Me arrastré hasta mi habitación para esconderme. Necesitaba pensar sin un lector de mentes respondiendo a todas mis preguntas antes de que las hubiera dicho en voz alta o una hiena rebuznando cada comentario sin gracia que mi hermana hace. Necesitaba sacarle sentido a todo lo que se estaba cociendo en mi mente. ¿Estoy teniendo un dolor de cabeza o de cerebro? ¿Sería capaz de diferenciar el dolor? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto cuando debería de pensar en las posibles ramificaciones de mi vida?

En ese momento, escuché a Rachel reprendiendo a Paul:

-He hecho para ti un montón de galletas en casa. ¿También las quieres comer aquí?

Ay, mi dulce, dulce hermana. Me ha hecho galletas. La pobre de Rachel sólo hace galletas de chocolate. Tengo ganas de comer galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete. Entonces me acordé. Nessie me estaba esperando. Corrí.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/T (Cassio): **Siento mucho la tardanza para publicar este segundo capítulo, pero lo cierto es que el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo, y el poco tiempo libre que me queda apenas me da para hacer nada. Recordar que yo sólo soy la traductora, y que esta no es mi historia, sino la de Ninadoll. Muchos agradecimientos a ninnia depp, Eva, CamyBlack, Hanalu, fanylunatica, y Marean L. Wolff por sus reviews. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido (sabed que yo se los hago llegar a la autora).

**N/A (Ninadoll)** - Descargo de responsabilidades: Este es el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente estoy jugando en su universo por un tiempo.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Jacob**_

Estaba increíblemente cansado, tanto de mente como de cuerpo. Había sido un día muy largo, y ahora mismo, estaba lleno de galletas y de chocolate caliente. Nessie era tremendamente fácil de tranquilizar. Sus enfurruñamientos cambiaban a preocupación en el momento que posaba sus ojos sobre mí. Tenía que tener una pinta de estar tan cansado como me sentía, razón por la cual Bella me echó de la casa pronto. Ella sabía que de otro modo, me habría quedado hasta la hora en que Nessie se iba a dormir.

Corrí en mi forma de lobo consiguiendo apartar todos los pensamientos acerca de los Cullens fuera de mi mente. Pensé en mi cama y en mi almohada. La manada se tuvo que dar cuenta, porque nadie intentó hacer contacto.

Entrando en casa, vi que Billy estaba aparcado en la sala de estar. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que me escapé a la ducha. Billy todavía estaba mirando al vacío cuando salí del cuarto de baño.

-Eh papá, ¿estás bien?

Billy se giró para sonreírme.

-Sí, estaba esperando a que volvieras, quería hablar contigo.

Oh, oh. La última vez que Billy había esperado de esta manera, me ofreció veinte dólares para colarme en el baile del instituto de Bella. Con silenciosa inquietud, me dejé caer sobre el sofá.

La conversación que tuve con Billy fue la última cosa que me esperaba. Quería disculparse por no haber sido capaz de hacer más por mí. Admitió que había esperado que yo hubiera sido más como mis hermanas, que habían conseguido una beca para ir a la universidad, pero el convertirme en lobo lo estropeó. Estaba contento de que los Cullens me dieran esta oportunidad.

Lo encontré divertido. Billy lo estaba haciendo sonar como si yo fuera un estudiante de sobresaliente. No tenía corazón para decirle que la única razón por las que yo y toda la población masculina del Instituto Quileute iban al colegio y no hacían pellas era Marcia Gordon. Siempre iba vestida para ayudarnos a concentrarnos. Me di cuenta pasmosamente que desde la imprimación había perdido todo el interés en mirar a otras chicas. Me espabilé saliendo de mis contemplaciones interiores cuando escuché a Billy decir que estaba muy orgulloso de mí y de que estaba seguro de que mi madre también lo estaba.

Esa noche me fui a la cama pensando en las cosas que la imprimación había cambiado en mi vida, y me maravillé al darme cuenta de como en realidad yo estaba más que tranquilo con todo ello. Después me pregunté de qué estaba Billy orgulloso acerca a mí, y finalmente di gracias a Dios de que Edward no estuviera en ningún lugar próximo para escuchar mis pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el olor de bacon frito. El aroma fue suficiente para sacarme de la cama e ir a investigar. El desayuno normal en mi casa consiste en cereales de algún tipo. Me di cuenta de que Paul y Billy se habían acampado en frente del televisor. Era Rachel quien estaba en la cocina, y parecía estar en su papel de cocinera al cien por cien. Vi huevos revueltos, tortitas, patatas doradas, bollos y bacon todavía en la sartén. Normalmente tenemos un banquete de este estilo en casa de Emily. Estaba incluso tentado de verificar si todavía estaba en mi casa. Tuve que haber emitido algún sonido, porque Rachel levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

-¡Hey, buenos días hermano pequeño!

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermana? –pregunté. Rachel nunca cocinaba de esta forma, haciendo tanta comida.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me he levantado y he tenido ganas de preparar el desayuno, vale!

-¿Estonces por qué estás cocinando aquí y no en tu casa?

Rachel había conseguido un trabajo en un laboratorio en el hospital de Forks y estaba alquilando un apartamento cercano a ese lugar. Paul, extraoficialmente, se había mudado con ella. Billy no estaba muy contento al respecto, pero se mantenía sereno.

-Porque si cocino aquí, mi hermano pequeño podrá probar lo que preparo.

-¿Todo esto es por mí? Entonces deberíamos de decirle a Paul que se fuera a casa –me aparté de su lado riéndome cuando ella trató de darme con la espátula-. ¿Pero por qué entonces?

-Bueno, pasas tanto tiempo en casa de los Cullen que ya casi nunca puedo verte o hablar contigo. Papé me ha dicho que te marchas con ellos. Te veré y hablaré menos contigo cuando te hayas ido en tu gran aventura. Sólo quería hacer algo bonito para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale. Pero ya sabes que no me voy a ir hasta dentro de un mes o dos ¿verdad? ¿Vas a venir a prepararme el desayuno cada día? –crucé mis dedos y empecé a cantar "Por favor, por favor…".

-¡Sigue soñando! –resopló ella-. Esta es una ocasión especial en tu vida, así que disfrútala y agradéceselo a tu amuleto de la suerte.

-¡Gracias, amuleto de la suerte! ¡Gracias! –fui a coger un poco de bacon, pero ella encontró la forma de pegarme en los dedos con su espátula, y después me envió a lavarme los dientes.

El desayuno con mi familia aquel día terminó siendo un evento ruidoso y bullicioso. Comimos juntos y reímos juntos, y Billy y yo hicimos bromas acerca de los gritos de Rachel para que Paul la dejara en paz. Dejé que Paul se comiera la última tortita porque me parecía bien, un hecho del que informé a todo el mundo después de que Paul se metiera el último bocado de tortita en la boca. Paul empezó a temblar mientras me miraba amenazadoramente, pero se calmó inmediatamente cuando Rachel posó una mano en la suya y le dijo de ignorarme. Hice un gesto con mano que sugería darle un par de cachetes y le dije:

-¡No sabes lo que te espera!

Paul se tensó de nuevo pero, tras una mirada firme de Rachel, no hizo nada. Provocar a Paul nunca había sido tan divertido hasta que pude hacerlo en la presencia de Rachel. La vida era maravillosa.

Más tarde llegó el momento de encararme con la manada. Le había pedido a Embry que reuniera a todo el mundo en First Beach, donde nuestras fogatas por la noche solían tener lugar. Caminé despacio, realmente aprensivo de la reacción de cualquiera de ellos.

Al finalizar la reunión con la manada, tenía esa sensación dentro de mí de que esto no podía estar pasándome, dado que mi vida había dado un giro repentino, casi de ficción. ¿Soy el personaje de un libro en algún lugar? Esto es demasiado surrealista para ser un sueño.

Quil y yo éramos los únicos que se habían imprimado en mi manada, y aún así, la comprensión y las palmadas que recibí en la espalda de todo el mundo fueron increíbles. Igual que con mi familia y Sam, estaba recibiendo todo el ánimo, todo el apoyo para marcharme. Parece que definitivamente me voy entonces. No sé por qué esperaba todo un drama. Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado por la falta de pena y consternación.

Leah no estaba muy entusiasmada acerca de reincorporarse a la manada de Sam. Podía simpatizar con ella, pero no tenía otra solución que darle. Aún así, esta nueva y valiente Leah puso ese hecho aparte y me dijo de aprovechar la oportunidad y de no mirar atrás por nada. Me dijo que había estado pensando en la idea de ir a la universidad y que también estaba preparada para un cambio de ambientes.

La mudanza no fue inmediata, nos quedamos un par de meses más. Imaginé que los vampiros necesitaban este tiempo para organizar nuestros alojamientos y dejar preparado lo básico de nuestras nuevas vidas. Esto me dio la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Billy y con mi hermana, así como con los miembros de mi manada. Necesitaba ese tiempo, no quería marcharme de repente como había hecho la última vez.

Ese tiempo extra también le dio a Billy la posibilidad de propagar por los alrededores la historia de que me iba fuera a pasar un tiempo con unos parientes. Todo el mundo en la reserva sabía que me había largado antes cuando Bella había escogido a Edward sobre mí. Ahora asumieron que todavía estaba sufriendo de la depresión de un corazón roto. Me dolía, pero hice como si nada y continué con la farsa. Sólo los lobos, sus familias y los miembros del consejo estaban al tanto de la verdad de mi inminente viaje.

Me aseguré de visitar a Nessie cada día. A veces me encontraba con Edward, Bella y Nessie en casa de Charlie, dado que Bella también estaba intentando aprovechar todo el tiempo que les quedaba con su padre antes de la gran mudanza.

Los meses pasaron rápido, y con sólo una semana antes de marcharnos, me apoyé en la ayuda de Quil y Embry para empaquetar. No había mucho que empaquetar en mi habitación. La culpa era de los estirones de crecimiento y los genes lobunos. Mi garaje era otra cosa. Le di todas mis herramientas a Embry, él sabría sacarles uso a todas ellas durante mi ausencia. Mientras movíamos las cajas a su jardín trasero, pensé en darle también las láminas y paredes de plástico que formaban mi garaje. Fue así como mi garaje se vio transportado al jardín trasero de Emby.

Paul vino unos días antes de mi marcha. Estaba solo en casa y no con muchas ganas de tener compañía. Intenté mandarle de vuelta a casa diciéndole que Rachel no estaba ahí conmigo y me sorprendí cuando le escuché decir que había venido a hablar conmigo. Le dejé pasar renuentemente. Nos sentamos a ver la televisión un rato, con Paul moviéndose nerviosamente todo el rato.

-Jake, tío.

Miré a Paul cuando se irguió de su postura encorvada.

-Sólo quería que supieras que no te tienes que preocupar de tu padre o de Rachel. Estarán bien.

Vale, esto no me lo esperaba.

-Gracias amigo.

Paul solía tener el pronto más explosivo de la manada, y los dos habíamos tenido episodios de infracciones en nuestras formas de lobo. Si no fuera por los genes lobunos, los dos habríamos estado aún curándonos algunas heridas. Pero aquí estaba, post-imprimación, apacible y confortándome. Supongo que la gente sí cambia.

Devolvimos nuestra atención a la televisión de nuevo. El silencio esta vez era cómodo, hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Jake?

-¿Qué?

-Escucha. Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Sé que Rachel dice que esta es una gran oportunidad para ti, pero yo sé que te vas con los vampiros sólo para estar cerca de Nessie. Realmente no me fío de ellos del modo en que tú y Seth os fiáis. Así que necesito que hagas algo por mí. En el momento en el que intenten algo raro, me llamas. Reuniré a la manada y estaremos allí para cubrirte las espaldas. Esos vampiros no sabrán qué fue lo que les golpeó.

Vaya. Probablemente estaba mirando a Paul como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Nunca le había escuchado ni visto ser tan sincero. Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Lo que fuera que esperaba que dijera Paul, no era esto. De hecho, de todos los años que le he conocido, ésta era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir tantas palabras de una vez.

-¿Ya sabes que los Cullen están bien, verdad?

-Bahh. Tienes a toda la jodida manada detrás de ti, así que llama si pasa cualquier cosa.

-Vale, vale. Lo he captado. Gracias, Paul. Lo aprecio, tío.

Me sentía conmovido, y aún así, contuve las repentinas ganas de reír que me entraron. Nos acomodamos otra vez a ver la televisión. Ahora es cuando Paul y yo hemos llegado a entendernos. Solíamos ser cabezotas y siempre estábamos dispuestos a luchar sobre cualquier pequeña discusión. Pero supongo que ahora somos hermanos y que todo será paz, amor y armonía.

Me recosté hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá para ponerme más cómodo y mi brazo rozó levemente el de Paul. Él me empujó con su hombro y yo le empujé de vuelta. Para cuando Rachel volvió, su nariz rota y mi ojo morado se habían curado completamente. Gracias a Dios por los genes de lobo.

Mi vieja camioneta se vendió por más dinero de lo que esperaba. Sospeché que tal vez Edward o Carlisle habían tenido algo que ver con ello, pero después descubrí que había sido Rosalie quien había organizado la venta. Creo que conozco a la Rubia lo bastante bien como para saber que no consiguió toda esa cantidad de dinero por la bondad de su corazón. Fue sólo durante un corto viaje a Port Angeles, cuando vi una camioneta de color rosa chicle metálico con flores psicodélicas moradas pintadas en los laterales, siendo conducida por una adolescente, cuando me di cuenta de que la Rubia la tenía que haber vendido realmente por la suma de dinero que recibí. Dejando aparte el dinero, aún estaba molesto de que ella hubiera transformado totalmente mi camioneta antes de la venta.

Le llevé el cheque entero a Alice, aunque ella sólo cogió mil dólares y me dijo de usar el resto del dinero sabiamente. Supongo que tener un "poder" así venía muy bien. Veamos cómo de rápido multiplica mil dólares. Con el resto del dinero, compré algo de ropa, arreglé algunas cosas de la casa para Billy, di una fiesta, y lo que quedó se lo di a Rachel para que lo utilizara en Billy, a pesar de sus protestas.

La fiesta fue la noche antes de que me marchara. El lugar fue de nuevo First Beach y sería la última fogata nocturna que tendría por algún tiempo. Esme se ofreció a preparar el catering para mí y acepté. Quería darle un respiro a Emily de su cocina y sus platos, y en parte, quería hacer algo bueno para todo el mundo. La comida fue la forma ideal de conseguirlo.

El proveedor trajo la comida a First Beach y tanto Emily como Sam, Rachel, Paul y Seth estaban cerca para echar una mano y ayudar a descargar todo. Tengo que admitir que, para una vampira que no ha probado comida humana en más de 50 años, Esme sabía un montón de comida. Sólo los aromas en sí mismos eran suficientes para empezar a oír estómagos hambrientos.

Al final, la fiesta fue un éxito. Hubieron varios brindis hacia mí con cerveza, aunque con algo de tristeza en los ojos de todos. Cuando anuncié que volvería de visita a menudo, vi algunas miradas escépticas que ignoré. Emily se acercó y me dio un álbum hecho a mano. Mientras pasaba las hojas, vi muchas fotografías de las dos manadas y de sus familias tomadas en diferentes momentos. También había fotos de Billy y Rachel, y Rebecca, y la última fotografía de mi familia con mi madre antes de que muriera. Emily me explicó que había ido visitando a todo el mundo para recoger las fotografías para mí. Pensó que este era el regalo más adecuado para no olvidarles. Me emocioné. Finalmente sentí que me llevaba un trozo de mi hogar conmigo.

Mis hermanos y hermana de la manada me dieron un tarro lleno de arena, para así poder llevarme un poco de First Beach conmigo en caso de que lo echara de menos. Quil más tarde admitió que había tenido esa gran idea de la pequeña Claire, de tres años de edad.

Mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas de Billy hacia casa con Rachel y Paul tras de mí, sabía que de todas las cosas que me llevaba, y sin importar lo que el futuro me deparara, este álbum de fotos y este bote de arena serían siempre las posesiones más valiosas que siempre tendría.

Rachel vino de nuevo a preparar el desayuno. Se lo agradecí especialmente, puesto que cuando ella se marchó a la universidad, lo único que hice fue bailar alegremente por el hecho de tener mi propia habitación. No tendría que habérselo recordado, porque me quitó el último trozo de bacon que quedaba en mi plato y se lo dio a Paul, quien fue muy explícito hablando y saboreando el bacon, explicándome lo sabroso que estaba.

-Este bocado ha sido divino, tío.

Burro.

Edward me iba a recoger. Había alquilado un coche e íbamos a conducir hasta Seattle para coger el vuelo. Toda la flota de vehículos de los Cullen ya habían sido enviados a Hanover. La moto que Bella me había dado, la que había reparado, también se había empaquetado y mandado. De alguna forma, no tuve corazón suficiente para deshacerme de esa moto, y Edward no dijo nada respecto a su coste de envío en su presupuesto económico.

Mis míseras pertenencias también habían sido enviadas con anterioridad. Dejé conmigo los pocos pantalones y camisetas que había estado reutilizando esta semana pasada. Ahora mismo estaba vestido con uno de mis pantalones vaqueros azules, una camiseta negra y mi único par de zapatillas de deporte. Tenía mi fiel y vieja chaqueta anorak tirada encima del sofá. Mi pequeña mochila contenía mi álbum de fotos, el tarro de arena, y un gran bocadillo que me había preparado Rachel, que insistió en que llevara con el resto de mis cosas.

Entonces escuché como se detenía un coche delante de mi casa. Al abrir la puerta, encontré a Edward, a Bella y a Nessie sonriéndome. Les invité a pasar y Nessie corrió directa a los brazos de Billy, subiéndose su regazo.

-¡Oh Billy! No estés triste. Cuidaré muy bien de Jake por ti. ¡Te lo prometo!

Billy sonrió. En serio, ¿cómo podrías guardarle rencor a la perfección? Billy palmeó torpemente la mano de Nessie.

-Me tomaré esa promesa en serio, Renesmee –dijo en un tono áspero-. La felicidad de mi hijo está en tus manos.

Nessie se miró las manos confundida. Las palabras de Billy eran un poco profundas para su mente de diez años. Además, ella no sabía nada de la imprimación. Bella la hizo bajar de las piernas de Billy. Después le dio un abrazo a éste, el cual fue aceptado, aunque pude notar que mi padre estaba incómodo. Edward le dio la mano y le dijo de no preocuparse por mí. Por último, Edward urgió a su familia a salir de la casa para darme la oportunidad de despedirme.

Puse una mano sobre el hombro de Billy. Él levantó la suya y la puso sobre la mía.

-Cuídate hijo.

Este era el estilo de Billy, fuerte y silencioso.

-Vale, vale. Hazme el favor de comportarte mientras yo no esté, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de fiestas nocturnas ni carreras en silla de ruedas ¿entendido?

Billy simplemente rió entre dientes. Rachel y Paul estaban de pie mirando desde la puerta de la cocina. Ella vino y me abrazó fuertemente y dijo que me divirtiera en esta nueva y gran aventura. Suspiré dramáticamente y le respondí "Si insistes". Me gané un golpe en las costillas mientras ella me soltaba. Asentí con la cabeza en dirección a Paul, y él me despidió con el mismo gesto de vuelta.

Más tarde, sentado en el asiento trasero del monovolumen con Nessie en el asiento para niños a mi lado, vi pasar el paisaje por la ventana, memorizando los colores y los olores que había en este rincón de Washington. Puede ver destellos de pelaje varias veces, y supe que eran mis hermanos lobo diciéndome adiós.

Volveré a La Push algún día. Esta es mi tierra y esta es mi gente, y un día volveré con ellos. Este será el mantra que se repetirá en mi cabeza una y otra vez los próximos años, mientras vaya aprendiendo, creciendo, madurando.

Bella se tuvo que dejar puestas las gafas de sol durante el viaje entero. Sabía que llevaba consigo varias cajitas de lentillas de color en su bolso, y que entraría en el lavabo para ponérselas cuando tuviera que quitarse las gafas. Sus ojos eran todavía de color rojo. Edward estaba seguro de que sólo sería así por unos meses más.

Todo era una nueva experiencia para Nessie, y estuvo en silencio mientras se embebía de cada vista. El auto control de la pequeña fue increíble, ya que no intentó morder a nadie en ningún momento. Edward tenía los ojos puestos en Bella, y confiaba en mí para encargarme de Nessie.

A pesar de ser una mandona frente a los miembros de mi manada y el resto de su familia, Nessie todavía era una niña pequeña tímida frente a los extraños. Cuando una azafata de vuelo vino y le ofreció unos cuadernos y unos lápices para colorear, a Nessie le entró tanta timidez que escondió la cabeza en mi brazo y fue incapaz de hablar. No hubo forma de persuadirla y convencerla para que mirara arriba y dijera `gracias´. Luego, cuando la azafata sonrió y se fue, Nessie empezó a comunicarse conmigo usando su poder. Quería saber por qué le habían dado cuadernos y lápices y por qué gente que no conocía le sonreía tan felizmente. No escuchamos ni una palabra de ella en todo el viaje. Una Nessie tímida no era algo a lo que estuviésemos acostumbrados, y eso nos mantuvo a Edward, a Bella y a mí entretenidos.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, el resto de la familia Cullen nos recogió en el aeropuerto. Puesto que era tarde, y Nessie estaba cayéndose de sueño, la decisión fue que la Rubia y Emmett se llevaran a Bella, Edward y a Nessie a su nueva casa y que yo me fuera con Carlisle y Esme a su casa. Alice, quien estaba dando saltitos enérgicamente, vendría también a la casa de Carlisle con Jasper. Yo no estaba muy contento de que me separaran de Nessie, pero acepté de todos modos.

Condujimos hasta una casa enorme. De verdad, ¿hacen estos vampiros algo en moderación? Esme quería darme un tour de la casa inmediatamente. El salón estaba decorado con el toque blanco de Esme. La cocina era gigantesca y estaba totalmente almacenada. Esta sería mi estancia favorita. Había un dormitorio en la planta baja que incluía un cuarto de baño.

-Para Billy cuando venga a visitarte –sonrió.

La amabilidad de Esme y Carlisle me dejaba estupefacto. Se suponía que teníamos que ser enemigos naturales, y aquí estaba ella haciendo de madre sustituta para mí.

La segunda planta era para Esme y Carlisle. Él tenía una oficina y ella tenía una sala en tonos crema y pastel. El dormitorio de ambos también estaba en este piso.

Mi habitación y dos cuartos de visita más estaban en la tercera planta. Mi dormitorio era enorme. Mi cama era enorme. Esme me explicó que mi cama había sido hecha a medida debido a mi gran altura, que no me permitía caber en una cama normal. Estaba sorprendido y emocionado. Aquella cama parecía muy _muy _cómoda. Había una gran pantalla plana de televisión sobre la pared que estaba frente a la cama, y también un sofá extra grande a los pies del colchón. Podía ver la televisión tumbado en la cama o desde el sofá. No pude evitar darme cuenta del aparato de música y del reproductor DVD. ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo voy a poder estudiar? Fue entonces que vi el amplio escritorio, la estantería y el ordenador portátil, todo contra una de las paredes. Hmm…

Alice estaba botando de alegría. Quería que viera el cuarto de baño. Me encantó. Era enorme y supe en seguida que no habría posibilidad alguna de que me diera con la cabeza en la ducha o de que me tuviera que agachar para aclararme el pelo. El lavabo también estaba más alto de lo normal, y se me ocurrió pensar que incluso este baño se había hecho a medida. Descubrí todos los artículos de aseo puestos sobre la encimera del lavabo. Imaginé que había sido obra de Alice, puesto que era ella la que estaba prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo.

-¡Caramba! Esto está genial –le dije.

-Espera a ver el armario.

El 'armario' parecía ser un cuarto en sí mismo, y estaba lleno de ropa que nunca había visto antes.

-Alice ha decidido vestirte a ti también, como ya nos viste a nosotros. No vale la pena discutir, Jacob. Simplemente acéptalo –me avisó Esme.

Eso me dolió. Me volví hacia Alice.

-Esto es demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo. Yo…

La duendecilla no me dejó acabar.

-Ahórratelo Jacob. ¿De verdad piensas que puedes decir algo que no hayan dicho Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle o Bella?

Tenía razón en eso, pero yo no estaba contento con la situación. Esme me guió rápidamente a los cuartos para huéspedes. Las camas y los baños aquí parecían haber sido hechos a medida para lobos también, pero había dos lavamanos en estos baños. Uno más alto, y otro normal.

-Para cuando vengan de visita tu hermana u otros miembros de la manada –me explicó Esme.

Increíble. Era tan minuciosa.

Finalmente nos dirigimos a la cocina. Jasper nos saludó al final de las escaleras. Tenía un teléfono móvil para mí. Me explicó que era un regalo de él y que lo apreciaría si yo lo aceptaba. Todavía estaba con la boca seca cuando la duendecilla flotó hasta llegar a mi lado e insistió en que mi primera llamada fuera a mi padre. Supuse que no tenía otra opción que aceptar. Le di las gracias a Jasper y llamé a mi padre. Parecía que todos los números de teléfono ya habían sido programados en el teléfono. Maldita sea, estos vampiros piensan en todo.

La llamada a mi padre fue breve, porque para nosotros estaba bien que fuera así.

-Hey papá, acabamos de llegar a la casa.

-¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?

-Sí, claro. Escucha papá, este es mi nuevo número de teléfono. Así puedes llamarme siempre que quieras ¿vale?

Billy apuntó el número.

-Se lo pasaré a todo el mundo, especialmente a tus hermanas. Cuídate hijo.

-Tú también, papá.

Fue la hora de comer. Día uno en el refugio de los vampiros. No fue para nada lo que esperaba.

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Estoy intentando mostrar la madurez de Jacob según va creciendo. Esta es su mente cuando tiene 17 años. Nunca sabré si lo he conseguido a menos que reciba algunos reviews. Sin vuestras críticas nunca seré capaz de mejorar. Todos los comentarios serán apreciados.


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/T (Cassio)**: Después de mil años, os dejo un nuevo capítulo de este magnífico fanfiction. Me ha costado meses, pero al final he conseguido sacarlo. Sabed que ya he empezado a traducir la cuarta parte. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? ¿Os aburre? Me encantará leer vuestras opiniones. Personalmente, creo que la historia os empezará a enganchar más a partir del próximo capítulo, que es cuando empieza a hablar Nessie (al menos a mí me ocurrió así). Gracias a fanylunatica, anvampi16, .., Marean L. Wolff y alex black Cullen por sus comentarios en el segundo capítulo.

**N/A (Ninadoll)** - Descargo de Responsabilidades: Este es el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo estoy jugando en su universo por un tiempo.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Jacob**_

El segundo día en el refugio de los vampiros comenzó con una llamada de teléfono. Desacostumbrado como estaba a no tener un móvil conmigo, me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de que la canción "Who let the dogs out"* de Baha Men venía de mi teléfono, y de que ese era el tono de llamada que Jasper debía de haber programado para mí. Humor vampírico. Ja ja. Muy divertido. Respondí de todos modos.

-¿Hola?

-Jacob, hermano, soy Paul.

-Hey Paul. ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Billy me dio tu número de teléfono.

-Ajá.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos?

-Si… -¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

-Bien. Recuérdalo ¿vale? Tengo que dejarte.

Me colgó. El burro me despierta y luego encima me cuelga. Me volví a acurrucar en la cama. Quizás si lo intentaba, podría volver a dormirme. Lo cierto es que no voy a salir de esta cama hasta dentro de un rato. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude estirarme y estar tendido en una cama sin que ninguna de mis extremidades se salieran y cayeran por el borde el colchón. Adoro esta cama. Desgraciadamente, mi enredo amoroso con ella se interrumpió de nuevo cuando escuché la canción "Dressed for Succes"** de una vieja banda de música anterior a mi tiempo. El maldito teléfono de nuevo. Respondí sólo para que dejara de sonar la canción.

-¿Diga?

-Levántate y brilla solecito. -Mierda. Era la duendecilla-. Son las nueve de la mañana. ¡Es hora de que te levantes y te enfrentes al primer día del resto de tu vida!

-Déjame en paz.

-De eso nada. Seguro que Esme y Carlisle te están esperando abajo. Sólo te he llamado para decirte que te he dejado preparada la ropa que te tienes que poner hoy.

Eso me despertó totalmente.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Pero que tengo, cinco años?

-Escucha Jacob. Ahora estamos en Hanover y ya no puedes ir por ahí descalzo y sólo con unos pantalones cortos. Así que por favor no me des el coñazo tan temprano y simplemente ponte la ropa que te he escogido. Carlisle y Esme te verán en la oficina de Carlisle a las diez en punto –en ese momento cambió su tono de voz estricto a uno más suave y persuasivo-. ¿No quieres saber dónde vive Nessie?

Maldita sea. Sabe perfectamente que armas usar contra mí. Iba a hacer un comentario de mal gusto cuando me di cuenta de que la mandona y pequeña vampira también me había colgado. Tan pronto como sepa hacerlo, voy a cambiar su tono de llamada. Encontraré alguna canción malucha para recodarme que quien me llama es ella.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, donde me entretuve un buen tiempo repasando cada uno de los utensilios de aseo que había sobre la encimera del lavabo y los armarios. Olfateé con aprobación las colonias y la crema de afeitar. Una buena afeitadora. Leí las instrucciones del los productos para el cabello. Interesante. Puse todos los productos para el cuidado de la cara en el fondo de los armarios. Los hombres de verdad no necesitan esos productos.

Me metí en la ducha y olí los diferentes champús y geles de baño. Tengo que admitirlo, la duendecilla sabe elegir muy bien. Pero nunca me oirá decirlo en alto.

Fui hacia el ropero con una toalla sujeta a la cintura. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que llamarlo? ¿Mi armario? Era raro tener una habitación separada para toda mi ropa. Reparé en las estanterías y en los cajones llenos de prendas. En medio del cuarto había un perchero con un pantalón, una camisa, un jersey, calzoncillos y calcetines y un par de zapatos en el suelo. Después vi la fotografía Polaroid pegada con celo en el espejo largo que había. Rechiné mis dientes. No iba a dejar que la endemoniada duendecilla me vistiera.

Cogí los boxers del perchero y luego busqué entre las estanterías y entre las prendas colgadas por mí mismo. Me decidí por unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de manga larga negra que dejé por fuera de los pantalones y con las mangas enrolladas. Me puse un par de calcetines y miré alrededor buscando las zapatillas deportivas que me había puesto el día anterior. Mis pies me llevaron hasta una gran collección de zapatos. Había zapatillas como las que le había visto puestas a Emmett y también mocasines similares a los que les gustaban a Edward y a Jasper. Puesto que nunca había probado unos mocasines antes y tenía curiosidad, me probé un par de color negro. Eran cómodos. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía que admitirlo, me quedaba todo genial. Dejé la habitación y empecé a bajar las escaleras. Esme me recibió al pie de estas. Vino hasta mí y me dio un abrazo.

-Buenos días, Jacob.

-Buenos días, Esme.

-Espero que tengas hambre. He preparado tostadas a la francesa para desayunar.

-Me encantan las tostadas a la francesa –estaba teniendo un momento parecido a los de las series de televisión de los setenta.

También me ofreció salchichas y bacon. Comí felizmente. Limpié el plato hasta dejarlo casi como nuevo, sin sentimientos de culpabilidad. En serio, como si tuviera que dejar algo de comida para Esme o Carlisle. Bebí el vaso de leche que Esme me había puesto en frente.

Casi reí cuando me puso el vaso de leche delante por primera vez. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tomado leche con el desayuno de esta forma. He estado bebiendo café durante muchos años y la leche la solía echar sobre los cereales. Mi madre solía hacernos a mis hermanas y a mí beber leche con nuestro desayuno cuando éramos pequeños. Solía decir que nos ayudaría a crecer y a ser fuertes, y a estar sanos. Estar alrededor de Esme hace que piense más a menudo en mi madre. Pero de una manera buena, no depresiva. Levanté la vista para mirarla y la encontré observándome con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Está todo a tu gusto, Jacob?

-Sí. –Le devolví la sonrisa. Señalé con el dedo el vaso-. Es que me acabas de recordar a mi madre. -¿Por qué le acabo de decir eso? Noté como me sonrojaba. Algo acerca de ella hacía que hablara más de la cuenta.

Lo que dije tuvo que haberle gustado a Esme, porque se puso de repente a mi lado. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y puso su mejilla junto a la mía, meciéndome como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Gracias Jacob. Es muy bonito que digas eso.

Vale. Eso fue embarazoso. Maldita fuerza vampírica. Mi tamaño no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Contuve el escalofrío que estaba a punto de sentir. Su aroma y piel helada no eran muy placenteros, pero podía notar la calidez y las emociones genuinas que venían de ella. Menos mal que estaba aquí solo con ella sin otros vampiros o lobos mirando. Con esto en mente, disfruté del amor maternal de Esme un rato antes de soltarla.

Entramos en la oficina de Carlisle a las diez en punto, donde el doctor me explicó qué era lo que la familia había planeado para mi educación. Puesto que había perdido los últimos años del instituto corriendo por los bosques en forma de lobo y luego pasando el tiempo en casa de los Cullen, Carlisle quería que diera las clases en casa. Pensaba que debería de terminar el bachillerato este año y ser capaz de ir a la universidad al año siguiente. Si ellos pensaban que yo era capaz de terminar en menos de un año los dos últimos años del instituto, ¿quién era yo para contradecirles. Mientras yo pudiera pasar tiempo con Nessie, estaría bien. La única parte negativa de todo el plan era que Carlisle pensaba que debían ser los distintos miembros de la familia quienes me enseñaran las distintas materias, exceptuando a Rosalie, quien no quería tener nada que ver con mi educación, o con Bella, quien todavía no estaba al mismo nivel vampírico de los Cullen. Esme iba a ser mi profesora de inglés, Edward de español, Jasper iba a darme historia y geografía, Alice me enseñaría matemáticas, empresariales y económicas, Carlisle se encargaría de las asignaturas de ciencias y Emmett de las clases de informática y derecho empresarial.

Carlisle me dio un horario que debía de seguir, tanto si llovía como si soleaba. Vi que tenía distribuidas todas mis leciones con sólo una asignatura al día. Desafortunadamente, mi esperanza de tener que estudiar poco tiempo se evaporó cuando Carlisle me explicó que tenía que estar presente en la residencia de mi tutor todos los días a las nueve de la mañana en punto, y quedarme allí, atento y concentrado, hasta las cinco de la tarde. Después, debía de ir a la casa de Edward y Bella para cenar allí y volver a mi nuevo hogar a las nueve de la noche. Como es obvio, no me gustó nada lo que escuché, y me quejé y protesté hasta que Carlisle me recordó que había aceptado el compromiso con ellos. No pude discutir ese punto, así que finalmente accedí.

Lo siguiente en la agenda del día era un tour del garaje y de las afueras. Me enseñaron el exterior primero. Me fijé con interés en que la parte trasera de la casa daba casi con el límite del bosque. Entrar en fase sería muy sencillo y privado.

Más tarde llegamos al garaje. Vi que el Mercedes negro que había aparcado dentro era un nuevo modelo comparado al que el buen doctor solía conducir en Forks. Había también un precioso Audi sedan, me enteré que era de Esme, y también estaba el Jeep de Emmett. Pero el Jeep había sufrido modificaciones recientes. Las grandes y monstruosas ruedas habían sido reemplazadas por ruedas normales de carretera, y la carcasa se había pintado de un negro brillante. Era tan brillante, que tenía un acabado "espejo". Me gustaron los cambios que Emmett le había hecho al Jeep, y lo dije a voz en grito. Esto causó que tanto el buen doctor como su esposa se rieran. Luego Carlisle me dio un juego de llaves y me comunicó que Emmett había conseguido un nuevo juguete con el que jugar y que me dejaba su antiguo Jeep. Protesté inmediatamente, pero me ignoraron, y me dijeron de hablar con Emmett si tenía algún problema. Por supuesto que se lo diría.

Justo después nos montamos en el coche. Conduje mientras Carlisle iba sentado delante conmigo y Esme detrás. Emmett también había cambiado los cinturones de seguridad, los cuales anteriormente habían sido más una especie de arneses que unos cinturones normales. Era un placer conducir el Jeep. Iba a ser realmente difícil devolvérselo. Mientras conducía, Carlisle y Esme señalaron aquellos lugares que pensaron podrían ser de interés para mí como el banco, la gasolinera, algunos buenos restaurantes para comer, el supermercado y el centro comercial.

Nuestra próxima parada fue la casa de Edward y Bella. Aparqué delante de una pequeña y pintoresca casita situada también cerca del bosque. Me di cuenta de que tenía un largo camino de entrada que estaba escondido de la carretera principal por algunos setos. Nessie ya estaba saltando con entusiasmo en el porche. Dejé el coche justo delante de ella y salí a tiempo para cogerla en mis brazos. Un sentimiento pesado que no sabía que había estado cargando conmigo se evaporó de repente. Nessie me abrazó con fuerza y después puso las palmas de sus manos sobre mi cara para ponerme al día de todo lo que me había perdido. Esme y Carlisle entraron en la casa riéndose entre dientes. Una vez que Nessie terminó su narración visual, alcé la vista para encontrarme a Bella apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta sonriéndonos. Le devolví la sonrisa un tanto avergonzado para luego dirigirme al interior de la estancia.

La casa era pequeña para ser de los Cullens, y estaba amueblada de una manera rústica que suponía costaba más de lo que aparentaba. El gran piano de Edward estaba en la sala de estar. Nessie me arrastró a ver su habitación. Estaba demasiado emocionada para mostrar buenos modales y yo también estaba encantado de estar de nuevo a su lado como para recordarla de que tenía que saludar a Carlisle y a Esme primero. Bella nos siguió escaleras arriba y le recordó a Nessie de comunicarse con palabras en lugar de con su don. Nessie sería capaz de mezclarse con humanos algún día y la preocupación estaba ahí, el hecho de que se equivocara y pusiera al descubierto su poder. La idea era enseñarla a controlarlo hasta que fuera algo natural para ella. La pequeña ángel seguía farfullando, apuntando con el dedo la habitación de sus padres y el cuarto de invitados, para cuando el abuelo Charlie fuera a visitarlos. Al final llegamos a su habitación. Sus tías Alice y Rosalie habían amueblado la habitación en una temática de princesas y todo estaba decorado con tonos rosas y adornos. Nessie quería estar más tiempo en su cuarto, pero Bella le recordó que Edward estaba esperando para hablar conmigo en el salón.

De camino al salón, Nessie corrió por delante de nosotros para saludar a sus abuelos. Le dije a Bella que quería hacer una ronda alrededor del perímetro de la casa, para hacerme una idea de toda la zona y asegurarme de que no había nada peligroso en el bosque. También le dije que tenía que dejar mi olor en el bosque para que nada tuviera ganas de acercarse a la casa. Los ojos de Bella casi se salieron de sus cuencas mientras me preguntaba si estaba pensando orinar alrededor de la casa como si estuviera marcando mi territorio. Le expliqué con dignidad que simplemente iba a restregarme contra algunos árboles para dejar mi olor impreso en ellos y que no iba a haber nada de orina. Bella rió tontamente mientras volvíamos al salón. Sólo llevada transformada unos pocos meses y ya era igual de mala que los demás.

La conversación con Edward fue corta y directa al grano. Me explicó que quería que fuese puntual los días que tuviera clases de español. El resto de los días, podía llegar después de las cinco de la tarde. Nessie también estaba siendo educada en casa y no quería que se distrajera. Educadamente, Edward me dio tiempo para desvestirme en el cuarto de baño de abajo. Después, una vez en boxers, me escapé por la puerta trasera y desaparecí por el bosque. Me transformé y entonces corrí. No pude oler ni sentir nada malo o peligroso. Salí de fase y volví a la casa para vestirme.

La siguiente parada era la casa de Alice y Jasper, donde estaba seguro que tendría que enfrentarme a la duendecilla. Edward, Bella y Nessie también venían en su propio coche. Se subieron al Aston Martin de Edward y guiaron el camino poniéndose a la cabeza. Carlisle, Esme y yo los seguimos detrás en el Jeep.

Alice tuvo que habernos visto venir, puesto que Jasper y ella estaban en el porche esperándonos. La mirada de Alice se endureció en cuanto vio como iba vestido. Caminó hasta mí y me dio un manotazo en el brazo. Había atenuado su fuerza vampírica para no dejarme un moratón o romperme algún hueso, pero aún así me dio un buen golpe.

-¡Hey! -la miré hostilmente.

Ninguno de nosotros imaginó que una querubina de apenas un metro de altura decidiera convertirse en mi ángel de la guarda. Se puso entre Alice y yo en lo que tarda un ojo en parpadear.

-¡No golpees a Jacob!

Dios, sonó con una voz muy aguda. Nunca la había oído gritar así. Lo próximo que supe fue que Nessie me estaba mirando con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Jacob, ¿te duele?

La cogí en brazos y miré alrededor a todos los demás. Estaban todos quietos con gestos que iban desde la diversión hasta la conmoción. Borré las lágrimas de las mejillas de Nessie con delicadeza.

-No me ha dolido. Fui atacado por una mosca. Casi ni lo sentí, te lo prometo.

Esas palabras rompieron el hielo, provocando que Alicia se plantara a mi lado.

-No le he pegado fuerte, Nessie. Sólo estaba enfadada porque no se ha puesto la ropa que le dejé preparada.

Antes de que Nessie pudiera responder, contesté.

-Yo decido lo que quiero ponerme -.Y antes de que Alice pudiera decir nada, mi pequeño ángel salió en mi defensa de nuevo.

-Jacob se puede vestir como le de la gana. ¡Déjale en paz!

¡Dios mío! No pude evitar que me aflorara una sonrisa en la cara. Me di cuenta de que todos los otros vampiros también estaban sonriendo. Alice se había quedado sin habla. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya en todo lo referido a vestir a los demás. Estaba seguro de que si Nessie no hubiera salido en mi defensa, la duendecilla habría intentado convencerme para dejarla que me vistiera ella.

-Pero Nessie, yo soy quien compra la ropa para todos. Es lo que mejor se me da hacer. ¡Es el único placer que tengo!

Maldita sea. Alice iba a ganar esta segunda ronda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Tita Alice, puedes seguir comprándole ropa a Jacob. Pero él se pondrá lo que quiera.

-Pero Nessie...

-Creo que Jacob está muy guapo-. Después se giró hacia mí y puso su palma sobre mi mejilla, y silenciosamente me enseñó visiones de Alice mirando un montón de catálogos de ropa con entusiasmo en una expedición de compras que hizo para mí. Me enseñó lo feliz que se sentía Alice haciendo todo aquello.

Para ser alguien tan joven, ya era toda una diplomática. Alice y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Ella me compra la ropa y yo decido qué me pongo. Fue entonces que noté que Edward tenía una expresión de desconcierto hasta que Bella le susurró algo en la oreja y lo arrastró puertas adentro. Pensé que no estaría exactamente encantando de que Nessie me encontrara "guapo". De hecho, todavía no sabía cómo me sentía respecto a ello, respecto a que una niña que tenía menos de un año, que aparentaba cuatro y que actuaba como si tuviera diez me encontrara guapo.

Seguí a todo el mundo al interior llevando a Nessie en brazos. Tal y como había ocurrido en casa de Edward y Bella, me dieron un tour del chalet. Después nos acomodamos en el salón y Alice me dio un extracto financiero. Había invertido mis mil dólares, y mientras miraba la hoja, reparé en que había multiplicado ese dinero por diez en un corto período de tiempo. ¡Caray, era buena de verdad! Me enteré de que tenía que empezar mis clases de inversión en cuanto hubiera conseguido el diploma del instituto. Jasper me dio todos los documentos necesarios para mi nueva cuenta bancaria, una tarjeta de débito, un libro de cheques y unas cuantas tarjetas de crédito. Me explicó que recibiría extractos de mis gastos y de cómo tendría que hacer mis pagos. Parece que necesito comprarme una nueva cartera. Nunca he tenido ninguna tarjeta bancaria antes, mucho menos una de crédito. Iba a necesitar una cartera con muchos compartimentos.

Alice todavía estaba un poco mosqueada conmigo, así que le di las gracias de la forma más educada que pude. Esto hizo feliz a Nessie, quien sonrió a Alice para expresar las buenas maneras que yo tenía, o así lo percibía ella. Cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Nessie, me hacía feliz a mí, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo un poco más en este mismo momento. Pero Jasper tuvo que haberme sentido, y en lugar de dejarme continuar, sacó el tema del horario de mis estudios, y como Edward, me dijo que me quería puntual para las clases. Con la pequeña sargento todavía sentada en mi regazo, le prometí que estaría a la hora. Estaba pensando en añadir un mini discurso para dar las gracias y anotarme un par de brownies, cuando el señorito que leía mentes intervino y comentó que teníamos que ir a la casa de Emmet y Rosalie.

Había un Porsche amarillo adicional en nuestro convoy de coches mientras nos íbamos. Lo cierto es que en esta ocasión no tenía muchas ganas de ver y saludar a nadie, puesto que nunca me ha gustado Rosalie; pero tenía pensado devolverle el Jeep a Emmett, así que tampoco me vendría mal hacer la visita.

Condujimos hasta una casa que parecía muy ostentosa. No había lugar a dudas, esta era la _humilde_ morada de Rosalie Cullen. Incluso si estuviera conduciendo por los alrededores sin ninguna dirección en mente, sabría de inmediato que esta es su casa. Parecía una de esas mansiones de las plantaciones de azúcar que veías en las películas que reponían en televisión, cuando no tienes nada más ver o cuando eres demasiado vago para alcanzar el mando a distancia y cambiar de canal. Películas como 'Lo que le viento se llevó' o algo así. A diferencia de en las otras dos casas, aquí no había nadie esperándonos cuando Edward pitó rudamente su claxon por la callecita de entrada, o cuando Carlisle dio al timbre de la puerta. Asumí que la Rubita y Emmett debían de estar levantados, si es que las expresiones de reproche que llevaban Edward y Jasper en la cara querían decir algo.

-Ataque de pánico -dijeron Edward y Jasper a la vez y con idénticas sonrisas pícaras. Suponía que Jasper estaba enviando una oleada emocional a alguien de la casa. No estaba mal. Estos tíos sabían como divertirse. Esperaba que fuera para Rosalie, pero desafortunadamente no todas mis ilusiones mentales podía hacerse realidad. Escuchamos un grito y un ruido sordo, y en menos de treinta segundos Rosalie abrió la puerta completamente vestida y con aspecto de estar enfadada.

-¡Tita Rose! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrirnos la puerta? -tuvo que preguntar Nessie.

La respondí antes de que la Rubia pudiera hacerlo.

-Estaba liada mirando la botella de zumo de naranja -. Pasé al lado de Rosalie y entré en la estancia.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Nessie.

-Porque decía _concentrado***_.

Escuché a Rosalie soltar un bufido mientras Nessie encogía la nariz mirándome. Se deshizo de mi abrazo y corrió junto a Rosalie. Se abrazaron y empezaron a hablar.

Me fijé en que Emmett bajaba lentamente las escaleras curvadas. Miró ferozmente a Edward y a Jasper.

-Muy divertido -dijo.

Una vez que Emmett estaba sentado y que Jasper le había enviado una ola de algo para animarle, le di las gracias por su generosa oferta acerca del Jeep e intenté devolverle las llaves. Las rechazó de forma rotunda. Dijo que prefería que lo tuviera alguien que le caía bien y no cualquier estúpido del concesionario que nunca lo llegaría a apreciar. Después todos los chicos, incluido yo, bajamos al garaje para que Emmett pudiera enseñarnos su última monada. Tenía una nueva camioneta GMC y era obvio que ya le había hecho unas cuantas modificaciones. Bastante difícil de creer, pero la Rubia sabía de coches. Supongo que esta información es privada entre Edward y yo. Y mejor que fuera de esa manera. ¿Lo has entendido, Edward? Por la sonrisa de su cara, me imaginaba que sí.

Tuve la sensación de que Emmett sería el mejor y el más tranquilo de todos mis tutores. Descubrí que el ordenador portátil de mi habitación había venido también de su parte. Seguramente nos desviaríamos de los estudios y haríamos muchas otras cosas. Voy a tener ganas de empezar con la asignatura de derecho empresarial. Realmente me sentía como si estuviera en uno de los episodios de MTV en los que enseñan esas casas increíbles y me estuvieran dando un tour. Bueno, en realidad esta casa era tan opulenta como algunas de las casas que he visto en ese programa.

Nessie y yo comimos en casa de Rosalie y Emmett. Tenía que admitir que la Rubia sabía cocinar. Esperaba que su ingrediente secreto no fuera un escupitajo. ¿Pueden los vampiros lanzar escupitajos? ¿Tienen mal aliento?

Me avergoncé cuando Edward se inclinó hacia delante y dijo:

-El término correcto es _saliva_, y no la segregamos. Producimos veneno. Y no, no tenemos mal aliento.

Todos los otros vampiros se giraron para mirarme, incluida Esme. Ya no tenía remedio, no podía ni avergonzarme. Mantuve la cabeza baja y comí. Puñetero lector de mentes. Era una pregunta retórica idiota, no esperaba una respuesta. Y no te estaba hablando a ti. ¿Puedes salir de mi cabeza? Es molesto.

Después de la comida, todo el mundo se dispersó y yo me fui a la casa de Edward y Bella para estar con Nessie. Me quedé hasta después de la cena. Edward me recordó que tenía que estar en casa antes de las nueve de la noche, así que volví junto a Carlisle y Esme. Tener una hora para llegar a casa era un horror, especialmente desde que empecé a salir y a entrar por mi cuenta desde la primera vez que entré en fase. Pero un trato era un trato. Espero que la manada nunca se entere, o se reirán y me lo recordarán el resto de mi vida.

Al día siguiente, mi vida empezó siguiendo el nuevo horario. De todo lo que me había imaginado que podía ocurrir, estudiar un montón de horas fue lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza, pero fue justamente lo que tuve que hacer. Mi horario de estudio incluía una asignatura por día, pero la cantidad de conocimientos bombeados literalmente a mi cerebro era más que lo uno podía creer. Luego encima estaban los deberes. No había forma de que me escaqueara ni un ratito ya que sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder si quería ponerme al día. De modo que tenía que seguir adelante sin importar lo que se me pusiera por el camino.

Luego estaba Nessie. Iba a casa de Edward y Bella cada día, llegando casi sin energía, quejándome y esperando recibir un poco de empatía, sólo para encontrarme a Nessie prosperando en sus estudios. Siempre estaba "hambrienta" de más conocimientos, y para mi espanto, su nuevo pasatiempo favorito era hacer los deberes conmigo. Ella era una de las razones por las que acababa mis deberes a tiempo, para el asombro de Bella.

Llamaba a Billy en días alternos. De algún modo, tener tanto que hacer me hacía sentir culpable por dejar de lado a Billy. Incluso si esta vez me había marchado con su aprobación y no me había largado como había hecho otras veces. Entraba en fase cada noche y normalmente corría simplemente para distenderme. También me comunicaba con la manada de esta forma. Ellos me informaban de los últimos cotilleos de la Reserva.

Mi vida empezó lentamente a seguir una rutina y gradualmente me encontré menos agobiado respecto al trabajo y al estudio de mis asignaturas. Era capaz de absorber las lecciones mejor. Supongo que la disciplina era lo que siempre había necesitado. No me extrañaba que Carlisle estuviese seguro de que podría completar dos años de instituto en uno solo.

Extrañamente, era feliz. Rachel me lo mencionó una noche por teléfono y eso me hizo pensar. A pesar de todos los cambios drásticos que había dado mi vida, incluso a pesar de que no fui feliz siendo un lobo cuando me transformé la primera vez, ahora mismo, en este momento, era feliz.

**N/T (Cassio):**

* "Who let the dogs out" en español significa "Quién dejó salir a los perros". La autora utiliza esta canción para hacernos reír, jugando con el significado de perro, muy parecido al de lobo (misma especie, caninos). Os animo a escucharla en YouTube, es muy divertida y tiene mucho ritmo.

** "Dressed for Success" es español significa "Vestido para Deslumbrar". De nuevo, la autora utiliza de forma cómica otra canción para sugerirnos que nada más levantarse, Jacob se vestirá para _romper_ con la ropa que le ha dejado Alice, la experta en moda.

*** Esta broma en inglés tiene más gracia, ya que _"concentrate"_ se puede traducir por el verbo "concentrarse", que es lo que se supone que intenta Rosalie en la broma que hace Jake de ella al leer la botella de zumo. Yo lo he traducido como "concentrado", puesto que en español no encontraríamos escrito en ninguna botella de zumo "zumo concentrase", sino "zumo concentrado".

**N/A (Ninadoll): **No sé si debo dejar de escribir o no. Los comentarios definitivamente ayudan. Sin reviews no sabré si soy buena o en lo que necesito mejorar.


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/T (Cassio): **¡Pon fin empieza a hablar Nessie! Creo que a partir de ahora la historia os gustará muchísimo más. No sé si he hecho una buena traducción de este capítulo, porque no ha sido fácil. Al menos no puedo negar que me está gustando traducir esta parte y las que siguen en el próximo capítulo. Sabed que me doy toda la prisa que puedo, pero que a veces tengo otras obligaciones. Me encantará leer vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias a DAN, drake dark, alexblackcullen, maga, Isuldory, shyrose717 y LOLITA por sus comentarios y por darme ánimos, sois geniales ;).

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Descargo de Responsabilidades - Este es el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo estoy jugando en su universo por un tiempo.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Jacob**_

Mi vida en Hanover fue lentamente cayendo en la rutina. Cogí el ritmo de las clases y la disciplina suficiente para acabar mis deberes todos los días. También descubrí que aún me quedaba tiempo para salir un poco y explorar la ciudad para ver los paisajes.

Encontré tiempo para juguetear con mi moto en el garaje de Carlisle. Tuve dinero para comprar más herramientas y partes originales de la marca Harley, con las cuales reemplacé algunas de las piezas que yo había fabricado y que estaba usando.

Una tarde, mientras estaba traqueteando con los cables de la moto, la Rubia entró. Olfateó en mi dirección y dejó claro que estaba allí para cambiar el aceite de los coches de Carlisle y Esme. De alguna forma, me encontré ofreciéndole ayuda, y para mi sorpresa, ella la aceptó. Trabajamos conjuntamente en silencio. Cosas más extrañas han ocurrido ¿no?

Después quiso echarle un vistazo al Jeep. La dejé. Toqueteó algunas cosas, y más tarde levantó la mirada con una mueca en la cara. No pudo encontrar nada que estuviera mal en el coche. Le brindé una mis sonrisas angelicales al mismo tiempo que ella le echaba un vistazo rápido a la moto.

-Adelante. -Me dirigí hacia la moto. Ella tenía curiosidad y yo me sentía magnánimo.

Caminó hasta donde yo estaba y comenzó a inspeccionar la moto y a hacer algunas preguntas. Las contesté. Puedo hablar de coches y de motos en cualquier momento, incluso con Rosalie Cullen. Tenía que admitirlo, la chica sabía de lo que hablaba. Si no tuviera que mirarla, pensaría que estoy hablando con algún anciano. No me di cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado hasta que Esme apareció y me preguntó si iba a ir a casa de Bella a cenar o si prefería que ella me preparase algo. Rosalie y yo pegamos un bote avergonzados. ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer que perdiera la noción del tiempo hablando con ella! Mascullando mi respuesta a una Esme que parecía divertirse con todo aquello, me subí al Jeep y me fui.

Para mi alivio, Bella y Nessie aceptaron mis disculpas por llegar tarde, hasta que me di la vuelta y me encontré con un entretenido Edward sonriéndome. Le dije que se callara cuando pasé por su lado, rozándole groseramente, de camino a la cocina.

El resto de la familia, de alguna manera, cogió la indirecta de guardarse sus pensamientos para ellos mismos. Rosalie empezó a venir por la casa de Carlisle y Esme más y más menudo, y en muchas ocasiones me invitaba a ir a su propio garaje después de haber terminado las lecciones con Emmett. Tuvo algunos consejos que darme para la moto y fue obvio que las modificaciones eran lo suyo. También me llevó con ella a algunas tiendas de piezas y accesorios. Me gustaba comprar piezas nuevas y originales. Lentamente íbamos entablando una amistad de algún tipo. Sin embargo, si el tema de conversación no incluía coches o motos, felizmente volvíamos a meternos el uno con el otro. Después de todo, tenía una colección muy extensa de bromas para rubias.

Con el apoyo de Esme, había estado intentando que Billy viniera a visitarnos, pero él continuaba rechazando la idea. Por suerte, Paul y Rachel aceptaron a la primera. Volaron hasta aquí para pasar un fin de semana y les recogí en el aeropuerto. Rachel era simpática y abierta, por lo que se llevó bien con todo el mundo. Paul estuvo un poco reservado. Puede que fuera por el hecho de que los licántropos fueran superados en número por los vampiros, pero al final estuvo tranquilo. Para mí era suficiente con que no entrara en fase delante de sus huéspedes vampiros, y para él era suficiente con que yo estuviera realmente bien y tuviera aún mi dignidad.

Tener a Rachel y a Paul ahí me dio la oportunidad de probar algunos de los restaurantes de Hanover. Rachel incluso nos arrastró a algunas discotecas, donde Paul y yo conseguimos entrar sin que nos miraran nuestros carnets de identidad. Como es obvio, parecíamos tener veintitantos años.

Encontré extraño que las mujeres me invitaran a copas o vinieran y me preguntaran para bailar con ellas. Rachel tuvo a Paul bien amarrado todo el tiempo, supongo que para hacerle entender a todas las chicas de que ya estaba cogido. Yo, sin embargo, era como un ciervo que se hubiera quedado paralizado delante de los faros de un coche. Realmente no sabía como reaccionar ni como desenvolverme. Y todo el tiempo, Rachel y Paul me animaban para que me divirtiera. Así que bailé con las chicas que me lo pidieron. Respondí de forma educada cuando flirtearon conmigo. Acepté todas las notas y servilletas con sus números de teléfono. Les prometí que las llamaría a cada una. Y después, al final, tan pronto como salimos fuera, me deshice de cualquier papel arrugado que tuviera en las manos o en el pantalón.

Intenté analizar mis sentimientos. ¿Me sentía como si estuviera engañando a Nessie? No, no me sentía así. ¿Estaba interesado, aunque sólo fuera un poquito, en alguna de esas mujeres? No, no lo estaba. ¿Incluso para una noche? Hmmm... no. ¿Podía deberse esto a la imprimación? No tenía ni idea.

Sabía por las sesiones de cotilleos con la manada que los lobos eran ahora los chicos populares en el colegio. Todos sabíamos que era por los músculos y el aire de misterio con el que andábamos. Supe que Embry, Seth y los lobos más jóvenes se estaban llevando de calle toda la atención femenina que podían abarcar. Me di cuenta entonces de que esa era la razón por la que las mujeres sentían interés por mí aquí. Un chico indio americano alto y bien formado no se ve todos los días. Pero yo no tenía interés en aprovecharme de la situación como lo hacían Embry y Seth. Yo me divertía, pero nunca lo buscaba.

A veces recordaba la vez en que Edward y Carlisle me sentaron para decirme que esperaban más de mí si Nessie iba a elegir pasar el resto de su vida conmigo una vez hubiera crecido del todo. Encontré divertido que fueran Edward y Carlisle quienes pensaran en un futuro romántico para Nessie y para mí. Lo que sentía por ella era más que nada algo platónico. Dudaba que esos sentimientos pudieran cambiar y tener una naturaleza romántica. Dejé de pensar de ello. Viviré en el momento presente y pensaré en el ahora.

Volví a casa en avión para el cumpleaños de Billy. Sólo fue un viaje de fin de semana. Era la primera vez que me separaba de Nessie tantos kilómetros y por tantas horas desde que naciera. Estaba bien estar de vuelta con mi familia y los miembros de la manada, aunque siempre tenía este sentimiento de intranquilidad. Y Quil fue el único que se dio cuenta. Supongo que era porque era el mismo sentimiento que él siempre sentía cuando se tenía que separar de Claire.

Hicimos una fogata en los acantilados para la cual Rachel hizo una gran tarta. Todo el mundo bromeó con el hecho de que las luces de todas las velas era mayor que la propia luz de la fogata. Billy se lo pasó bien. Yo estaba contento.

Emily vino y se sentó a mi lado por un rato. Mencionó que había cambiado. Eso realmente me alarmó. Esa fue una de mis preocupaciones cuando me marchaba con los Cullens. ¿Dejaría de ser la persona que en realidad era? ¿Qué era lo que quería decir Emily?

Escuché su suave risa.

-Relájate. Lo digo de una buena manera. Has madurado, Jacob, y te has convertido en un hombre muy guapo. Hay algo en la forma en que te mueves y caminas... está genial.

Resoplé. Sí, sí, seguro, seguro. Lo que sea. Todavía soy el mismo.

Una vez que Emily se marchó, socialicé un poco con los lobos y después me senté al lado del refrigerador y observé a mi padre y a Sam junto al fuego. Si echaba una mirada a través del nebuloso humo, podía casi visualizar a un antiguo jefe y a los guerreros de la tribu sentados alrededor de las llamas. Me pregunté si algún día tendría la misma relación con ellos. ¿Generaría el mismo respeto que Billy recibe de cada uno? Sólo podía tener esperanza.

Fui sacado de mi ensueño cuando alguien se dejó caer a mi lado. Era una de las chicas con las que solía ir al colegio. Era simpática y habladora, y quería saber qué estaba haciendo y a qué instituto iba. Al final me invitó a una cena y a un cine para el día siguiente. La rechacé. Podía sentir la mirada de asombro de cada uno de los lobos que había en los alrededores mientras escuchaban y espiaban mi conversación.

Al día siguiente, visitando viejos lugares con Quil y Embry, me encontré con más chicas del instituto. Hubo una vez en que ellas ni siquiera me habrían dado la hora, y ahora venían y se acercaban para decir hola. Se lo comenté a Quil y a Embry, y ambos me tomaron el pelo acerca de como me he convertido en un hombre muy guapo. Asumí que también habían escuchado lo que me dijo Emily. Burros.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, ya había conseguido el diploma del instituto. No pude creer lo bien que lo hice. Justo después me encontré matriculado en la Universidad de Dartmouth para una carrera de ingeniería. Era una facultad muy cara, pero ahora me lo podía permitir, gracias a Alice. Estaba aprendiendo a manejar mis propias inversiones, y a decir verdad, me parecía muy interesante como funcionaba el mercado de valores.

La vida de la universidad era distinta. Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper también se matricularon al mismo tiempo, así que había momentos en los que tenía compañía cuando rondaba por los pasillos.

Continué viviendo con Carlisle y Esme. Esme en realidad no habría permitido algo distinto. El horario tan estricto de clases que había tenido durante meses por parte de los Cullens me había dado la disciplina necesaria para sacar buenas notas en mis estudios. Trabajos, proyectos, investigaciones. Incluso me divertía cada vez más y más.

Durante todo este tiempo, las mujeres siempre mostraban interés por mí. Lentamente aprendí a aceptarlo todo como algo normal. No tenía citas con nadie. Ni siquiera de vez en cuando. Pero llegó un momento en que me encontré tan a gusto conmigo mismo, que ya no me quedaba helado o actuaba como un chico tímido. Ahora flirteaba de vuelta cuando flirteaban conmigo, aunque nunca dejaba que las cosas fueran a nada más. Jasper y Edward solían contarle a Emmett lo que ocurría en la universidad. Ellos me decían que el nombre que me habían puesto en el campus era 'rompecorazones', y me contaban como las chicas decían que no tenía novia porque pensaba que ninguna de las mujeres de Hanover era lo bastante buena para mí. Yo simplemente me reía con los demás, sin darle mucha importancia. Me mantuve ocupado con mis estudios, mis frecuentes viajes a La Push, con las visitas de mis hermanos lobos y con mi Nessie.

Tal como predije, mis sentimientos hacia Nessie permanecieron platónicos. Pero la atracción que sentí la primera vez que la miré a los ojos se mantenía fuerte. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Necesitaba mantenerla a salvo. Necesitaba ver que era feliz. En mis viajes de vuelta a casa había observado como eran mis hermanos lobos con sus imprimadas. Estar en sus cabezas cuando entrábamos en fase también me ayudaba a comprenderlo todo un poco más. Hablé de mis sentimientos con Quil y nos dimos cuenta de que lo que sentíamos por nuestras imprimadas era totalmente diferente del resto de lobos. No estaba ansioso por tener novia, ni tampoco lo estaba Quil. Pero aún así, seguía haciéndome preguntas. ¿De qué iba exactamente la imprimación?

Durante el paso de los meses, el crecimiento acelerado de Nessie continuó, pero ya no nos desesperábamos. Yo simplemente me sentía feliz de estar a su lado y disfrutar de su compañía. Su desarrollo mental era más rápido que su desarrollo físico, y esto le interesaba especialmente a Carlisle. Todos nos dimos cuenta de lo maduro que era su comportamiento, aunque también se estaba volviendo más autoritaria y exigente, tal y como lo haría una típica chica adolescente. Pero a pesar de todo ello, seguía siendo un encanto y dulce. Tenía que admitirlo, Edward sabía ser un padre de la cabeza a los pies. Era estricto y disciplinario cuando era necesario, así como un padre cariñoso el resto del tiempo. Después estaba Bella. Nunca se le pasaba nada y siempre estaba un paso por delante de Nessie. A pesar de los berrinches que Nessie a veces tiene y a pesar de las posturas calladas y sin sentido que Bella tiene de vez en cuando, siempre puedes sentir el amor y la calidez en esa casa. Nessie también lo sabe y le gusta.

Nessie había dejado de beber sangre y había empezado con la comida humana. Aún así, todavía necesitaba beber sangre al menos una o dos veces al mes. Se ponía muy pálida y se cansaba mucho si no lo hacía, como una flor marchita. Conseguir que cazara era ya toda una hazaña. Así como le encantaban los exteriores y salir fuera, cazar no le divertía en absoluto. Solía desafiarla para ver quién de los dos podía coger el alce más grande, pero con el paso de los años, mi papel se convirtió en uno totalmente nuevo. Tenía que ir yo mismo a separar a un ciervo del resto de la manada, como si fuera un perro labrador, y dirigirlo hacia donde ella se encontraba para animarla a que bebiera. Ella lo hacía muy muy renuentemente. Todavía les suplicaba a Edward y a Carlisle para que le dieran sangre donada cuando llegaba el momento de cazar, y a veces, incluso deseaba poder comprar sangre en un tetra brick en el supermercado. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que había dejado de vaciar toda la sangre de los animales de los que bebía. Se lo mencioné a Edward. La cantidad de sangre que Nessie consumía caía gradualmente, y esto provocó que tanto Edward como Carlisle se pusieran de nuevo a investigar. Nessie estaba cambiando.

_**Nessie**_

Estaba acurrucada en el asiento de la ventana, en mi habitación. Miré a los árboles balacearse en la brisa exterior y apoyé mi cabeza contra el cristal. Podía escuchar a mi madre en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena. Papá tenía clases hoy y Jake estaba fuera haciendo recados.

Pensar en Jacob aceleró un poco el pulso de mi corazón. Espero cada día a que aparezca. Él era lo único que podía esperar en lo que de otra manera era un día vacío para mí. Él es mi sol en un día nublado, y cuando hace frío fuera, yo literalmente me he sentido como si fuera mayo. Y no es sólo porque su temperatura corporal siempre es alta. Es sobre todo por como me siento cuando estoy a su lado y como me siento cuando estoy lejos de él. Cuanto más lejos está, más vacía me siento. Sabía lo suficiente de romanticismo por los libros, la televisión, y simplemente por ver a mi familia. Sabía que, mientras él sólo me veía como a su mejor amiga o como a una sobrina o como a una niña pequeña, mis sentimientos hacia él eran más profundos.

Estaba segura de que mi familia sospechaba de la evolución de mis sentimientos hacia Jacob, los cuales se habían vuelto más profundos y fuertes. Pero nadie decía nada al respecto, y por eso mismo, me sentía agradecida. También daba gracias de que nadie me mirase con pena y de que Jacob permaneciera felizmente ignorante. Me levanté despacio y me arrastré hasta el espejo de pie que había cerca de la pared. Me observé a mí misma. La Tía Alice me compra toda la ropa, pero la influencia de Jacob me ha dado el coraje y la fuerza suficientes para encararla. Ella compra para mí, pero yo me pongo lo que quiero.

A veces tengo suerte y la Tía me lleva con ella, y vamos de compras por las ciudades vecinas. Otras veces, me ha llevado incluso más lejos, he estado en la mayoría de tiendas de Nueva York. También he ido de viaje al extranjero en varias ocasiones con mi familia, y siempre que fuera más allá de Hanover, he podido ver paisajes y dar vueltas como una humana normal.

He visitado museos y he mirado catálogos en librerías con mis padres. He ido a la ópera y a ver ballet con el Abuelo Carlisle y la Abuela Esme. He estado en jugueterías y combates de lucha con la Tía Rosalie y el Tío Emmett. He ido de compras y he ido a conciertos con la Tía Alice y el Tío Jasper. He hecho castillos de arena en la playa y he aprendido a surfear con Jacob. Y cuando visito al Abuelo Charlie, voy de pesca con él.

Es muy importante para mi familia que esté expuesta a todo lo que ellos creen que me pueden dejar experimentar. Pero desde muy pequeña se me ha enseñado que nuestra seguridad depende de nuestra habilidad para mantener nuestro secreto. No he tenido amigos ni amigas puesto que mi ritmo de crecimiento habría atraído una atención que no queremos, pero en realidad no me importó. Tenía a mi familia y a Jake. Era feliz.

Papá y el Abuelo Carlisle siempre han sido muy abiertos y honestos conmigo. También respetan mi mente y mi forma de pensar y me tratan como a una adulta cuando responden a mis preguntas. Sabía todo respecto a las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, sabía por qué era diferente. Sabía que, dado que soy tan diferente, el Abuelo Carlisle estudiaba y documentaba todo lo que había sobre mí como si fuera un proyecto de ciencias. Nunca me lo tomé a mal. Sabía que estaba intentando aprender más acerca de mí por si acaso algún día necesitaba atención médica.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me vino la regla. Sabía qué esperar ya que el Abuelo Carlisle me lo había explicado, así que no me sorprendí ni me asusté. Pero también me comentó de que no estaba seguro de que me fuera a venir. Estaba preparándose para ambas posibilidades. Cuando me vino el período, el Abuelo Carlisle estaba más que satisfecho. Había dicho que tal vez podría tener hijos algún día, lo que me hizo sonrojar e hizo que Mamá, la Tía Rosalie y la Abuela Esme me abrazaran con alegría. Papá simplemente pareció preocupado. Jacob y mis tíos se marcharon en cuanto escucharon la palabra "período".

Mirándome en el espejo ahora, veía a una chica de doce o trece años. Mi pelo rizado de color bronce caía hasta mi cintura, y era delgada y alta. Tenía unos ojos grandes y marrones, con unas pestañas curvadas. Y mis mejillas casi siempre eran rosadas. Lo odiaba. ¡Parecía una niña!

Mamá a veces me hablaba de su infancia y acerca de lo desgarbada y torpe que era. Ella me dice que yo tengo elegancia y me menciona lo hermosa que soy. Yo me río de ella. Me conozco, cuando me exalto o me enfado mucho, pierdo esta 'elegancia' de la que habla mi madre. Y es por lo que, últimamente, cuando sea que viene Jacob, yo me tropiezo o me resbalo o me empiezan a temblar los dedos de las manos. Esto asombra a mis padres. A mí me pone de los nervios. ¿Cómo hago para que un magnífico licántropo se fije en mí cuando todo lo que ve es una niña pequeña, flacucha y torpe?

Suspiré al escuchar el Jeep de Jacob entrar en el camino de entrada. Usando la coleta que tenía en la muñeca, me recogí el pelo en un moño desordenado y volví al salón. Sin mirar a Jacob, llegué hasta el sofá sin incidentes y me dejé caer encima. Si me quedaba quieta, podría salvar mi dignidad. Cogí de la mesa del café el libro Cumbres Borrascosas estropeado de Mamá e intenté aparentar estar entretenida mientras pasaba las páginas. Jake se sentó a mi lado y luché por mantener mi apariencia casual de pasar página tras página, y lo logré bastante bien hasta que sentí las manos de Jake en mi cabeza. Tiró de la coleta y dejó que mi pelo cayera hasta posarse sobre mis hombros. Me sobresaltó tanto que rompí el libro en dos, quedándome con una mitad en cada mano. Me dio mucha vergüenza. ¿Dónde estaba la 'elegancia' cuando la necesitaba? Maldita sea la fuerza vampira. El rubor de mis mejillas tampoco ayudó. Ni tampoco la risita de Jacob. Me enfadó tanto que le lancé las dos mitades del libro a la cabeza y me fui a ayudar a mi madre en la cocina.  
Cocinar era algo que me gustaba. Aprendí mucho ayudando a Mamá y a la Abuela Esme, y poco a poco empecé a experimentar por mi cuenta y a buscar recetas por Internet para probarlas. El único que me juzga siempre inhala todo lo que pongo delante de él en el plato, y jura que tengo un 'don'. Siempre me emociona hasta el tuétano de los huesos cuando Jacob suelta cosas así. También cocino para el Abuelo Charlie y para Billy cuando voy a Forks o a La Push. Mientras que ellos no me alaban de una forma tan verbal como Jacob, siempre me encanta cuando veo que ambos repiten lo que sea que he preparado.

Otra cosa que me gusta es hacer fotos. Tal vez venga del hecho de que he sido fotografiada casi a diario por la Tía Alice y la Tía Rosalie, y por mi vida, que no puedo imaginar de dónde viene mi interés por las cámaras y la fotografía. Pero después de la primera vez que caminé por una habitación con una cámara en las manos y enfoqué para una hacer una foto, se convirtió en una norma para mí visualizarlo todo o hacerme una foto mental de lo que fuera que estuviese mirando. Y entonces para unas Navidades recibí una preciosa cámara fotográfica de parte de la Tía Rosalie y el Tío Emmett. Puesto que todo era digital, casi todas las fotos que había tomado con mi cámara estaban guardadas en mi ordenador.

Hacer fotos me llevó a encontrar otra afición. A veces, cuando enfocaba para una fotografía, me llegaba la inspiración de ráfagas de colores y formas. Había momentos en que mi cabeza estaba llena de esas imágenes y un día mi padre me compró un caballete, algunos lienzos y algunas pinturas y pinceles. Me llevó un tiempo plasmar en los cuadros lo que veía en mi cabeza, hasta que finalmente conseguí pintar la visión de mi mente en el lienzo. No pintaba cada día, sólo cuando me llegaba la inspiración. Cuando tenía una imagen en la cabeza, no dejaba de estar inquieta hasta que podía plasmarlo en un cuadro. Empecé a tomar clases de pintura. El Abuelo Carlisle tenía un amigo vampiro que era un artista y a quien no le importaba ser mi profesor. Daba clases semanales. Mi padre y el Tío Emmett me llevaban hasta la ciudad en la que Armand vivía.

Armand me animó a pensar en algún sobrenombre con el que firmar mis cuadros para que no se pudieran rastrear hasta mí. Empecé a firmar mis obras como Masen, el apellido de Papá cuando todavía era humano. Armand vivía de su arte. También convivía permanentemente entre humanos como nosotros, aunque él no era vegetariano como mi familia. Armand tenía un representante que se encargaba de sus cuadros. Era un artista muy buscado. Nadie sabía nada de Armand, todas las transacciones iban a través de su agente. Armand me alentó diciéndome que con la suficiente práctica, también yo podría ser lo suficientemente buena para vender mi trabajo. Esta era una gran idea que cultivé en mi mente y una que mi familia apoyó.

Ahora estaba dando clases de nivel universitario. Como dice el Abuelo Carlisle, mi desarrollo mental estaba avanzado. Yo pienso que eso viene de mi genes vampíricos, puesto que soy capaz de concentrarme totalmente en algo en profundidad. Estaba a la altura de Jacob y a veces deseaba poder ir con él a la universidad. Podríamos sentarnos juntos en clase y quedar para comer. Desafortunadamente, mientras tuviera la apariencia de una niña pequeña, no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Jacob Black. Estaba enamorada de él, y vivía con el miedo diario de que conociera y se enamorara de alguna otra chica antes de que yo pudiera crecer y decirle lo que sentía.

He estado en bastantes fogatas con Jacob en La Push. He escuchado como cuentan sus leyendas alrededor del fuego y me encanta cada vez que hablan del tratado que hicieron con mi familia. Unas pocas veces he escuchado historias de imprimaciones y entendía que era algo que ocurría en raras ocasiones entre los lobos. Sabía que Sam, Jared y Paul se habían imprimado y, a veces, cuando observaba a las parejas, me daba cuenta de lo compenetrados que estaban entre ellos. Encontré este hecho realmente hermoso, aunque también me provocaba un nudo doloroso en la garganta.

Desde aquella noche, he estado preocupada de que Jacob se imprime de alguien y me deje. Sabía que la imprimación ocurre cuando un lobo mira a los ojos de su imprimada por primera vez después de entrar en fase. Sabía que si Jacob se hubiera imprimado de mí, ya lo habría hecho. Sabía que sólo me veía como a una niña pequeña. Sabía por como me trataba que se preocupaba mucho por mí, pero que no sentía por mí lo que Sam siente por Emily, al menos no de esa manera. Éramos muy buenos amigos, sino los mejores. Sabía que la imprimación estaba fuera de lugar, puesto que sino ya habría ocurrido. Tendré que depender del amor para mantener a Jacob a mi lado. Sólo podía esperar a que él se enamorara de mí una vez hubiera crecido del todo. No podía esperar a crecer.

A veces, cuando paso tiempo con Jacob, él recibe llamadas de mujeres. Él dice que son compañeras de la universidad. Siempre puedo escuchar ambos lados de la conversación y las chicas siempre suenan sexys mientras flirtean e invitan a Jacob a una cita. Él siempre las rechaza, pero al mismo tiempo es simpático y algunas veces flirtea con ellas. Vivo con el miedo de que un día él acepte una cita con algunas de esas mujeres.

Cada día me doy cuenta de las llamadas, las miradas, de las notas que hay en su mochila y muero un poquito. Estoy segura de que mi padre es consciente de mis pensamientos, y algunas veces, cuando viene a darme el beso de buenas noches, me susurra que disfrute el ser joven por ahora, que ya tendré el resto de la eternidad para ser adulta. Yo quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad con Jacob. ¿Cómo sobreviviré si alguien se lo lleva lejos de mí? Papá me sonríe y me dice de esperar pacientemente a crecer. Vería las cosas distintas entonces.

Tenía cuatro años en un cuerpo de doce y la mente de una chica de dieciséis. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente. Y paciente era mientras esperaba a que mi cuerpo se pusiera a la altura de mi mente. Paciente mientras esperaba a que mi hombre lobo empezara a mirarme como a una mujer.

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Ha sido difícil escribir este capítulo y todavía no estoy segura de si he conseguido transmitir lo que quería. Necesito saber si estoy aburriendo a alguien.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/T (Cassio): **Este es un capítulo más cortito, pero no por ello menos importante. Como siempre, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible con la traducción. Alexblackcullen, no quiero desvelarte si habrá un tercero o tercera en la historia, mejor que lo vayas descubriendo por ti mismo/a ;). Os he dejado una entrada en mi blog en referencia a este capítulo. Nada importante, pero por si os interesa, echarle un vistazo. Muchísimas gracias a DAN, drake dark, alexblackcullen, Isuldory, LOLITA, Patty Salvatore y lani'sworld por sus reviews. Me encanta leer vuestras palabras.

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Descargo de Responsabilidades - Este es el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo estoy jugando en su universo por un tiempo.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Nessie**_

Mi mente era una espiral de marrones. Barro, chocolate, caramelo, barniz - todo estaba mojado y empalagoso. Y de entre todos los marrones salía un verde que ganaba intensidad. Estaba teniendo dificultad para sacar todo este remolino de colores de mi cabeza.

A veces, los colores que aparecían en mi mente eran difíciles de plasmar sobre un lienzo. Era complicado cuando tenía una imagen tan clara y nítida que consumía el resto de las cosas que me rodeaban. Y después, replicarlo, era en algunas ocasiones una lucha. Esa era la razón por la que todavía necesitaba las lecciones de Armand. Por eso estaba agradecida de que él fuera un vampiro y de que pudiéramos confiar en él con mi don. Había momentos en los que le mostraba la imagen de mi cabeza y él me sugería una mezcla diferente de sombras para alcanzar el tono que necesitaba. Esa habilidad que él tenía venía de años de experiencia que a mí aún me faltaba por tener. Una que no podía esperar a tener.

Algunas veces deseaba poder tener el talento que Papá tenía para componer música. Nunca le veías ponerse furioso cuando no era capaz de sacar alguna pieza fuera de su cabeza. En realidad, Papá se relaja cuando está con el piano. Pintar para mí era como una llamada espiritual. Algo profundo dentro de mí continuaba sacando estos intensos estallidos de colores. Necesitaban salir fuera. Y yo estaba aprendiendo lentamente a controlar las emociones que estas imágenes continuaban removiendo.

Sacar fotos era más relajante para mí. Pasaba horas sacando fotos de las cosas más mundanas, y luego me sentía muy orgullosa cuando la fotografía que salía capturaba un momento de asombrosa belleza. La fotografía era algo con lo que no tenía problemas. Venía de forma natural. Era algo que realmente me encantaba. Algo con lo que podía capturar el momento con el simple click de un botón. Lo adoraba.

Ahora mismo estaba luchando con los marrones. Y sabía por qué mi mente estaba en ese estado de confusión. La noche anterior, la Tía Rosalie y el Tío Emmet nos llevaron a Jacob y a mí a ver una película en el cine del pueblo de al lado. Yo estaba entusiasmada y me lo tomé como si fuera una cita, por lo que hice un extra esfuerzo con mi apariencia. Desafortunadamente, Mamá me hizo quitarme todo el maquillaje de la cara antes de que pudiera irme. Pero, gracias a Dios, la Tita Rosalie me pasó su brillo de labios en el coche. Nada me podría haber arruinado la noche de ayer. Estaba demasiado ilusionada.

Todavía estaba contenta cuando Jacob deambuló con el Tío Emmett, dejándome a mí con la Tía Rosalie. Entramos en algunas tiendas antes de volver a ver a Jake y al Tío Emmett delante del cine. La Tía Rosalie y el Tío Emmett se fueron a la cola de las entradas mientras Jake y yo íbamos a por las palomitas. Estaba aún bien con todo mientras cogía el cubo de palomitas que Jake me estaba dando. Fue cuando él cogió las bebidas que mi mundo se vino abajo.

Vi, como si fuera a cámara lenta, como la chica tras el mostrador articulaba con los labios un "llámame" a Jake, y como él le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía de vuelta. Era surrealista como en ese momento, cuando tenía un intenso dolor en el pecho, me di cuenta de que los dientes de Jacob brillaban blancos en contraste con su piel morena. Me di cuenta de como se estiraba su piel sobre sus altos pómulos. Me di cuenta de lo caliente que estaba su brazo cuando lo pasó alrededor de mi cuello y me llevó de vuelta con la Tía Rose y el Tío Emmett.

Me senté en aquella oscura sala de cine y luché para no llorar. Dolía. La Tía Rosalie tuvo que haber intuido mi tristeza. Posó gentilmente la palma de su mano en mi cara. El frío helado de su piel ayudó a calmar las lágrimas que estaban por caer. Sujeté su mano pegada a mi rostro durante un rato más y conseguí calmarme. Hice un gran trabajo recomponiéndome, tanto, que Jake nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadada. Bromeé durante todo el recorrido de vuelta a casa acerca de lo ridícula que había sido la película que habíamos visto.

Ahora mismo, todavía estaba dándole vueltas a aquel incidente. Jake caminó hasta quedar de pie a mi lado. Puso un brazo alrededor de mi cabeza y me dio palmaditas en el cogote. Hoy no era un día en el que quisiera ser tratada como a una niña. Intenté quitarme su brazo de encima, pero no pude. Me di por vencida y en su lugar le mordí. Tuve cuidado de no rasgar la piel. Me soltó inmediatamente mientras yo esperaba algún tipo de reprimenda. Todo lo que hizo fue limpiarse el brazo en mi espalda.  
-¡Buag! ¡Nessie, me has dejado todo babeado!

Típico de Jake. No puedo siquiera permanecer enfadada con él un tiempo.

-Vente a darte un respiro conmigo, Nessie. He traído comida.

Hizo que su labio inferior sobresaliera hacia fuera como si estuviera triste; no pude resistirme y accedí. De todos modos, no podía concentrarme ya en los colores. Le seguí hasta el salón y me dejé caer encima del sofá, aceptando el Frappucino que me entregaba. Otra tonalidad de marrón. Hmm...

Pobre ignorante Jacob. Supongo que nunca se daba cuenta del nombre y el número de teléfono escritos en el lateral del vaso. Las mujeres se le ofrecen allí por donde él va y, o es realmente ignorante de lo que ocurre, o se ha acostumbrado a ello. Yo, sin embargo, me doy cuenta de todo lo que tiene que ver con Jacob. De todo.

Me cogió la mano y puso mi palma sobre su mejilla.

-Enséñame -dijo.

Y así lo hice. Le enseñé los marrones de mi cabeza. Sabía que venían de la desesperación. Pero tuve cuidado de esconder esa parte de Jake.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo soltando mi mano-. Estaba preocupado de que estuvieras pensando en excrementos o algo así. Todos esos marrones...

Resoplé. Jake siempre tenía esos momentos en los que sabía decir algo estúpido para animar el ambiente. Nunca sabía si lo hacía adrede y formaba parte de su forma de ser, pero me daba otro motivo por el que amarle.

-Tu club de fans va de nuevo a por todas -indiqué el nombre y el número de teléfono escritos en mi vaso de papel.

Jake miró hacia un lado y resopló.

-Si, claro. Quítame la ropa y el coche y veremos si aún están interesadas.

-¿No estás tú interesado en alguna de ellas?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque soy selectivo.

-Ajam. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? Cuéntame.

-Una mujer que lo sepa todo de mí, todo lo malo, mis horribles hábitos, y que aún así me quiera a pesar de ello. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a una chica así?

-Jo, no lo sé. Es bastante asqueroso como a veces hablas con la boca llena -me reí. Pero dentro de mí y en el fondo estaba gritando "¡Yo Jacob! Yo lo sé todo de ti y te quiero muchísimo."

Después de que Jacob se marchara aquella noche, mis padres quisieron hablar conmigo. Papá siempre había sabido de mis sentimientos hacia Jacob. ¿Cómo escondes algo de un lector de mentes? Sabía que se lo contaba todo a Mamá. Papá nunca podía ocultarle nada a Mamá.

Como de costumbre, Papá fue directo al grano. Eso era algo que siempre apreciaba. Él nunca intentaba tratarme como la niña que aparentaba ser. Era siempre mi mente lo que él respetaba.

-Jacob te ve como a una niña, mi vida.

-Ya lo sé, Papá.

-A veces desearía que tu no mente no estuviera tan desarrollada. Quiero que seas capaz de disfrutar de tu infancia todo lo posible. Ya va a ser bastante corta tal y como están las cosas.

Mamá vino y me abrazó. Me apoyé en ella y pregunté:

-¿Crees que me quiere de alguna manera?

-No de la forma que tú quieres. Él te quiere muchísimo y hará lo que sea por ti. Pero te ve como a una niña.

Te quiero Papá. Dices la verdad incluso cuando sabes que puede herir. Pero la verdad es algo que realmente necesito. Incluso cuando no tengo las agallas de preguntar.

-Cariño, Jake podrá verte de forma distinta una vez que hallas crecido del todo, pero por ahora ¿podrías ser mi bebé por un poco más de tiempo? -imploró Mamá.

-¿Pero y si se imprima de alguna chica?

-No lo hará. -Mis padres rieron. Parecían bastantes seguros acerca de ello.

-Mamá, Papá... ¿ha amado Jacob alguna vez a alguien? -tenía curiosidad. ¿Podía un corazón roto ser la razón por la que Jacob nunca tenía citas? Mi padres sabían cosas de Jacob de las que yo no tenía ni idea.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Amaba a tu madre.

-¡Edward! - le reprendió Mamá.

Mi mundo se volvió oscuro por un minuto. Los marrones burbujearon. Todo este tiempo pensé que Jake venía por aquí por mí. Él era mi mejor amigo. Mi mundo. Mío. Pero supongo que no lo era. Era por mi madre por lo que él venía.

Papá suspiró.

-No quería soltarlo así de esa manera. Pensé que lo encontrarías gracioso. Pienso que ya es hora de que te contemos que ocurrió antes de que nacieras. Quiero que lo sepas todo. Especialmente si verdaderamente estás convencida de que estás enamorada de Jacob Black.

Aquella noche, mis padres me contaron la vez en que Papá dejó a Mamá. Acerca de lo deprimida que había estado Mamá y de como Jake había estado ahí para recoger los pedazos. Mamá habló de como sabía que le gustaba a Jake y de como le utilizó. Se culpaba a sí misma por todo el dolor que le había causado. Siempre había sabido que Edward era para ella y que tendría que haber mantenido las distancias con Jake. Me contó que se habían besado dos veces. Mi corazón sangró un poco cuando escuché eso. Papá me aseguró que Jake ya no estaba enamorado de Mamá. Se olvidó de ella una vez nací yo, y ahora eran simplemente amigos.

Pero algo dentro de mí se removía y agitaba. ¿De verdad se había olvidado de Mamá? ¿Está todavía sufriendo por ella? ¿Le volvería a dar al amor una nueva oportunidad algún día? Y si lo hace, ¿estará sustiyendo a ese alguien por Mamá?

-Bueno, cuando un hombre lobo se imprima, realmente se olvida de cualquier mujer que haya tenido antes.

¿Es una broma, Papá? Ahora no es el momento. No cuando vivo con el miedo diario de que Jake se pueda imprimar de alguien.

Aquella noche me tumbé acurrucada en la cama y pensé en toda la información que se agolpaba en mi cabeza. Era a mí a quien Jake siempre buscaba cuando venía. Era a mí a quien siempre preguntaba con frecuencia si todo estaba bien cuando salíamos fuera. Era conmigo con quien siempre pasaba el tiempo, incluso cuando había otras mujeres que le llamaban. A lo mejor no estaba enamorado de mí, pero me quería. De eso estaba segura.

Aquella noche tomé una decisión. Amo a Jacob Black. Él era mi vida. Iba a disfrutar de cada momento que tuviera a su lado. Iba a vivir en el presente y a tomar lo que me fuera dado. Y si se enamora o se imprima de otra persona, entonces al menos habré tenido unos pocos años de su compañía para llevarme conmigo.

Una semana más tarde estábamos profundamente adentrados en el bosque. Era un día nublado y el suelo sobre el que estaba sentada estaba húmedo y frío. Me apoyé contra la corteza del árbol que había a mi espalda y me acaricié el estómago. Calambres. Un poco más tarde, escuché algo entre los arbustos a mi lado. Esperé y en seguida salió Jacob en mi línea de visión con sólo unos pantalones cortos cargo*, sujetando un gran vaso de plástico Big Gulp*.

Me lo entregó y después se sentó a mi lado en el suelo y se empezó a poner los calcetines y las deportivas. Me golpeó suavemente con el codo antes de ponerse la camiseta. Inmediatamente me puse a beber la sangre que había en el vaso.

Esta era una de las cosas que Jake hacía por mí. Algo que mi familia no sabía. O al menos pensaba que no lo sabían. Papá nunca ha dicho nada.

Llegó un momento en que no podía comer o beber nada si podía ver los ojos del animal delante mía. La comida que comía venía del supermercado y me concentraba para no imaginarme al animal que una vez fue. Pero necesitaba sangre por lo menos una vez al mes y el abuelo Carlisle y Papá no me daban sangre donada, incluso cuando lo que necesitaba estos días era un gran y alto vaso lleno hasta el borde. Jacob sabía como me sentía. Y un día me llevó a cazar y me dejó esperando bajo unos árboles, desapareciendo. Cuando volvió, me dio un gran vaso del 7 Eleven de la marca Big Gulp*. Al principio pensé que era una bebida normal y corriente hasta que olí la sangre y me di cuenta de que Jake había cazado al animal y había llenado el vaso para mí. La sangre todavía estaba caliente y me la bebí toda. Eso se convirtió en un ritual cada mes para los dos. Nadie en mi familia dijo nada cuando a partir de entonces preferí ir de caza sólo con Jake.

-¿Ya sabes que te quiero, verdad? -se me escapó antes de empezar a beber.

-Sí. Yo también te quiero pequeña mocosa, aunque seas una de las medio vampiras más raras que conozco.

-¡Yo soy la única medio vampira que conoces!

-En realidad no. Pero eres definitivamente la más rara.

Le di un buen manotazo y reí mientras él aullaba burlándole, como si le hubiera hecho daño. Él era mi vida. No me importaba que hubiera querido a mi madre antes. No me importaba que algún día pudiera imprimarse de otra persona. No me importaba que me viera como a una niña. Aquí y ahora, sabía que me quería. Me regodearía en ese amor y no pensaría en la posibilidad de que me lo pudieran quitar algún día.

**N/T (Cassio):** * Para quienes tengan curiosidad por saber como son unos pantalones cargo o un vaso de Big Gulp, os he dejado una entrada en mi blog ;).

**N/A (Ninadoll):** ¿He aburrido ya a alguien? Por favor, dejar comentarios.


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/T (Cassio): **Jo, creo que con el capítulo anterior no lo he hecho muy bien, porque apenas he recibido comentarios . No sé si ha sido porque no os ha gustado la traducción o el capítulo, o porque simplemente era un capítulo más corto. De todos modos, yo no me rindo, así que intentaré seguir actualizando capítulos tan rápido como me sea posible. Muchas gracias a Drake Dark, Isuldory, Amanda por dejar reviews en el capítulo 5 y a Lani'sworld, que sumó uno más al capítulo 4. ¡No sé qué haría sin vosotros/as!

Por cierto, ¿habéis visto ya la película ECLIPSE? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? A mí se me hizo corta ;). ¡Me encantaron las escenas de acción y el poder ver más a los lobos!

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Descargo de Responsabilidades - Este es el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo estoy jugando en su universo por un tiempo.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Nessie**_

Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Jacob a lo grande. Y era a lo grande simplemente porque la Tía Alice se había encargado de planearlo y organizarlo todo. De lo contrario, supongo que habría sido otra fogata más por la noche en First Beach.

La fiesta era en la gran casa del Abuelo Carlisle en Forks, donde la Tía Alice había conseguido realmente cambiar el interior para que pareciera un club nocturno de algún tipo. Me encantó. Todos los lobos fueron invitados junto con sus respectivas parejas, así como todos los otros amigos y ex-compañeros del instituto de Jacob. El salón se transformó en una amplia y oscura pista de baile con luces de discoteca. Los sonidos retumbantes de los altavoces resonaban por toda la habitación y me tenían en trace mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música. No podía quedarme quieta. Era simplemente genial.

La Tía Alice había puesto un buffet en el comedor, y en el jardín de atrás había puesto pequeñas mesas con espacio entre ellas con faroles chinos que colgaban de todos sitios para iluminar. Era un decorado romántico. Un bonito lugar para traer tu plato y comer. Era una suerte que ella pudiera predecir el tiempo.

La cocina se había convertido en una barra de bar, y como los lobos estaban casi todos en sus veintitantos, Alice tenía cerveza y licor junto a los refrescos normales.

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito y Jacob se lo estaba pasando fenomenal. Billy y el Abuelo Charlie se quedaron hasta que Jacob sopló las velas. Se marcharon poco después de probar un trozo de tarta cada uno. Supongo que la fiesta era demasiado intensa para el gusto de ambos.

Me uní al Tío Emmett en el área para el DJ y vi a la multitud bailando. Encontré a Jacob. Estaba bailando con Leah. Les miré un rato. Ella era muy guapa. Era la única chica lobo que había existido, aunque sabía que había dejado de entrar en fase unos años atrás. Me preocupaba. Sabía que ella y Jake estaban muy unidos. Ella lo sabía todo de él y era hermosa. Sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos, y que no podía hacer nada excepto mirar como ella apoyaba su espalda contra el pecho de él y se movían con la música. Me fijé en como Jake reía y en como, aún bailando, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-¡Hey Nessie!

Casi di un bote hasta el techo cuando Embry me gritó en la oreja. No le había visto venir.

-¿Por qué te estás escondiendo aquí? Ven a bailar conmigo.

No esperó a que respondiera mientras me cogía de la mano y me llevaba a la pista de baile. Supongo que debo de dejar que los otros lobos me distraigan. Y sí que me distrajeron, bailando con uno detrás de otro. Me divertí. Tanto, que me olvidé de mirar a Jacob y a Leah. Seguí a Colin y a Brady a la cocina para coger una bebida, y encontré a Jacob apoyado en la encimera escuchando a Leah contar una historia. Ella mezclaba muchas palabrasquileute con palabras en inglés, y me costaba seguir la conversación. Puesto que Jake me estaba ignorando, decidí ignorarle también. Colin me pasó una botella de cerveza con una sonrisa. La acepté con otra sonrisa de vuelta, sólo para ver como me quitaban la botella groseramente de la mano. Me di vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a Jake mientras me pasaba una lata de Coca-Cola.

-Pensaba que tu atención estaba en otra parte -farfullé.

-Siempre tengo mis ojos puestos en ti, Nessie. Pensaba que ya lo sabías.

Aquella frase me molestó enormemente, sobre todo hoy. Lo que había dicho se podría haber interpretado de una forma romántica. Me volví para comprobar la reacción de Leah, pero ella sólo tenía una gran sonrisa para mí.

-Ah, vamos Jacob. Sólo una cerveza. No seas un aguafiestas. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te tomaste tu primera birra? -se quejó Brady de mi parte.

-¡No cuando tenía cinco!

Apreté los dientes a la vez que Colin y Brady se giraban para mirarme con sorpresa. Supongo que se les había olvidado cuál era mi verdadera edad. Fíate de Jacob para pinchar mi burbuja.

-¡Ala! ¡Tío! Pensaba que tenía dieciséis o diecisiete. ¡Te aseguro que los aparenta!

-¡Sí! ¡Y también en muy sexy!

De lo que fuera que Colin y Brady querían convencer a Jacob, obviamente fracasaron miserablemente, porque lo único que consiguieron fue que Jacob remarcara una y otra vez que sólo tenía cinco años.

Yo estaba mortificada y enfadada. Me había esforzado tanto con mi apariencia. Me había sentido tan guapa y mayor cuando bajé las escaleras con los silbidos del Tío Emmett. Arruinado. Todo se había arruinado. Me quedé con el Tío Jasper y Papá después de aquello, mientras estaban sentados en la mesa del jardín con Sam y unos cuantos lobos más. Hablaban de cosas de hombres bajo el sol.

Jacob vino e intentó animarme a bailar con él. Le rechacé y me acerqué más a mi padre. Estaba enfadada y no estaba de humor para que me calmaran.

Más tarde aquella noche, mientras el ritmo de la fiesta bajaba, Jacob se fue con Leah diciendo que ella le iba a dejar en casa de Billy. Estuve de pie en las ventanas panorámicas de mi habitación en el tercer piso y vi como las luces traseras del coche desaparecían en la curva del camino. Mi corazón estaba tan hundido y pesado que no podía ni llorar. Estaba sorprendida de que pudiera respirar. Dolía tanto.

A la mañana siguiente, fue _mi _Jacob de siempre quien vino a despertarme. No el Jacob de la noche anterior.

-Arriba, arriba, Nessie. Es hora de ir a la Reserva. Comemos en mi casa, ¿lo recuerdas? Rachel cocina.

Giré sobre la cama y entrecerré los ojos mirándole. Tenía esa mirada pícara y fresca en su cara que yo tanto adoraba mientras esperaba para ver que estaba realmente despierta. Quería preguntarle si había pasado la noche con Leah. Quería preguntarle si estaba enamorado de Leah. Me quedé mirándole fijamente. ¿Lo sabría si fuera así? ¿Sabría si se habría acostado con ella? ¿Habría alguna diferencia en él? ¿_Hay_ alguna diferencia en él? No podía notarlo.

Más tarde, aquel día, después de comer, paseé por First Beach. Jacob y unos pocos lobos más estaban haciendo el indio mientras Rachel y yo caminábamos por la orilla silenciosamente.

-¿Estás bien, Nessie? Estás muy callada.

-Estoy bien -brindé una pequeña sonrisa a Rachel. Siempre se portaba muy bien conmigo. Dejó de tratarme como a una niña hace bastante tiempo. Me gustaba.

-A veces los hombres son estúpidos.

Guau, eso sí que había salido al azar. No esperaba algo así de ella.

-A veces son demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta de lo que tienen delante de las narices. Pero no significa que no les importes. Simplemente hay veces en que tiene que pasar un tiempo para que un hombre comprenda lo que tiene justo en frente.

Estaba tratando de decirme indirectamente que fuera paciente con Jake. Esta era la razón por la que me caía bien. No es una entrometida y, a decir verdad, sus comentarios en general tenían sentido. Estaba bien hasta que llegamos al lugar en el que estaban los chicos. Vi que algunas chicas se habían unido al grupo.

Jacob estaba sentando en un tronco de árbol diciéndole algo a Paul y a Embry. Supuse que se trataba de una broma, ya que todo el mundo estaba esperando a oír la frase que haría la gracia. Cuando llegó, Paul y Embry, junto con otros lobos más jóvenes aullaron y rieron. Ese fue el momento en el que una de las chicas que estaban dando vueltas por ahí de repente se dejó caer en el regazo de Jake, lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y le besó.

Dejé de andar abruptamente y Rachel se detuvo conmigo. Podía sentir como la comida que había tomado antes se removía incómodamente en mi estómago. Mis emociones se alternaban entre ganas de llorar y ganas de golpear algo y gritar con furia.

Los lobos más jóvenes estaban cantando "¡Jacob! ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob". Y riéndose, Jacob terminó el beso. Sonrió a los lobos antes de quitarse del cuello los brazos de la chica y levantarla de sus piernas para que se pusiera de pie.

No quería oír lo que Jake tenía que decir después de eso. Me volví hacia Rachel con ojos angustiosos y le pedí que me llevara a casa. No discutió ni trató de consolarme. Lo aprecié. Ahora mismo me costaba un montón mantenerme serena y normal de cara al exterior. Si alguien mostraba pena, me rompería en un millón de pedazos. Mis manos temblaban mientras me abrazaba la cintura en el coche. No fui capaz de agradecerle a Rachel el que me hubiera llevado de vuelta a casa, ya que entré a toda velocidad dentro nada más el coche se detuvo. Rachel lo entendió. La escuché empezar a dar explicaciones a Mamá cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación con un portazo.

Tiempo más tarde, Mamá vino a mi cuarto y se acostó a mi lado en la cama. Me abrazó mientras lloraba. Me sujetó mientras le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido desde la noche anterior hasta tan solo unos minutos antes en la playa. Me acurrucó contra ella mientras lloraba una y otra vez confesándole cuanto amaba a Jacob Black. Me retuvo entre sus brazos mientras le decía que tenía miedo de que él me iba a dejar algún día. Estuvo allí conmigo mientras lloraba hasta que me quedé dormida.

_**Jacob**_

Miré hacia arriba cuando Paul me dio un golpe y me señaló a Rachel con un gesto de su barbilla. Rachel me estaba mirando de forma hostil por encima del hombro mientras iba hacia el coche. No me di cuenta de que algo iba mal hasta que vi que Nessie ya estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto. Estaban saliendo del aparcamiento antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie y detenerlas. Había pasado algo. Estaba inquieto. Necesitaba asegurarme de que Nessie estaba bien. Empecé a dirigirme al bosque cuando Marcia Gordon pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Jacob, cariño, ¿a dónde vas? -dijo arrastrando las palabras. Ya estaba bebida, siendo como era tan temprano en la tarde.

Cuando se sentó encima mía y me besó, me quedé muy sorprendido. Solía soñar con Marcia cuando estaba en el instituto. Tal vez por eso no la alejé de primeras. Mis instintos primarios me decían de quitármela de encima, rápido. Podía saborear el alcohol en su lengua y era asqueroso. Pero cuando los chicos empezaron a cantar, algo me dijo de seguir con aquel espectáculo. Era sólo por diversión. Cuando la cogí en brazos para ponerla de pie, las otras chicas quedaron cautivadas con mi fuerza y mis músculos. Sólo lo hice porque tenía público y porque pareció una buena idea en aquel momento.

Me quité a Marcia de encima y empecé a correr, deteniéndome sólo lo suficiente en el bosque para desnudarme antes de entrar en fase. Cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen, escuché a Rachel contarle a Bella que Nessie me había visto besar a una chica y que se había enfadado. Me quedé fuera del campo de visión de Rachel hasta que se fue. Después salí de fase y entré corriendo dentro. Necesitaba ver a Nessie, pero Bella me detuvo. Quería darle a Nessie espacio y pensaba que era mejor si no la veía en ese momento.

Me senté fuera en el suelo del pasillo al lado de su habitación y escuché como lloraba en los brazos de Bella. Aquel día descubrí que Nessie estaba enamorada de mí y que estaba aterrorizada de que fuera a dejarla. Aquel día descubrí que mi imprimada estaba enamorada de mí y que yo agonizaba acerca del hecho de que no me sentía del mismo modo.

Me quedé fuera del cuarto de Nessie hasta que Edward me llamó para ir a dar un paseo con él. Se dirigió hacia el río que había en la parte trasera de la casa. Si Edward quería pegarme, no le iba a detener. Me lo merecía.

-No te voy a golpear, Jacob. Pero necesito hablar contigo de Renesmee.

Ya, ya me he dado cuenta.

-Está enamorada de ti. Y no me refiero a un encaprichamiento infantil.

Le miré espantando. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Ya sé que no te sientes del mismo modo, Jacob. Ella también lo sabe. Te ha estado ocultando sus sentimientos desde hace un par de años.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Va a estar avergonzada cuando te vea mañana. Necesito que le des espacio. No trates de forzarla a hablar. Dale tiempo. ¿Podrías hacer eso, Jacob?

Claro, claro. Puedo hacerlo. No es como si supiera qué decirle de todos modos. ¡Espera!

-Edward, yo no... Marcia... no quería besar... -debería de haber seguido pensando mis respuestas en mi cabeza para él. Nadie se traba en su mente.

-Lo sé. Te conozco, Jacob. No te preocupes.

Me quedé en el pasillo, al lado de la habitación de Nessie toda la noche. Creo que mi corazón sangró junto con el de ella mientras la escuchaba llorar a ratos durante la noche.

Seguí por detrás a la familia mientras entrábamos en el avión hacia nuestros asientos. Volvíamos a Hanover. Nessie se quedó pegada al lado de Edward. Enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de Edward para evitar mi mirada. Sabía que Jasper le estaba enviando olas calmantes regularmente. Me mantuve a distancia. Decidí darle a Nessie el espacio que Edward sentía que necesitaba.

Durante los días siguientes, cuando iba a cenar a la casa de Edward y Bella, era una Nessie fantasma la que se sentaba a la mesa conmigo para empujar su comida de un lado a otro. Algo había cambiado. Quería volver atrás y recuperar el tiempo que había tenido con ella, donde habíamos podido ser tan libres el uno con el otro. Me preguntaba si alguna vez seríamos capaces de tener eso de vuelta. Echaba de menos a la antigua Nessie. Esta Nessie de aquí no me miraba siquiera a la cara. Necesitaba hablar con ella pronto.

Nessie aceptó el vaso que le di. Estaba sorprendido y satisfecho de que hubiera accedido a venir conmigo a cazar. Sabía que sólo había dicho que sí porque conmigo no tendría que matar a ningún animal por sí misma. Pero no me importó. Tomaré lo que ella me quiera dar.

Nos sentamos junto en silencio durante un rato, hasta que tuve que decir:

-Nessie, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa ¿vale? Quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré. Nunca. A menos que tú me digas de irme.

Ella sólo asintió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lloró.

Las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual entre nosotros. ¿Cómo podrían cuando sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Cómo podrían cuando me sentía culpable por el hecho de no sentirme del mismo modo?

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Los reviews me motivan a escribir. Cuantos más comentarios reciba, más rápido escribiré.


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/T (Cassio):** ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! Me han puesto una sonrisa en la cara y me han hecho ver que de verdad os gusta e interesa esta historia. ¿Veis como valía la pena la traducción? Espero estar a la altura. Estoy intentando actualizar cada dos semanas, aunque no sé si seré capaz de mantener el ritmo.

Tengo dos puntos que aclarar: el primero respecto al blog y el segundo respecto a la imprimación de Jake sobre Nessie. En mi página principal de Fanfiction, arriba, veréis la palabra "Homepage". Es un link que os llevará directamente a mi Blog, llamado "Cassio Writes". Una vez ahí, en la columna de la derecha, en el aparatado de Catergorías, si le dais a "Fanfictions", encontraréis todo lo que tenga que ver con mis fanfics o con la traducción de esta historia. En cuanto a la imprimación, veo comentarios en los que no entendéis por qué Jake no está enamorado de Nessie o por qué no siente lo mismo. Recordar que la imprimación en un vínculo muy fuerte hacia la imprimada, pero que eso no implica que se enamoren a la vez ni que todo vaya coordinado. Es más, ¿qué ocurriría si Nessie se enamorara de otra persona? Jacob querría ante todo que ella fuera feliz, estuviera enamorada de él o no. De todos modos, creo que este capítulo os ayudará a entender mejor por donde van los tiros.  
**  
**Gracias de nuevo por los ánimos que me dais para que siga traduciendo y por dejar reviews a Connie, DAN, je, Drake Dark, Amanda, Nessie, Jeanette Cullen Black, jw, Isuldory, Kirlatan, y Mundo Magico. He respondido a todos los comentarios que he podido.

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Descargo de Responsabilidades - Este es el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo estoy jugando en su universo por un tiempo.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Jacob**_

Caminé lentamente fuera del aeropuerto. Había ido a La Push para un viaje corto. Una sobrina de mi madre iba a estar unos días por la zona de Washington y Billy me había pedido si podía ir a visitarles para estar con ellos. Por supuesto que podía. Llevé a Rachel, a Paul, a Billy y a la sobrina de Mamá a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Port Angeles. Estaba bien poder tener la posibilidad de hacer algo así por mi familia.

-¡Jake! ¡Jacob!

Alcé la vista y vi a Nessie saludándome con la mano como una loca, hasta el punto de que casi se tropieza. Emmett estaba de pie a su lado, sonriendo. Normalmente eran Bella o Esme quienes venían a recogerme al aeropuerto. Este era un buen cambio. Le di un abrazo a Nessie con un brazo y saludé a Emmett con la mano libre.

Había algo diferente en ella. No podía definirlo. Su pelo de color cobre caía en rizos por su espalda como siempre. Los ojos marrones de Bella brillaban en su rostro. Sus ojos eran el único parecido con la antigua Bella. Eso, y esa pequeña parte de torpeza que encontraba encantadora. Por lo demás, era completamente la hija de Edward. Con una constitución alta y delgada, el ángulo de su barbilla, la línea de su nariz, era Edward de arriba abajo. Pero sus curvas de escándalo me desconcertaron. Aquellas no eran las curvas de Bella. No sabía de donde venían, pero de repente, me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de ellas. Y quería golpearme por ello. ¿No la había viso hacía tan solo unos días? ¿Tenía ese cuerpo entonces?

Fuimos al aparcamiento con Nessie yendo por delante. Al pasar a un chico con la cara llena de acné, no pude evitar ver la tonta sonrisa de su rostro. Seguí su línea de visión, curioso por saber qué había llamado su atención tan completamente, y casi le borré de un tortazo la sonrisa de la cara. Estaba mirando el trasero de Nessie mientras ella andaba delante de nosotros. Mi bajo gruñido tuvo éxito y captó su atención, para entretenimiento de Emmett. Seguimos caminando hacia fuera, pero, cuando intentaba forzar mi atención al algún lugar que no fuera ella, me encontraba viendo más atención masculina no deseada centrada en Nessie. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ya en la camioneta de Emmett, me sorprendí al ver que Nessie se sentaba en el asiento de conductor. ¿Desde cuándo conducía Nessie? Me sentí un poco herido. Siempre pensé que sería yo quien le enseñara a conducir algún día.  
-El Tío Emmett me enseñó a conducir ayer. ¡Creo que ya estoy lista para tener mi propio coche!

-Es como si hubiera nacido con el volante en las manos. Supongo que es lo que se esperaba, siendo la hija de Edward.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Sólo tiene seis años! -¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Emmett? ¿Estaban Edward y Bella al tanto de que este descomunal gorila la estaba dejando conducir?

-¡Mírala! ¿Aparenta tener seis años? -Emmett se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, no dejándome ninguna opción salvo sentarme a regañadientes en la parte de atrás.

Nessie arrancó y salió del aparcamiento como una profesional. Tenía que admitirlo, conducía bastante bien. No como si tuviera seis años, y ciertamente, no como si hubiera aprendido a conducir ayer. Y Emmett tenía razón. No aparentaba tener seis años. Parecía una modelo de unos dieciocho o diecinueve. Era preciosa. Y eso no me gustaba nada de nada. No me gustaba ver a otros hombres mirándola. No me gustaba lo apretados que llevaba los pantalones. No me gustaba lo femenina que era. No cuando mis ojos amenazaban con mirar cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba mal. Quería a mi antigua Nessie de vuelta. Estuve enfurruñado en el asiento trasero. Mi paz mental había quedado totalmente destrozada.

Durante los días siguientes, Jasper le consiguió a Nessie un permiso de conducir y Edward le dio las llaves de su Volvo. A veces no entiendo a estos vampiros. Le expresé mis preocupaciones a Edward. No llegó a decir nada que pudiera calmarme. Bella y Edward sentían que Nessie aparentaba tener dieciocho años y que se comportaba como si fuera más mayor que eso y que no tenían ningún problema en que ella condujese. Parecía que yo era el único que quería sobre protegerla y envolverla en papel de burbuja para que estuviera a salvo. Parecía que yo era el único que quería que ella permaneciese siendo una niña.

Edward y Bella, con el apoyo de Carlisle, le dieron a Nessie total libertad. Su ritmo de crecimiento estaba decreciendo y ahora le permitían ir y venir como ella quisiera. Y ahora, con el coche a su disposición, era difícil encontrarla en casa. Con su cámara a su lado, deambulaba por ahí muchas horas.

Me encontré yendo con ella en muchas ocasiones. Ella raras veces me preguntaba si quería ir, pero yo me invitaba a mí mismo. Alguien tenía protegerla y vigilarla. Si los vampiros no iban a hacer nada, entonces lo haría yo. Y estaba bien que lo hiciera. Me daba cuenta de las miradas atentas que hombres de todas las edades lanzaban en su dirección. Sabía que ella también se daba cuenta. Había algo mágico en ella. Algo mágico en la forma en que se movía, la manera en que su pelo caía sobre sus hombros, la forma en que ella alzaba la vista y me sonreía, la manera en que su lengua rosada salía para lamerse el labio inferior. El labio inferior estaba un pelín más relleno que el superior. Me sonrojaba culpablemente cuando me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

La cualidad mágica que Nessie tenía no venía de su vena vampira. Los vampiros eran criaturas bellas para ayudarles a atraer a sus víctimas. Nessie era una visión de belleza porque su apariencia exterior reflejaba la persona que ella era en el interior. Era simplemente, en pocas palabras - la perfección. Dolía que otros hombres que no sabían como era ella como persona la miraran con tanta admiración. Dolía que fuera su cuerpo lo que ellos siempre observaban. Tal y como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Lentamente, ambos habíamos vuelto a nuestra relación anterior, en la que nos sentíamos más cómodos, antes de todo el fiasco del año pasado cuando había descubierto que Nessie estaba enamorada de mí. No pasó de la noche al día. Fuimos de puntillas alrededor del otro por un tiempo, pero la profunda unión de amistad y compañerismo que habíamos tardado seis años en desarrollar era demasiado fuerte para romper, de modo que encontramos la manera de volver el uno junto al otro. Ella era mi Nessie y yo era su Jacob, y éramos muy buenos amigos.

Nessie se dejó caer en el sofá a mi lado y me dio una fotografía. Tuve que estudiarla durante un rato hasta que me di cuenta de que era una fotografía en la que salía yo. Mi yo humano. Pero había algo más que ella había capturado en esa toma: la presencia del lobo, y esa presencia era muy intensa. En la fotografía yo salía de pie fulminando algo o a alguien con la mirada. Tenía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón vaquero, lo que hacía que la chaqueta negra de cuero que llevaba se abriera sobre la camiseta marrón, la cual se estiraba sobre los músculos de mi pecho. La forma en que mis cejas eran una línea recta sobre mis ojos y la mueca de desprecio en mi cara habrían sido suficientes para poner en alerta a cualquiera. Casi podía imaginar al lobo con los labios contraídos sobre los dientes. Nessie capturó el instante en el momento perfecto.

Supe cuando había tomado esa fotografía. Estábamos paseando por el parque y Nessie encontró algo interesante a los pies de un árbol para fotografiar. Yo me quedé de pie mientras ella se agachaba y se centraba en ajustar el zoom de la cámara para la fotografía que quería, cuando me di cuenta de que un hombre mayor la estaba mirando. Era obvio que estaba intentando mirar por el hueco de la camiseta de Nessie mientras estaba encorvada, y yo mantuve esa mirada feroz puesta en él hasta que como un cobarde nervioso, se fue. No supe que Nessie se había cuenta de todo. Tampoco sabía que esa mirada desafiante y despectiva fuera tan aterradora.

-¿Buena?

-Es buena. No sabía que me estabas sacando una foto.

-No quería que lo supieras. Me encanta esta foto. La llamo "Mi Lobo".

Me moví nerviosamente. Había tenido mucho cuidado de no llevarla a este terreno desde el año pasado.

-Es la mirada que lanzo para dar miedo. ¿No te asusta?

-No. Sé que nunca me harás daño. En realidad, esta mirada me hace sentir segura.

¿Qué podía decir a eso? La vi colocarse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Me fijé en lo chocolateados que eran sus ojos mientras estos me espiaban. Me fijé en como el rubor de sus mejillas se extendía por su cuello y más abajo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para quitarme la fotografía de las manos. Olí un poco de su aroma y me llenó completamente de la cabeza a los pies. Podía incluso sentirlo en la punta de mi dedos.

Si Edward supiera el rumbo que estaban siguiendo mis pensamientos me cortaría la cabeza. Ese día, me fui inmediatamente después de la cena. Necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre Nessie y yo. Cuando corrí aquella noche, era para exorcisar los demonios de mi cabeza. La manada tuvo que haber comprendido mi necesidad de soledad, porque ninguno de ellos intentó hacer contacto.

Al día siguiente, mientras terminaba mi desayuno, Edward apareció. Me quedé sorprendido. Durante el desayuno, era raro tener por compañía a alguno de los Cullen que no fuera Esme. Suponía que quería hablar, así que me quedé sentado y le miré desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina.

-Tus sentimientos están cambiando -fue muy directo.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a ello?

-Nada.

-Ella te quiere.

Tuve que mirar hacia otra parte. Ya lo sabía. ¿No lo he sabido durante este último año?

-Estoy preocupado de que vayas a iniciar algo con ella por esta atracción que estás sintiendo.

No lo haré. No soy un pervertido. No le haré eso a alguien de seis años. ¡Jolines!

-Jacob, ella no tiene seis años. Tú lo sabes. En el fondo de tu interior lo sabes. Estabas ahí cada vez que Carlisle actualizaba sus datos. Sabes que su ritmo de crecimiento es tres veces el de un humano normal. Ya has conocido a Nahuel. Sabes que se va a congelar en cualquier momento.

-¡Tío, escúchate! ¡Tú eres su padre! ¿Se supone que tienes que estar diciéndome este tipo de cosas? -le estaba gritando, pero no me importó. Esto era enfermizo.

-¡Es porque soy padre que te estoy diciendo esto! Mi hija está enamorada de ti. Es una chica de dieciocho años totalmente desarrollada y madura -Edward bajó el tono un poco y respiró profundamente durante un rato-. Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, Jacob. Veo lo que piensas de ella. Me asusta.

-Te dije que no la tocaré -mascullé entre dientes.

-¡Como se te ocurra tocarla sin estar enamorado de ella, te mataré!

-¡He dicho que no la tocaré! ¿Qué más quieres? -ahora estaba realmente gritando. También estaba preocupado de que fuera a entrar en fase en la cocina de Esme. ¿Qué me estaba intentando hacer Edward? Me levanté y empecé a andar hacia la puerta trasera. Necesitaba una vía de escape en caso de que perdiera el control.

-Quiero tu palabra, Jacob. Por tu honor de lobo. Ella se merece estar con alguien que esté enamorada de ella.

-¡He dicho que no la tocaré!

-Quiero tu palabra.

Era como si me estuvieran tirando del pelo. Le estaba diciendo a Edward que no tocaría a Nessie nunca, y aún así, él estaba seguro de que lo haría. Sólo quería la promesa que yo esperaría hasta que me enamorara de ella. A veces actúa como si hubiera cosas que sólo él sabe. Me encontré accediendo sólo para librarme de él. Una vez se fue, me pasé horas simplemente pensando. Edward había escuchando todos mis pensamientos y se había sentido obligado a sacarme una promesa así. ¿Por qué sentía él que me aprovecharía de ella? Dolía que Edward esperase tan poco de mí. Era mi deber mantener a Nessie a salvo. ¿No sabía Edward eso? ¿No sabía que yo nunca me aprovecharía de ella de ese modo?

Jasper le encontró a Nessie un agente para sus pinturas. Otro amistoso y no vegetariano vampiro. Era increíble la red de contactos que estos vampiros tenían a su disposición. Dada la rigidez y disciplina con que manejaban sus negocios, era obvio que el secretismo era clave para su supervivencia, así como el dinero. Por lo tanto, tuvo sentido que fuera de otros vampiros de quienes dependiera el comercializar los cuadros de Nessie, aunque al mismo tiempo manteniendo su secreto. Especialmente cuando su secreto estaba tan profundamente entrelazado con el de los Cullen.

Así fue como la brillante, aunque reclusiva, nueva artista Masen fue introducida en el mundo del arte. Si el mundo pensaba que Masen era un hombre, nadie diría lo contrario. Fuimos a algunas de las exposiciones de Nessie en una galería de Nueva York. Caminé por lo alrededores mirando su trabajo colgado de las paredes. Recodaba todas estas pinturas cuando aún estaban en su caballete. Recuerdo algunos de estos cuadros cuando aún eran sólo visiones de colores en su cabeza, cuando ella usaba su poder y compartía su visión conmigo. Me sentía muy orgulloso de ella mientras paseaba, escuchando a otros hablar entre sí de lo brillante que Masen era. Me sentí muy orgulloso mientras me quedaba de pie rodeado de toda esta belleza creada por ella. Al final de la noche, la mayoría de los cuadros tenían una pequeña etiqueta en la parte inferior que ponía "vendido".

Me sobrecogió como su éxito se expandió como un fuego arrasador. Tanto, que me sentí como si quisiera correr fuera a las calles para decirles a completos desconocidos lo orgulloso que estoy de ella.

Y aún así, verla moverse alrededor de la habitación vestida con un vestido de cóctel negro y tacones, hacían que quisiera arrancarles los ojos a cualquiera que la mirase más de lo necesario. Permanecí a su lado y asusté a cualquier hombre que intentara conversar con ella. Era tan hermosa que me encontré mirándola más de lo necesario. ¿Debería de darme cuenta de como el vestido se amoldaba a sus curvas? ¿Debería de darme cuenta de lo encantadoras y largas que eran sus piernas? ¿Debería de fijarme en el modesto escote que su vestido enseñaba? Estos pensamientos hacían que quisiera esconderme de vergüenza en algún lugar oscuro. Me sentía completamente culpable y disgustado por como estaba pensando en ella. Estaba mal ¿no? ¿El fijarme en ella de esta manera?

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Voy a secuestrar el siguiente capítulo hasta que consiga más comentarios.


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/T (Cassio): **Sé que llego una semana tarde y que debería de haber publicado este capítulo el fin de semana pasado, pero tuve mucho lío en el trabajo y no me dio tiempo. Así que siento la tardanza y también si hay alguna falta ortográfica o una frase sin sentido, puesto que lo he hecho todo rápido y corriendo.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me animan mucho a continuar traduciendo aunque me lleve tiempo. Intento responder a todo el mundo, al menos a aquellos que ya tienen cuenta en Fanfiction. Agradezco las palabras de DAN, Jeanette, Maga (son 24 capítulos en total, así que aún me queda un pelín para llegar al final), Drake Dark, Isuldory, Amanda (me encantan tus reviews, así que no me cansaré de recibirlos), Gwendy-Weasley, Paty, Karina (si tengo tiempo algún día, me pasaré a leer tu fic), Lorena, Abril Gómez Guzmán y Mundo Mágico.

Os animo a pasaros por mi blog "Cassio Writes" si queréis ver como podrían ser los vestidos de Nessie. No es que sean justamente esos, pero se acercan a lo que yo me imagino que ella llevaría puesto.

Tardaré un poco en publicar el próximo capítulo porque me voy de vacaciones. Pero no desesperéis, que a la vuelta me pongo las pilas de nuevo. ¡Qué disfrutéis del capítulo!

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Descargo de Responsabilidades - Este es el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo estoy jugando en su universo por un tiempo.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Jacob**_

Mi hermana se casaba en una semana. Con Paul. Le miré mientras discutía con Embry, insistiendo en que no quería stripers para su despedida de soltero. Paul había cambiado con los años. Recordaba lo cabezota que había sido cuando recién nos convertimos en lobos, cuando una pequeña infracción podía hacerle entrar en fase y atacar. De hecho, yo fui uno de los que le instigó más a enfadarse en algunas ocasiones. El cambio de Paul, aunque no había sido de la noche a la mañana, era aún así bastante obvio. Era una prueba de como la imprimación ablanda a un lobo. ¿O podría haber sido la influencia de Rachel? Fuese lo que fuese, estaba contento de que se casara con mi hermana, especialmente cuando podía ver lo feliz que la hacía.

Las preparaciones para la boda se habían llevado a cabo durante meses. Y ahora estábamos en las etapas finales. Rachel tenía una lista de tareas para cada uno, y al no ver lágrimas en el rostro de la novia, suponía que todo estaba yendo bien. Iba a ser una boda muy simple, seguida de un banquete en un local de la comunidad que había en el centro. Yo me había ofrecido a pagar por la boda y a organizarla en un lugar más grande. Pero Rachel y Paul querían pagar la boda ellos mismos. Y luego estaba el factor romántico de casarse en el mismo lugar en el que los padres de Paul y mis padres se habían casado. ¿Cuándo les había importado tanto seguir una tradición? Sin embargo, me sentí satisfecho cuando aceptaron mi oferta para pagarles la luna de miel. Y con la ayuda de Esme, encontré un pequeño chalet perfecto en el Caribe, que incluía un chef, un mayordomo y una playa privada. Le había dado los billetes de avión y el papel de la reserva a Paul la noche anterior durante la cena. Por las sonrisas entusiasmadas que vi en las caras de Rachel y Paul, supe que había hecho una buena elección.

Todo el clan de los Cullen había sido invitado a la boda, pero Alice había previsto un día brillante y soleado. Y el hecho de que la boda fuera temprano en la tarde tampoco ayudó, a los Cullen, quiero decir. Así que los Cullen enviaron sus disculpas y el regalo de boda a través de Nessie y yo.

Nessie había venido a Washintong conmigo. Ya habíamos pasado aquí una semana. Ella se quedaba con Charlie en Forks mientras que yo me quedaba con Billy en La Push. Habían pasado unos meses desde que empecé a darme cuenta de los cambios en Nessie y mi atracción hacia ella se mantenía aún fuerte, y seguía creciendo. Y yo todavía estaba luchando contra ello. Sólo ahora me daba cuenta de otras cosas acerca de ella, cosas que había tomado por sentado durante los últimos años. Como por ejemplo cuando ve a Billy cada vez que viene, y se echa de rodillas a su lado y le abraza, como lo ha hecho durante todos estos años. Veía su expresión cuando se daba cuenta de que los pies de Billy sólo llevaban calcetines y comentaba que hacía demasiado frío para él estar sentado sin sus zapatos. La miraba sintiéndome extrañamente emocionado interiormente, cuando la veía arrodillarse delante de él y le ponía los zapatos. Muchas personas muestran preocupación y cuidan a otros, pero la manera en que salía de Nessie me conmovía. Su naturaleza compasiva, aún siendo a un nivel diferente del de Carlisle, era pura magia.

Mi mente voló a la escena con la que me encontré una mañana hacía unos días. Fui a la casa de Sam, donde sabía que Nessie estaba pasando el tiempo y la encontré en el jardín trasero, sentada bajo un árbol con Claire y su hermano pequeño, Calvin. El pequeño parecía somnoliento, adormilado, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Nessie. Claire se inclinaba sobre uno de los hombros de Nessie mientras ella les leía. Mi mente saltó involuntariamente a una imagen de Nessie sentada de la misma forma con mis hijos, nuestros hijos. La velocidad con que apareció aquel pensamiento me sacudió hasta lo más hondo. Me encontré sentado en el suelo una vez que mi cabeza se había despejado. Me levante poniéndome de pie rápidamente y me fui. Necesitaba una copa. Necesitaba correr. Necesitaba... algo.

Habían pasado seis meses desde la exposición de los cuadros de Nessie en Nueva York y todavía me encontraba luchando contra la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Sólo que ahora me daba cuenta de otras cosas acerca de su persona. Desde la completa bondad de su corazón hasta las rarezas que hacían de ella Nessie. He estado a su lado desde el día en que nació, pero de alguna forma parecía que me acabara de quitar la venda de los ojos. Ahora la veía perfectamente e intensamente, y la verdad es que me gustaba mucho lo que veía.

En parte, me alegraba de que Edward y Bella no estuvieran aquí para la boda de Rachel. Me daba una oportunidad de ser libre con mis pensamientos. Como ahora mismo, me preguntaba si Nessie aún estaría enamorada de mí. No entendía por qué, pero quería saberlo. Estos pensamientos danzaban en mi mente con regularidad. Especialmente cuando ella estaba bien conmigo. Una vez dejé que la curiosidad me ganara y me acerqué a Bella para preguntarle. Ella se puso demasiado contenta, y le dije que una Mamá no reaccionaría así. Pero ella no se ofendió. Bella insistió buscando la razón por la cual yo que quería saberlo. No supe como responder, así que me largué.

Ahora mismo, mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia la casa de Billy, intentando exorcisar la imagen de Nessie y nuestros hijos de mi cabeza, me lo pregunté de nuevo. ¿Estaba todavía enamorada de mí?

A pesar de la confusión en mi mente, conseguí mantenerme sereno y tranquilizar a Rachel con algunas de sus preocupaciones para la boda, comentándole algunas de las sugerencias brillantes que había tenido Nessie. Pero la única cosa que no podía solucionar era el hecho de que mi hermana Rebecca, la gemela de Rachel, no había aparecido. Había prometido venir y había aceptado los billetes de avión que le había enviado a ella y a su marido. Sólo quedaban unos pocos días para la boda y nos había llamado para decirnos que no iba a poder asistir. Billy estaba decepcionado y Rachel inundada en lágrimas. Me lo había esperado de Rebecca, y aún así, dolía. Cuando me marché de la casa de Billy, mis pies me llevaron irremediablemente a Nessie. Ella no me hizo preguntas, simplemente me escuchó mientras le contaba que al final Rebecca no vendría. Después me dio de cenar y se quedó a mi lado, como si supiera que sólo con su presencia hacía del mundo un lugar mejor, al menos para mí. Si ella lo sabía y yo lo sabía, ¿por qué luchaba contra ello?

Estaba evitando a Nessie, sabía que lo hacía. Cuando me fui de la casa de Charlie hacia dos noches, fue con un sentimiento de paz y satisfacción. Pero una vez de vuelta en casa de Billy, estos sentimientos se transformaron en frustración. Y culpa. Esa era la razón por la que no había ido a ver a Nessie desde entonces. Ella tendría que haber entendido mi necesidad de espacio y se mantuvo también a distancia. Pero ahora mismo la echaba de menos. La echaba de menos un montón. Sabía que mis pensamientos estaban todos revueltos y confusos, pero necesitaba verla. Y me sentí más que decepcionado cuando Charlie me dijo que Nessie ya se había marchado para hacer cosas ese día. Eso me cabreó. Me tendría que haber llamado o haber esperado a que viniera para llevarla donde quisiera. No me gustaba la idea de ella fuera vagando por ahí sola. El imaginármela sola en cualquier lugar hizo que la llamara a su móvil. El teléfono sonó durante un rato antes de que contestara, riendo a carcajadas. Por alguna extraña razón, el pensar que ella se lo estaba pasando bien lejos de mí me enfadó aún más.

-¿Dónde estás? -casi ladré.

Toda la risa se evaporó de su voz.

-En los acantilados, con Collin y Brady. ¿Por qué?

-Quédate ahí. Ahora voy.

Colgué y conduje hasta los acantilados usando el coche de Paul. Ella no sabía cómo funcionaban las mentes de Collin y Brady. Ella no sabe cómo funciona la mente de ningún hombre. Era demasiado ingenua. Por eso me necesitaba para protegerla. ¿Pero cómo puedo protegerla cuando se larga por su cuenta sin avisar?

Los vi a lo lejos en los acantilados. Obviamente, habían llevado a varias personas más. Tal vez era por los genes lobunos, pero podía ubicar a Nessie desde kilómetros de distancia. Llevaba un top ajustado y unos pantaloncitos diminutos. Me enfadaba tanto pensar que todos esos ojos podían ver su cuerpo de aquel modo… Rechiné mis dientes. Más le valía no estar planeando el saltar. La pequeña tonta no sabía sus propias limitaciones. Si salta, voy a retorcerle la cabeza. Después voy a romper en pedazos a Collin y a Brady. En pedazos pequeños y diminutos.

Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando vi a Nessie acercarse al borde. Podía hacerse daño. Sólo era medio vampira. Sabía que no me iba a dar tiempo a llegar a la cima, así que fui a toda velocidad a los pies del acantilado. Llegué a la orilla justo cuando Nessie, Brady y Collin cayeron al agua para diversión de los otros que aún estaban en lo alto del acantilado. Pareció como si todo hubiera ocurrido a cámara lenta mientras estaba de pie en el borde de las rocas escaneando el agua para encontrar a Nessie. Estaba tan enfadado que lo veía todo neblinoso. No sabía lo que le iba a hacer a Nessie cuando la vi salir a la superficie con gracia, riendo. Estaba bien. Gracias a Dios que estaba bien. Le voy a retorcer la cabeza de verdad.

_**Nessie**_

Nadé hasta la superficie del agua completamente eufórica tras el salto. Era la primera vez que saltaba desde la cima del acantilado. Jake sólo me dejaba saltar desde un saliente que había a la mitad. Con Collin y Brady retándome, di el salto. Fue muy divertido.

Me sorprendí cuando una mano cogió la mía de repente y me sacó completamente del agua de una vez. De repente, me encontré cara a cara con Jacob Black. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. Pero era mi mirada favorita, la cara de lobo que suele poner y que asusta a la gente, la cara que secretamente yo encontraba muy muy sexy. Ahora mismo, mis pies quedaban colgando por encima del suelo mientras él me sujetaba contra su pecho con un brazo curvado alrededor de mi cintura y la otra mano aún sujetando mi otro brazo, con el que me había sacado del agua. Podía sentir el calor irradiando de su pecho, expandiendo calidez por todo mi cuerpo mientras la fresca brisa me enfriaba la espalda. Sabía que el pulso de mi corazón iba acelerado. Estar cogida por Jacob de este modo ha sido algo sobre lo que he soñado mucho. Sin importar lo fuerte y dolorosamente que me agarraba. Observé en silencio como su mirada descendió de mis ojos a mis labios, provocando que yo me los lamiera nerviosamente. Después, como si fuera a cámara lenta, vi que Jacob bajaba lentamente su cabeza. ¡Dios mío! Va a besarme. Mis ojos se cerraron despacio anticipando lo que vendría a continuación mientras esperaba, sólo para escuchar como Collin y a Brady empezaban a cantar desde el agua: "¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!" Y el momento fue abruptamente roto.

Jacob salió automáticamente del trance en el que había estado y dirigió su atención a Collin y a Brady. Dijo un montón de palabrotas, blasfemando mientras les gritaban que habían sido unos irresponsables. Me sentí mal por los chicos. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de como Jacob me había estado evitando. Cuando hablé aquella tarde con Collin y Brady, supe que Jacob estaba ayudando a una de las amigas universitarias de Rachel con detalles de la boda de último minuto. Luego el Abuelo Charlie vino a casa y me dijo que había visto a Jake en casa de los Clearwater. Eso sólo hizo que aceptara la invitación de Collin y Brady para ir a saltar desde los acantilados. Ambos querían animarme y yo necesitaba que me animaran. Necesitaba aprender a estar separada de Jacob. Él obviamente no sentía lo mismo hacia mí. Necesitaba distraerme.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaban arrastrando hacia el coche de Paul y que me metían en el asiento de copiloto bruscamente. Estaba tiritando un poco por el frío y Jake se dio cuenta, quitándose la camiseta que llevaba puesta y lanzándomela. Me la puse encima antes de que él encontrase otra razón para gritar. Empezó a conducir de vuelta hacia la zona llena de casas cuando le dije que mis cosas aún estaban en la cima del acantilado. Diciendo otra palabrota, dio la vuelta al coche. Todavía tenía frío y mis dientes empezaron a castañear mientras Jacob jugueteaba con la calefacción del coche. Estaba obviamente roto, por lo que Jacob maldijo de nuevo. Me acurruqué en mi asiento. No tenía la intención de encarar la ira de Jacob por el momento, así que sufrí en silencio. Y después, lo siguiente que supe fue que tiraban de mí con dureza para acabar pegada al pecho de Jacob, mientras él pasaba un brazo alrededor mía y conducía con el otro. Fui inmediatamente inundada por una ola de calidez procedente del cuerpo de Jake, así que me acerqué más con satisfacción. Había soñado muchas veces con estar abrazada así por Jacob. Intenté que el sonido de los dientes de Jacob rechinando no me molestaran mientras me acurrucaba más cerca de él.

Y después llegó el día de la boda de Rachel. Como Alice había prometido, fue un día soleado precioso. No había hablado con Jacob desde el día en que me había llevado a casa del Abuelo Charlie y me dejó ahí. Jacob me confundía, y al mismo tiempo, era raro como ya estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento errático. No era la primera vez que él se enfadaba y se encendía cuando me encontraba con chicos que no eran de mi familia. No importaba lo inocente que fuera la situación. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto si él estaba seguro de no estar enamorado de mí. Si no le conociera mejor, diría que está celoso. Empujé estos pensamientos al fondo de mi mente mientras me vestía. Me estudié críticamente en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color verde oscuro que se anudaba en el cuello dejando mis hombros y la parte superior de mi espalda al aire. Se ajustaba a mis curvas saliendo suavemente en mis caderas. Recogí un lado de mi cabello, retirándolo de mi cara, y lo sujeté con un prendedorenjoyado. También me maquillé muy suavemente. El Abuelo Charlie afirmó que era una visión de belleza cuando bajé las escaleras. Me preguntaba si Jacob también pensaría lo mismo.

La boda fue corta y simple, y muy bonita. Me senté con el Abuelo Charlie y miré, no a la novia ni al novio, sino a Jacob. Me encantaba como el corte de su traje se ajustaba a sus amplios hombros y como le quedaba su media melena engominada peinada hacia atrás. Y me fijé en todas y cada unas de las miradas flirteadoras que las amigas universitarias de Rachel lanzaban en su dirección. Era mi turno para apretar los dientes mientras observaba sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando el baile comenzó, miré y esperé a que Jacob me pidiera para bailar. Pronto fue obvio que no lo iba a hacer. Cuando Embry vino y me pidió bailar con él, acepté. Cualquier cosa para distraerme del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Y a partir de ahí, me mantuvieron en la pista permanentemente mientras bailaba con un lobo detrás de otro, así como con bastante de los familiares de Paul.

Intenté divertirme todo lo que pude, pero mis ojos, sin querer, siempre volvían a Jacob, y con el corazón hundido vi como bailaba con Leah Clearwater o alguna de las amigas de Rachel, y casi siempre con una mirada distante y hostil dirigida a mí. Intenté de verdad pasármelo bien y no preocuparme por Jacob. Luché con mis sentimientos hasta que Seth Clearwater me pidió bailar.

Era como un hombre lobo yendo a toda velocidad, mientras me hacia girar y me llevaba por toda la pista de baile. El vestido que llevaba, que me llegaba a los tobillos, volaba alrededor de los dos. Sólo podía sujetarme y dejarme llevar mientras me reía en alto, algo preocupada de que me torciera un tobillo con los altos tacones de tiras que llevaba. Cuando la canción terminó, Seth me inclinó hacia abajo sujetándome por la espalda. Cuando me puso de pie de nuevo, me agarré a él mientras intentaba orientarme y controlar mi risa.

Esa fue la razón por la que lo vi todo borroso, cuando de pronto, una mano enrome me cogió del brazo con un fuerte y doloroso agarre. Mis pensamientos aún estaban danzando libres cuando él bajó la cabeza y me besó profundamente.

Decir que estaba sorprendida sería quedarme corta. Estaba sorprendida, eufórica, sintiendo cosquilleos y llena de dicha, felicidad, éxtasis. Este era un momento con el que había soñado durante mucho mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo, absorbía la manera en que sentía sus brazos alrededor mía, como sus manos estaban apoyadas ampliamente sobre mi espalda, lo cálido y tostadito que era su pecho mientras me pegaba firmemente a él. Como sus labios se movían sobre los míos. Como él cambió el ángulo del beso y me apretó más hacia arriba contra él, mientras yo tocaba tímidamente mi lengua con la suya. Y los colores explotaron dentro de mi cabeza. Dorados y plateados, y morados y naranjas. No tenían sentido y me di cuenta de que no quería que lo tuvieran. Aquí mismo, ahora, este momento lo era todo, era lo que había soñado y más.  
Lo siguiente que supe fue que fui apartada de los brazos de Jacob por el Abuelo Charlie. Intenté resistirme, pero el Abuelo Charlie simplemente se quedó ahí de pie mirando ferozmente a Jacob. Jacob le estaba mirando de igual manera, en modo lobo al cien por cien. Me asusté por un minuto por el Abuelo Charlie hasta que Billy rodó con su silla de ruedas junto a Sam hasta quedar los dos al lado de Jacob. Billy dijo algo en Quileute mientras Jacob intentaba visiblemente serenarse y controlarse.  
-¿Cómo has podido, Jacob? ¡Bella y Edward confiaban en ti!

Habiendo dicho eso, el Abuelo Charlie me arrastró fuera a pesar de mis protestas, y me llevó de vuelta a su casa. Era sordo a todo lo que yo le decía. Sabía que Billy y Sam retenían a Jacob para no venir a por mí esta noche. En parte estaba contenta, ya que el Abuelo Charlie no estaba realmente preparado para enfrentarse a como estaban las cosas por el momento. Me tumbé en la antigua cama de mi madre y escuché como el Abuelo Charlie llamaba a Mamá y a Papá y les contaba el incidente. En realidad no estaba preocupada. Mamá y Papá sabían de mis sentimientos hacia Jacob. No podía esperar a volver a Hanover. Estaba segura de que Jacob y yo habíamos cruzado a un nuevo nivel en nuestra relación, y sabía que sólo podría explorarlo en Hanover, sin las distracciones de Leah Clearwater y las amigas de Rachel.  
Segundos después de que el Abuelo Charlie colgara, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Cogí la llamada de mi madre y pegué un chillido de alegría. Haría falta mucho más que el Abuelo Charlie para pinchar mi burbuja de excitación esta noche.

**N/A (Ninadoll):** ¡Comentar, comentar, comentar! ¿Ha sido este capítulo pesado? ¿Lo he enrevesado?


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/T (Cassio): **¡Hola a todas y a todos de nuevo! Lo sé, he tardado casi dos meses en actualizar, y eso no me perdonáis. Pero me ha costado un montón volver a la rutina después de las vacaciones.

Muchas gracias por vuestros últimos comentarios. La lista cada vez se hace más larga, jeje (Ninadoll es increíble): Alex Black Cullen, Isuldory (si puedo me pasaré a leer tus historias, pero tengo poco tiempo libre), Drake Dark, Lorena, BellaLautner, Sandy, Yumikun8, Annie Ro México (me alegro de que te guste mi blog, te he respondido ahí, y mil gracias por tus ánimos), Annie, Amanda (siento la tardanza y gracias por tus palabras), Arelis (espero que al menos te hagas fan de la pareja Jacob-Nessie ;), Adry Black Cullen Volturi, AyammeBlack (gracias por tu oferta para ayudarme, si la te necesito te avisaré), Mundo Mágico, Portaphyro (respondiéndote, Seth no suelta a Nessie, sino que Jake la coge a ella por el brazo para acercarla a él y besarla), Maga, Ale, y Jeanette Cullen Black.

Espero que os guste el capítulo. Dejarme saber qué os ha parecido. El capítulo 10 ya está medio traducido, así que no creo que vuelva a tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Descargo de Responsabilidades - Este es el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo estoy jugando en su universo por un tiempo.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Nessie**_

El Abuelo Charlie nos llevó al aeropuerto al día siguiente. Jacob se repantingó en el asiento trasero, sonriendo sarcásticamente cada vez que el Abuelo Charlie le fulminaba con la mirada por el retrovisor. Yo estaba ansiosa por estar con Jacob a solas durante el vuelo a casa. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hablar con él. ¿Qué había significado aquel beso? ¿Ahora se sentía diferente respecto a mí?

La burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba se fue desinflando lentamente cuando vi que Jacob me quitaba la mochila en la que llevaba la cámara fotográfica de las manos y se marchaba hacia la puerta de embarque. No tenía nada que decirme, sólo me señaló el asiento que quedaba al lado de la ventana para indicarme que me metiera y me sentara. Cedí. A lo mejor hablaríamos una vez que el avión despegara. Pero aquello no ocurrió, sobre todo porque una de las azafatas empezó a merodear alrededor de Jacob, intentando flirtear con él; hasta que él la miró una vez con ojos feroces. Era casi cómico ver como ella abruptamente se retiraba. Después de eso, cada intento que hice de entablar conversación con él fue respondido con gruñidos evasivos. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tal y como yo había esperado.

Me sorprendí al ver a toda mi familia esperándonos en el aeropuerto, y una pequeña pizca de desconfianza me invadió. Gracias Abuelo Charlie por avisar a la caballería. Me sentí un poco mejor cuando el Abuelo Carlisle, la Abuela Esme, el Tío Emmett y la Tía Rosalie se movieron para rodear a Jacob de forma casual. Mamá se quedó al lado de Papá, sin dejar de cogerle la mano. Ni siquiera se la soltó para dame un abrazo de bienvenida. El Tío Jasper se quedó también a su lado. Asumí que era él quien mantenía a mi padre en calma por el momento. Ahora era mi turno para enfurecerme. Papá volvía a tratarme como a una niña.

_**Jacob**_

Decidí durante el vuelo de vuelta que si Edward quería atacarme, le dejaría. También estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. ¿Qué tipo de pervertido besaría a alguien de seis de años y se excitaba con ello? No podía siquiera mirar a Nessie a la cara. Estaba tan disgustado conmigo mismo...

Llegué a la conclusión de que este sería mi último día vivo cuando vi al batallón que nos esperaba en el aeropuerto. Me sentí un poco traicionado cuando Rosalie hizo un movimiento rápido para situarse justo a mi lado. Sabía que nunca le había gustado realmente, pero había asumido que habíamos llegado a un raro nivel de respeto el uno con el otro. El sentimiento de traición se convirtió en confusión cuando Esme y Carlisle se movieron casualmente también hasta quedar a mi lado. Después, antes de que pudiera decirle nada a Edward, me encontré sentado en la camioneta de Emmett yendo de camino a la casa de Carlisle.

Entré en la casa y esperé en el salón a que los vampiros se unieran a mí. Obviamente, Edward y Bella se habían llevado a Nessie a casa junto con Jasper y Alice. Probablemente para mantener tranquilo a Edward. El que me atacara quedaba fuera de la lista. Al menos, no con Esme y Carlisle estando presentes. Y estuve en lo cierto. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue surrealista. Me dijeron de sentarme y después, cada uno de los que estaba, me echó un soberano sermón o me gritó lo que pensaba. Aparentemente, yo era el único demasiado ciego para ver que me estaba enamorando lentamente de Nessie. Maldita sea la imprimación. Todavía estaba negando lo evidente, pero un par de horas más tarde, acabaron por convencerme de que Nessie no era una niña de seis años sino una mujer adulta de dieciocho. Me hicieron darme cuenta de que estaba viendo a Nessie de un modo distinto ahora y de que estaba bien, que era normal que me sintiera atraído por ella. Intentaron persuadirme para que llevara las cosas día a día, y que le diera una oportunidad a los sentimientos que tenía hacia Nessie. Ellos pensaban y sentían que estaba utilizando toda mi energía en luchar contra mis sentimientos, y en realidad me aconsejaban que me dejara llevar por la imprimación, que le diera una oportunidad y dejara de luchar contra la atracción que sentía. Parecían bastante seguros de que mis sentimientos continuarían cambiando y volviéndose más profundos, y de que eso estaría perfectamente bien. Y siguieron insistiendo en que no era un pervertido. En sólo esas pocas horas me convencieron. O bueno, casi.

Y ese fue el momento en que Nessie entró en la habitación. Sin que nadie me avisara. Un minuto atrás estaba dejando que Esme me diera palmaditas en la mano y me animara a dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, y al siguiente minuto tenía a Nessie delante mía de pie. Estaba enfadada. Lo sabía por el modo en que sus ojos centelleaban y sus mejillas se habían prendido de un color rojo fuego. Eso, y por el hecho de que estaba de pie delante mí con los brazos en jarra. Todavía llevaba puestos los ceñidos vaqueros metidos dentro de las botas grises y el jersey ajustado que había llevado en el vuelo. Vaya momento para darme cuenta de lo delineados que tenía los muslos. Escaneé rápidamente la estancia buscando a Edward. Sólo me encontré con la divertida sonrisita de Emmett. Suspirando de alivio de que Edward no estuviese cerca, devolví mi atención de vuelta a Nessie.

-¡Jacob Black!

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

-¿Renesmee Cullen?

Movimiento equivocado. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Me quedé callado y esperé. No por mucho tiempo.

-Jake, me gustas. Me gustas un montón.

¿Gustar? ¡Pensaba que estaba enamorada de mí! ¿Qué quería decir con gustar? Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y preguntarle, sin importar la presencia de los cautivados espectadores. Pero ella continuó antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Pensaba que yo también te gustaba. ¡Anoche me besaste!

Mis ojos se movieron involuntariamente a Emmett. Todavía estaba sonriendo. Encantado de poder entretenerte, idiota.

-¡Te estoy hablando!

Mis ojos volvieron a Nessie.

-Perdona, perdona.

Esme, mi salvavidas, como siempre, se puso al mando y empezó a sacar a todo el mundo de la habitación, dándonos a Nessie y a mí algo de privacidad. Aún así, sabía que ellos podían escucharlo todo. Incluyendo los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón.

Me arriesgué a mirar a Nessie y la encontré mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué está pasando, Jacob? - me preguntó.

-No lo sé, Nessie. -decidí que la honestidad era lo mejor por ahora. Le contaré todo acerca de mis pensamientos encontrados y luego quizás ella salga corriendo y gritando. -Te conozco desde el día que naciste. Siento que está mal lo que hice. Soy mucho más mayor que tú.

Nessie resopló. Fue bastante divertido. Ella era tan elegante y femenina últimamente, que oírla resoplar me demostraba que mi antigua Nessie todavía estaba por ahí escondida dentro de esta hermosa criatura.

-Escúchame Jacob, y escúchame bien. Tienes veintitrés años y yo tengo dieciocho. Probablemente tendré tu edad el próximo año.

-¡Pero en realidad tienes seis años!

-Y en realidad, soy medio vampira y tú eres un licántropo hombre lobo. Así que ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

Sí, vale, ¿a dónde quería llegar? No había nada normal acerca de nosotros. De modo que ¿por qué estaba luchando contra esto tan tercamente?

-No lo sé.

-Recógeme a las siete. Vamos a cenar. Quizá puedas entenderlo entonces.

Después ella se giró y se fue. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan mandona? Supongo que tenía una cita con ella esta noche. Edward se va a cabrear tanto...

_**Nessie**_

Conseguí cerrar la puerta suavemente cuando llegué a casa, aunque aún estuviera algo enfadada. ¿Por qué todos los hombres de mi vida quieren que siga siendo una niña cuando ya soy una mujer?

-Hola cariño, estás de vuelta. ¿Cómo ha ido? -Gracias a Dios que Mamá estaba de mi lado.

-Bien. Tengo una cita esta noche con Jake. Me va a recoger a las siete.

Papá tenía una expresión rara en la cara.

-No Papá, no ha sido él quien me ha pedido para salir. He sido yo.

Papá estaba luchando contra algo. Su expresión lo decía todo. Conocía las ideas anticuadas de mi padre.

-Papá, bienvenido al siglo XXI. Una mujer puede hacer todo lo que hace un hombre. -Empecé a subir las escaleras. Necesitaba empezar a arreglarme y decidir qué me iba a poner.

Desde el momento en que Papá fue al aeropuerto a recogerme, no ha dejado de tratarme como a una niña. No ha dicho realmente mucho, replegándose en su comportamiento callado de siempre. Pero podía notar que toda esta situación le molestaba. Sabía que mi rápido crecimiento le había robado a mis padres de algunas de las alegrías de mi crianza, especialmente siendo ellos un par de inmortales a los que definitivamente les habría encantado prolongar mi infancia más que la de un humano normal. Pero no puedo ser una niña para siempre. Ay Papá, no importa lo que suceda entre Jacob y yo, siempre seré tu niña pequeña. Siempre. ¿Es que no lo sabes?

Fue Mamá quien me dijo de ir tras Jacob. Mamá la que dijo que quizás las ideas anticuadas de Papá se habían traspasado un poco a Jacob. Eso, y el hecho de que Jacob era ya por naturaleza muy cabezota. Fue Mamá quien me recordó que ella misma se había ido corriendo a Italia a recuperar a su hombre, y de que si hoy era muy feliz, es gracias a que fue tras Papá. A lo mejor, siendo su hija, significaba que yo también tendría que ir detrás del mío. Ella me dio el valor para conducir hasta la casa de Carlisle y pedirle a Jacob una cita.

Ahora, mientras estaba de pie en mi habitación, decidí ponerme un vestido marrón sin mangas con unas tiras que se ataban en la nuca. Me recogí el pelo en un desordenado, pero moderno moño en un intento de parecer un poco más mayor. Mientras me maquillaba, escuché a Mamá susurrarle suavemente a Papá:

-Vamos Edward, ¿de verdad tienes algún problema con Jacob?

Agudicé el oído para escuchar la respuesta de mi padre.

-No, no es él. A él le acepté hace mucho tiempo ¿recuerdas? Es sólo que me siento que ya estoy empezando a perderla. No estoy preparado para que él se la lleve lejos de mí.

-Edward -supongo que Mamá tenía que estar abrazándole en aquel momento-. No importa lo feliz que una chica sea con su otra mitad, el hombre número uno en su vida siempre será su padre.

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que Charlie es tu número uno?

Me obligué a dejar de escuchar cuando oí a Mamá reír tontamente. Hasta que escuché el Jeep de Jacob yendo por el camino de entrada que llevaba a nuestra casa. Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas.

Conseguimos escaparnos con sólo una pequeña confrontación con Papá, si se lo puede llamar confrontación. Jake me llevó a un acogedor y pequeño restaurante italiano en una exclusiva zona de Hanover. No podía quitarme la sonrisa de la cara mientras Jake sostenía mi silla para que pudiera sentarme.

Pedimos nuestra comida y vi como Jake cataba el vino que había elegido. Una vez que dio su aprobación, el Sommelier me sirvió una copa y rellenó la de Jake. Estaba impresionada. No había esperado que Jake supiera tanto de estas cosas y que fuera tan sofisticado.

Estábamos por la mitad de nuestros platos cuando decidí que tendría que sacar el tema yo misma, o enfrentarme los siguientes meses a hablar de ello por encima sin llegar realmente a nada.

Para el final de la cena, entendí la indecisión de Jake. Si no me hubiera visto crecer, probablemente no sentiría toda esta incertidumbre. Le sugerí que hiciera como si me acabara de conocer y que ambos estábamos empezando a conocernos el uno al otro. Desde este día en adelante, no sería nunca más mi compañero de infancia, simplemente alguien con quien estaba saliendo. Jake sonrió y dijo que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Ese fue el comienzo de una nueva fase en nuestra relación. Estaba entusiasmada y feliz.

Jake me llevó a casa y me acompañó hasta la puerta. Esperaba que él me besara. Nuestro primer beso había sido demasiado corto. Me entretuve fuera tanto como pude sin que pareciera obvio lo que quería, pero Jacob mantuvo las distancias entre nosotros. Finalmente, admití la derrota y me despedí de él y me metí en casa. Vi que Mamá y Papá estaban en el salón mirándome. Antes de pudiera decirles nada, la puerta de entrada se abrió tras de mí y Jake agarró mi mano. Tiró de mí con cuidado hacia fuera y cerró la puerta tras de mí. Y en el siguiente instante, estaba en sus brazos y me besaba. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me perdí en el beso. Estaba en las nubes cuando me soltó y me puso de nuevo sobre mis inestables pies. Todavía estaba en Babia cuando me abrió la puerta y gentilmente me empujaba hacia dentro, mostrándome su sonrisa pícara, que era mi favorita.

-Buenas noches, Nessie. Que duermas bien -y con eso, cerró la puerta.

_**Jacob**_

Me metí en la cama y me tumbé con los brazos tras mi cabeza, aliviado de que Edward no hubiera intentado matarme cuando había dejado a Nessie en casa. No podía leer mentes, pero podía darme cuenta de que Edward estaba enfadado. También sabía que él se contenía por el bien de Nessie. En realidad esperaba todo un sermón cuando fui a recoger a Nessie para la cita. Bella me abrió la puerta cuando llamé al timbre. Ese era el protocolo ¿no? No estaba seguro. Estaba tan acostumbrado a simplemente entrar en su casa, sin llamar ni nada... Pero esta era una situación totalmente distinta. Esta vez estaba ahí para salir en una cita con su hija. Debería comportarme apropiadamente ¿verdad?

Me detuve en el pie de las escaleras y sólo miré la visión que era Nessie bajando peldaño a peldaño. Era tan hermosa. Ha crecido delante de mis narices, y de pronto su belleza me golpea como una bomba que estalla delante mía. ¡Boom!

Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba ahí cuando carraspeó discretamente. Una alerta del lector de mentes. Ups. Lo siento, Edward. No ha sido con ánimo de ofender. Esperé para ver su pequeño asentimiento y después suspiré aliviado.

Nessie intentó sacarme de ahí rápido, obviamente preocupada de que Edward intentara algo. Pero ya lo habría hecho si lo hubiera querido. Edward, recuerdo la promesa que te hice. Por favor, no te preocupes. Yo también quiero que esté segura y feliz.

-Me prometiste diez años, Jacob.

Supongo que esperar que se mantuviera callado más tiempo era pedir demasiado. No te la estoy robando, Edward, no la estoy apartando de ti. Sólo vamos a cenar. La traeré de vuelta. No te preocupes. Estoy intentando que todos estos sentimientos que tengo dentro tengan sentido. Y estoy tan contento de que sólo seas tú quien puede leer mi mente.

Nos dejó ir. No hubo ningún alboroto, ni tampoco horario de vuelta, ni nos preguntaron a dónde íbamos - nada. Eso me llegó adentro. En el fondo, él confiaba en mí. Sólo tenía un problema con dejar a Nessie ir. Me preguntaba cómo sería para un padre ver a su niña toda crecida. ¿Estaría yo tan tranquilo como Edward? Salí de mi ensueño cuando, en el coche, Nessie exigió saber de qué iba todo eso de los diez años que Edward había mencionado. Tuve que concentrarme un poco para salir de ese atolladero sin responder a la pregunta.

Ahora mismo, tumbado en la cama, los acontecimientos de los últimos días pasaban por mi mente. Todavía estaba un poco confuso y aprensivo acerca de todo esto con Nessie, pero ahora, esta gran nube de felicidad intentaba sobre ponerse a la confusión y a la culpa. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Nessie. Si estaba dormida. Si estaba pensando en mí como yo estaba pensando en ella. Sin poder resistirme, le envié un sms.

"¿Estás dormida?"

Mi móvil sonó dos segundos después. Sabía que era Nessie. Una mirada a la pantalla lo confirmó. Le dí al botón de acertar, y antes de que pudiera decir "Hola", ella habló.

-No, no estoy dormida.

El sonido de su voz me hizo sonreír.

-Hey, ¿cómo es que todavía estás despierta?

-No podía dormir.

-¿Te ha dado Edward la brasa? -esperaba que no.

-Para nada. Pero Mamá quería los detalles.

-Sí, tu madre es rara, le gustan esas cosas -ambos nos reímos.  
Después no supe qué más decirle, así que nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Pero el silencio era cómodo. No sentía como si tuviera que colgar.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué vas a hacer mañana? -me preguntó.

Había terminado mi carrera y había estado libre ya durante un tiempo. Había decidido recientemente construir una nueva moto desde cero. Consumía mucho tiempo, ya que trabajaba a fuerza de equivocarme y aprender de ello. No tenía prisa, pero quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar diseñando y fabricando mi propia moto. Rosalie había sido en realidad quien había plantado esa idea en mi cabeza, pero la moto en sí misma era completamente mi diseño y trabajo.

-No lo sé. Estaba pensando en trabajar en la moto algo más. ¿Y tú?

-Nada. Estaba pensando en irme a dar un paseo, y quizás sacar algunas fotos, e intentar conseguir inspiración para un nuevo cuadro.

-¿Quieres venir a pasar un rato aquí conmigo?

Casi podía escuchar la sonrisa de Nessie en su voz cuando dijo:

-Me encantaría.

Y así es como nuestra relación comenzó su camino. Quedábamos durante el día, o teníamos citas, íbamos al cine o a cenar, incluso fuimos a la bolera un día, y a un festival de videojuegos otro. Estaba aprendiendo lentamente a dejar ir mi sentimiento de culpa y a simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de Nessie. Me gustaba estar con ella de este modo. Me gustaba poder abrazarla o arrimarme a ella cuando así el cuerpo me lo pedía. Me gustaba poder deslizar mi brazo alrededor de su cintura u hombros mientras caminábamos. Me gustaba muchísimo besarla y sentir como su cuerpo se fundía sobre el mío.

Cuando llevábamos dos meses de relación, conocimos a una niña pequeña en el parque, su pelo ralo cubierto por una gorra de béisbol. Era una pequeña y valiente personita que tenía millones de preguntas acerca de todo, y cuando Nessie nos presentó, quiso saber por qué Nessie tenía un nombre tan raro y si yo era su novio. Sentí una ola de placer recorrerme el cuerpo cuando Nessie dijo que sí. A través de su madre, supimos que la pequeña niña había sobrevivido a un cáncer, y que había perdido su pelo por la quimioterapia. Nessie estuvo en silencio toda la vuelta a casa, dándome un obligatorio beso en los labios antes de meterse dentro.

Aquella noche di un montón de vueltas en la cama, sin dejar de moverme, preguntándome qué le pasaba a Nessie. ¿Podría haber dicho o hecho algo que la ofendiera? Decidí ir a verla al día siguiente para enterarme.

Cuando la vi al día siguiente, llevaba el pelo corto, cayéndole con un corte elegante justo por encima de sus hombros. Me quedé sin habla hasta que supe que había donado su precioso pelo rizado, y que le había llegado hasta la cintura, a la fundación 'Rizos de Amor'. Una fundación que hacía pelucas para niños y niñas que habían perdido su pelo debido a la quimioterapia. Ese fue el día que en que supe que estaba enamorado de ella.

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Ha sido muy difícil escribir este capítulo. A lo mejor era por un bloqueo de escritora, pero tuve que volver a reescribirlo una y otra vez. Todavía no estoy totalmente satisfecha. Por favor, dejarme un comentario y contarme lo que pensáis.


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/T (Cassio): **Siento la tardanza. He tenido unas semanas bastantes ajetreadas en el trabajo, que me han consumido por completo. Otro capítulo más, que espero que os guste. Contarme qué os ha parecido. No sé si la traducción me ha quedado muy bien esta vez, pero bueno, como estaba tardando mucho, lo he hecho todo un poco rápido. ¡Dentro de poco llegaremos al ecuador de la historia! ¡Yujuuu!

Agradezco los comentarios de Mundo Mágico, Sandy, AnniJupiterdeBlack, Drake Dark, Jeanette Cullen Black, Marta Spirito, Anni Ro (no me molestas para nada, al contrario, tus palabras me animan a seguir, de verdad), Amanda, AlexBlackCullen, Lali, AAyameBlac y Lorena.

Lamento si veis fallos de formateo. Fanfiction me ha estado dando un poco de guerra.

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Descargo de Responsabilidades - Este es el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo estoy jugando en su universo por un tiempo.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Jacob**_

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Nessie. Cuarenta y cinco días exactamente. Y la forma en que me golpeó la comprensión de lo que sentía, me llegó hasta lo más hondo del alma. Eso parece suceder mucho cuando algo tiene que ver con Nessie. Me quedé en estado de shock cuando ella me abrió la puerta con el pelo corto, retándome en silencio a decir algo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Eso fue todo lo que pude decir con voz ronca.

-¿Te acuerdas de Jasmine? ¿La niña pequeña del parque? Bueno, ella me inspiró para donar mi pelo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Donar tu pelo? -Esto era algo nuevo. Yo sólo había oído de donar dinero. Y comida, y mantas y redes de mosquitos...

-Sí. Hay una fundación que hace pelucas para niños y niñas como Jasmine. Simplemente quería hacer esto, es importante para mí.

Sólo pude quedarme mirándola asombrado. Formé parte de su educación. Vale, está bien, es verdad - sólo fui más un compañero de juegos y un proveedor de comida basura, pero estuve ahí mientras crecía. Esta compasión que ella tiene, esto que la hacer ser Nessie, no fue algo que se le enseñase. Simplemente se es así. Y Nessie _es_ así. Mi corazón se aceleró y los pies empezaron a hormiguearme, y los interiores de mi cabeza comenzaron a remolinarse. La quiero. Amo a esta increíble criatura. ¡Oh Dios mío! Todo el mundo tenía razón. Estoy enamorado de ella. Tuve que quedarme de pie ahí mirándola demasiado tiempo. Después de todo, no te ocurre todos los días el enamorarte, o al menos el poner un nombre al sentimiento que has llevado contigo mismo por tanto tiempo.

Nessie se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sonrojó.

-Siento que no te guste, Jacob. Pero es algo que quería hacer.

-No, no, no es eso. Te queda bien. Es moderno y sexy. -Ella lo era. Siempre he pensado que era su pelo lo que la hacía tan guapa. Pero viéndola ahora, seguía siendo hermosa. Probablemente podría raparse todo el pelo, y aún así, seguir siendo preciosa.

-Sólo estoy impresionado por lo buena persona que eres.

Eso fue hace cuarenta y cinco días atrás. Y he llevado este pequeño secreto dentro de mí desde entonces. Cada vez que estoy a punto de declararle mi amor por ella, me acorbardo, me echo para atrás. ¿He dicho secreto? Vi como Edward entraba en el garaje y se apoyaba contra el coche de Esme. ¿Cómo puede alguien tener un secreto cuando Edward Cullen anda cerca?

Le ignoré adrede y me concentré en montar el tanque de gasolina en la moto. Antes siquiera de que pudiera coger el soldador, él me lo dio. Gruñí un 'gracias' y mantuve mi atención en la tarea que tenía delante. Edward se comportó como una enfermera para un doctor, pasándome todas las herramientas que necesitaba antes de que las pidiera. Me pregunté si también me quitaría con un pañuelo el sudor de la frente como hacen las enfermeras en todas las series de televisión. Edward resopló. Ya, me imaginaba que no.

Una vez que el tanque de gasolina quedó bien sujeto, di un paso atrás y estudié la moto. Después caminé hasta la pequeña nevera que había en el garaje, cogiendo una Coca-Cola para mí. Te ofrecería una, Edward, pero todos sabemos que prefieres Pepsi a Coca-Cola. Vi como Edward forzaba una sonrisa, o al menos un pequeño comienzo de una.

-¿Vas a decírselo? - me preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué estás enamorada de ella?

¡Será posible! Edward, me gustaría que fuera ella la primera en admitirlo. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente salir de mi cabeza?

-¿Le contarás lo de la imprimación también?

Sí. No. No lo sé.

-¿Por qué? -le pregunté yo esta vez.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. ¿Está mal que desee que mi hija sea una niña para siempre?

Vale. Ahora entiendo de qué va todo esto. Edward y yo nos quedamos sentados ahí en silencio un rato. Sabía que me estaba dando su aprobación de una forma un tanto rebuscada, y al mismo tiempo, podía entender su melancolía.

-Voy a decírselo pronto, Edward. La primera vez que se lo diga debe de ser especial, sabes. Sólo estoy esperando al momento adecuado.

_**Nessie**_

Estaba justo a punto de coger un cuadro que había acabado de mi caballete, cuando Jacob vino por detrás y me envolvió entre sus brazos. Puse mis brazos sobre los suyos, que estaban sobre mi estómago, y simplemente absorbí la calidez de su abrazo. Me encantaban estos momentos, cuando el resto del mundo dejaba de existir y sólo éramos nosotros dos. Y entonces podía imaginarme cómo podría ser la eternidad.

-¿Cómo se llama esta pintura, entonces? ¿_Chunky Monkey_?*

Tuve que reírme. Ahora que él lo mencionaba, se parecía un poco a mi helado favorito.

-Lo iba a llamar _Equilibrio_. Trata del balance entre los colores.

Me dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.

-Yo no sé nada de arte, pero cuando veo tus cuadros, me conmueven. Debo de estar influenciado ¿eh?

Riéndome, le di un codazo a su costado. El tonto de Jacob.

-¿Has terminado? ¿Quieres salir de aquí y hacer algo completamente absurdo? -me preguntó mientras se acariciaba el punto en el que le había golpeado.

-¿Absurdo? ¿Cómo qué?

-Como... no lo sé, lo sabremos cuando lo hagamos.

Me reí de nuevo y fui corriendo a cambiarme.

_**Jacob**_

Tal y como le comenté a Edward, iba a decirle a Nessie cómo me sentía respecto a ella. Pronto. De una forma romántica. Tenía que ver todo con el romance y tendría que ocurrir en el lugar perfecto. Me pregunté si debería seguir el consejo de mis hermanas vampiras, específicamente de Alice y Rosalie, pero al final decidí no hacerles caso. Esto tenía que ser algo que saliera de mí. Además, ahora tenía que recuperarme de la idea que ellas me habían dado. ¿De dónde habrían sacado esa idea?

Cuando le había preguntado a Nessie de hacer algo totalmente absurdo, me refería a salir fuera, a ir a dar una vuelta. Realmente disfrutaba de su compañía. No planeaba decirle nada hoy. Conduje hacia la zona de centros comerciales y me quedé helado. Había tráfico hasta donde se perdía la vista. Supuse que habría habido algún accidente más alante y que nos íbamos a quedar aquí parados un buen tiempo. El tráfico se movía perezosamente.

-¿Ves? Te prometí que sería algo totalmente absurdo -sonreí abiertamente a Nessie.

-¡Hey mira! Kebabs. Quiero uno. ¿Quieres uno? -señaló un lugar concreto en la calle, a un vendedor ambulante. Ahora que ella lo mencionaba, podía oler el aroma de la carne cocinándose.

-Emm, Nessie, no tengo ningún lugar donde aparcar.

-No hace falta que aparques. Tú espera aquí, que yo iré a por ello.

Habiendo dicho eso, Nessie salió del Jeep y se fue hacia el vendedor. La observé mientras pagaba y aceptaba el cambio. Sonreí cuando vi que dejaba caer las monedas sobrantes en el vaso de un mendigo. Ella me dio mi kebab y mordió el suyo. Vi como la salsa se deslizaba por su barbilla y ella se rio y se lo limpió con un pañuelo. Levantó una ceja en mi dirección, mientras yo estaba ahí sentado sujetando mi kebab.

-¿Qué? -dijo riendo-. ¿Todavía tengo salsa en mi barbilla?

Miré su cara sonriente, sus marrones ojos bailando, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Su pelo color bronce cayendo en una marea de ondas y rizos alrededor de su cara de ángel. Mi respiración se detuvo. Era tan perfecta.

-Te quiero.

Dios. Tanto para un escenario romántico. Tanto para esperar al momento adecuado. Sentado aquí en medio de un atasco, con un kebab en mis manos, solté de forma imprevista el amor que sentía por ella.

_**Nessie**_

Me quedé sentada en completo silencio. Jacob Black acaba de decirme que me quiere. Jacob Black, el hombre del que he estado enamorada casi toda mi vida, acaba de decir que me ama. ¡Me quiere! ¡Me quiere! Mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me quiere.

-Oh Jacob, yo también te quiero.

Se acercó a mí y yo me incliné automáticamente. Siempre pensé que el primer beso después de decirnos 'Te quiero' sería dulce y suave. Un lento roce de dos pares de labios, tierno y con cariño. Había pasado muchas noches acurrucada en mi cama imaginándomelo. Y ahora, aquí, en este momento, me sostuve incómodamente por encima del freno de mano mientras Jacob saqueaba mi boca posesivamente, su lengua repasando audazmente el interior de mi boca. Esto estaba más allá de todos mis sueños, era perfecto. A pesar del kebab apachurrado en mi mano.

Me separé de sus labios y pegué mi frente junto a la suya.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -le exigí.

Jacob rió lobunamente y reclamó mis labios de nuevo.

_**Jacob**_

Bangor, Maine. Nuestro nuevo lugar de residencia para sabe Dios cuantos años. Las atractivas y eternas apariencias de los Cullen hacía que les fuera difícil permanecer en un sólo lugar por mucho tiempo, y puesto que yo iba incluido en el paquete, yo también podía hacerme ilusiones de mi buen ver.

El séptimo cumpleaños de Nessie ya había pasado, lo que significó que había crecido al completo. Se había congelado en los veintidós o veintitrés años para siempre. Era divertido como ahora ella parecía mayor que sus padres. Pero era perfecta para mí, ya no sufría más de culpa o confusión. Era Nessie la mujer, en mis brazos. Recordaría a la Nessie niña con cariño, pero la Nessie mujer inundaba mis pensamientos y mi presente. Lentamente, pensamientos acerca del futuro empezaron a aparecer en mi mente también.

Increíblemente, en lugar de inscribirse como estudiantes de instituto, que era lo que había esperado, los Cullen se estaban planteando ir a la universidad. Nessie decidió no matricularse, estaba bien con su arte. Yo también había decicido no matricularme más. El deseo de completar mi moto consumía todo mi tiempo libre.

Justo como en Hannover, los Cullen iban a coger residencias separadas. Yo había hablado con Esme y Carlisle acerca de coger mi propio sitio. Ya no encajaba en el papel de chico acogido por una familia y ahora podía costearme el tener mi propio lugar. Esme había aceptado a regañadientes, y me ayudó a encontrar la casa perfecta con un gran garaje. Ella se había encargado de todas las renovaciones y había organizado todo el papeleo. Estaba contento de tener mi sitio, pero iba a echar de menos esos increíbles desayunos.

Ahora mismo, mi novia y yo estábamos caminando alrededor de mi nueva casa. Mi novia. ¡Ja! Suena bien. Tenía que luchar para centrarme en la casa. Me gustaba. Especialmente el enorme garaje. Lo llené de todas las herramientas que he acumulado a lo largo de los últimos siete años, más toda la parafernalia de mi moto, la cual estaba extendida por el suelo de forma caótica pero ordenada, según mi criterio. Este era mi lugar de juegos y estaba entusiasmado. El resto de la casa también estaba bien. Tenía un salón bastante grande, una cocina mediana, un pequeño cuarto de baño, y un dormitorio con su respectivo aseo adjunto, para Billy, si es que alguna vez se anima a visitarnos. Después, en la planta de arriba había tres dormitorios, cada uno con su propio cuarto de baño. El dormitorio principal, como era de esperar, tenía un armario gigantesco en un pequeño cuarto, lleno hasta arriba de ropa, con cumplidos de una Alice algo molesta.

Había una tercera planta que fuimos a investigar, y encontramos que el área del ático se había convertido en un espacio abierto. Las paredes de cristal dejaban que entrara la luz natural. Esme había dejando esta habitación vacía y yo no tenía ni idea de para qué usarla. La exclamación sofocada de Nessie hizo que me girara hacia ella. Tenía una mirada de arrobamiento en su cara mientras giraba en círculo observándolo todo.

-Dios, Jacob, este es el lugar perfecto.

-¿Para qué?

-Para un estudio.

Tuve que sonreír. Ella había convertido una habitación en su estudio en la casa de sus padres, la de Edward y Bella, pero viendo su cara ahora, sabía que este espacio habría sido lo que ella habría preferido.

-Si puedes convencer a tus padres, entonces puedes quedarte con esto para que sea tu estudio.

_**Nessie**_

Amaba nuestra vida en Bangor. Amaba como podía tener las llaves de la casa de Jake y poder entrar en ella cuando quisiera. Amaba trabajar en su ático sabiendo que él estaba ahí mismo en el garaje. Amaba como podía ir a su cocina y preparar la comida para ambos y después llamarle para decirle que ya estaba lista. Amaba como él entraba a veces para intentar conseguir un beso o un abrazo. Amaba como yo podía añadir mis toques personales por toda su casa. Amaba lo caseros que éramos.

Pero odiaba irme a casa cada noche. Odiaba que no hubiéramos avanzado algo más en nuestra relación, y odiaba especialmente que Leah Clearwater hubiera venido de visita y se estuviera quedando en la casa de Jake.

Entré en la casa haciendo malabarismos con dos bolsas de la compra en mis brazos y encontré a Leah metiéndole mano al frigorífico, llevando puestos unos pequeños pantaloncitos y un top bastante ajustado. Rechiné mis dientes. Llevaba aquí dos días y cada vez que yo miraba, ella parecía querer mostrarse, llamar la atención. Nunca me había caído bien, pero Jake parecía llevarse bien con ella, así que la toleraba. Nunca le había preguntado acerca de su relación con Leah, teniendo curiosidad por saber, pero renuente a preguntar. Pero viéndola así, hacía de verdad que me preguntara si debería cuestionarle.

-Ah Nessie, no te había oído entrar, pequeña. Sólo estaba intentando ver qué podía prepararle a Jacob como desayuno para llevárselo a la cama.

Quería borrarle la sonrisa de la cara con mis uñas. ¿Pequeña? Estaba tan llena de una rabia profunda. Pero no era la sobrina de Rosalie Cullen por nada. Le sonreí de vuelta vivamente y dije:

-Oh, no te molestes. Yo ya sé lo que le gusta a Jacob para desayunar -y sintiéndome un poco avergonzada por mis insinuaciones, subí las escaleras y entre en el dormitorio de Jacob.

Un delicado olfateo mostró que no había ningún aroma de Leah en la habitación. Un rápido escaneo también me mostró que el cuarto estaba en orden y que un gran hombre lobo dormía a lo largo de la cama en un sueño profundo. No estaba desnudo, gracias a Dios. Podía ver su camiseta blanca de tirantes sin mangas y la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos bajo las sábanas. ¡Ja! Buen intento, Leah.

Me acerqué a la cama y pasé los dedos por el cabello de Jake.

-¿Jacob?

Y grité al instante siguiente mientras volaba por los aires para aterrizar en la cama. Al siguiente instante, Jacob rodó encima de mí, sujetando su peso sobre sus antebrazos. Me brindó su sonrisa de pícaro diciendo:

-Buenos días, preciosa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Leah entró, balanceándose con su escasa ropa.

-Jacob, ¿qué le estás haciendo a la pequeña Nessie? La oí gritar.

Jacob se dejó caer un poco más sobre mí y acarició un lado de mi cuello. Quería retorcerme por la gozosa sensación.

-Todo está bien, Leah, sólo le estaba diciendo 'hola' a mi hermosa novia. -Alzó la vista para sonreírle antes de enterrar su cara en el otro lado de mi cuello. La sobrina de Rosalie Cullen sonrió ampliamente a Leah antes de cerrar los ojos con placer. A veces me sorprendo hasta a mí misma.

Una vez que Leah dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, alejé la cara de Jacob de mi cuello.

-Ha estado rondándote ¿no? Tirándote los tejos...

Él sonrió tímidamente.

-Siempre lo ha hecho, pero por alguna razón, esta vez parece bastante determinada a conseguir algo.

-Ella te quiere.

-Ella sabe que ya estoy cogido. -Jacob tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro-. Desde lo de Sam, creo que ella sólo quiere ver si es capaz de hacerse con un tío. Como si fuera un desafío. Pienso que de algún modo está intentando comprobar si ha olvidado definitivamente a Sam. Sígueme la corriente, Nessie, por favor. Creo que está enferma, en cierto modo. Pero tú no me perderás, te lo prometo.

-Pero Sam se ha imprimado de Emily. ¡Por supuesto que Leah no puede alejarle de ella!

Jacob se quitó de encima mío y se sentó. Tenía una leve sonrisa en la cara cuando preguntó:

-¿Qué sabes de la imprimación?

-Sólo lo que he oído en las fogatas. Raramente ocurre y es la forma en que un lobo conecta con su alma gemela. Y cuando te imprimes, te enamorarás loca y perdidamente de _ella_ y me dejarás. Tanto si me lo prometes como si no. -Sonreí con amargura. Realmente necesitaba concentrarme en el presente. La imprimación ocurría en raras ocasiones. A lo mejor Jake no se acababa imprimando de nadie.

Jake cogió mi mano y le dio un beso a mi palma.

-Nessie, yo ya me he imprimado -su voz fue gentil y profunda.

Retiré mi mano del agarre de Jake y me levanté de la cama. Me pegué contra la pared mientras mi mundo caía rompiéndose en pedazos a mi alrededor. Mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras intentaba respirar dolorosamente con mis restringidos pulmones.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Quién es ella?

Jake se puso de pie y se movió lentamente hasta quedar delante de mí.

-Tú, cariño, me imprimé de ti.

Tenía una sonrisa tan tierna en su rostro que casi no escuché sus palabras. ¿Yo? ¿Se ha imprimado de mí?

-¿Cuándo?

-El día que naciste.

De pronto, todo tuvo sentido. Como él siempre había estado ahí para mí. Como yo siempre había podido contar con él. Cómo él había aguantado todas mis exigencias infantiles y travesuras. ¿Por qué sino iba un hombre lobo a dejar a su familia y amigos para mudarse con un grupo de vampiros? Era yo todo el tiempo. Todo por mí.

Y de repente, el mundo era un lugar maravilloso. Era como uno de esos días en que mis pinturas cobraban vida. Todo tenía sentido. Todo tenía un significado. Me quiere y soy su imprimada. Estaba tan llena de alegría, que no sé como no estaba flotando a tres metros sobre el suelo.  
Entonces la comprensión de todo me golpeó con fuerza. Todos estos años de preocupación e histeria de que iba a perder a Jacob. Todos los años de lágrimas. Todos los años intentando una y otra vez que él me viera de una forma distinta. Cuando ya le tuve todo el tiempo. Le miré fijamente mientras recordaba la agonía por la que había pasado, y le golpeé en el estómago, con fuerza.

Obviamente no le dolió. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba más preocupado por mi mano, cogiéndola y buscando si había algún hueso roto. Retiré mi mano con rapidez.

-Soy media vampira. Soy más dura de lo que aparento.

Él sólo me sonrió. Una sonrisa bonita. Una sonrisa que quería hacerme olvidarlo todo y lanzarme en sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te imprimaste de mí el día que nací? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me he preocupado de que ibas a imprimarte de otra persona y dejarme? -le exigí más allá de todo enfado.

-Te quiero, Nessie.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesité para tirarme en sus brazos e iniciar un beso por primera vez. Mío. Él era todo mío.

Unos días después de mi octavo cumpleaños, la Tía Rosalie, la Tía Alice y Mamá se acercaron a mí. Tenían curiosidad por saber el alcance de mi relación con Jacob, y mostraron una ligera decepción cuando dije que Jacob era todo un perfecto caballero. A veces mi madre me sorprende. Ella fue quien organizó mi 'cita con el doctor', con el Abuelo Carlisle, para ponerme un DIU**. El Abuelo Carlisle pensaba que si alguna vez me iba a quedar embarazada, un embarazo planeado sería lo mejor, puesto que necesitaría vigilarme de cerca, ya que era un enigma médico. Pero ese sería un tema para otro día.  
Por ahora, ya estaba lista. Siguiente paso, seducir a un hombre lobo.

**N/T (Cassio):**

* Chunky Monkey es el nombre de uno de los helados de la marca americana Ben&Jerry's. Lleva helado con sabor a plátano, trozos de caramelo y nueces, que son los colores que reflejaría el cuadro hecho por Nessie.

** DIU significa dispositivo intrauterino. Es un método anticonceptivo.

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Dejarme un review, por favor. Vivo para vuestros comentarios.


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/T (Cassio): **Pensaréis que os he abandonado, pero no, aquí estoy, sigo dando guerra. Aunque ya estemos en febrero: ¡Feliz Año a todos/as! ¡Que el 2011 os traiga lo mejor! Comentarme qué os ha parecido el capítulo, creo que está interesante ;).

Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas por dejar un review en el capítulo anterior: Jeanette, AnniVulturideClearwater, Sandy, Alexblackcullen, Amanda, Robmau, Dane, Selena y Flexer.

**N/A (Ninadoll):** Descargo de Responsabilidades - Este es el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo estoy jugando en su universo por un tiempo.

**EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Jacob**_

Mi moto ya estaba casi acabada. Estaba bastante entusiasmado con ella. Construida por mí desde cero, basada en mis propias ideas. Aunque tuve un poco de ayuda. Nessie diseñó el logo para mí. Una cabeza de lobo basada en un dibujo de unas viejas fotografías de ilustraciones Quileutes. Después de todo, pensó que era apropiado, yo siendo un lobo. _Su lobo_, como ella dice. Me encanta ser su lobo, ah - y el logo también. Esa fue la razón por la que acudí a ella para todo el trabajo artístico. El arte nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Le expliqué como quería que quedara la moto pintada y los colores, y ella hizo un boceto de un diseño funky que incorporaba el Logo. Nessie incluso se sentó para pintarla hasta que estuvo satisfecha. Estaba muy orgulloso de la moto.

Paul y Embry también estaban encantados con la moto terminada e iban a venir de visita para el fin de semana. Tenía muchas ganas de tener a los chicos aquí, y más sabiendo que la visita de Leah unos meses atrás era un recuerdo incómodo. Pensé que Leah se estaba recuperando lentamente. Parecía que estaba bien una vez que se había mudado a La Push y había dejado de entrar en fase. Pero en el momento en el que le admití que Nessie y yo ya éramos una pareja, se había invitado ella misma a venir aquí y se había concentrado en tirárseme encima a cada oportunidad que veía.

Nessie se lo tomó todo con calma una vez supo que ella era mi imprimada. Se toma las cosas de esa manera. Ella cree más en el tema de la imprimación de lo que lo hago yo. Pero la quiero, y eso es lo que me importa.

Todavía teníamos que pasar a la siguiente fase en nuestra relación. Estábamos aún con los toqueteos y las caricias. En la fase de meternos mano _a saco, _profundamente_,_ por así decirlo. Tenía ciertas dudas en tomar el paso final, algo preocupado de que Edward pensara que me estaba aprovechando de ella. Pero cada vez era más débil. Lo esperado, supongo, viendo como Nessie se esfuerza al máximo para hacerme perder completamente el control. Ella no sabía nada acerca de la caja Trojan que había guardado en el cajón de mi mesita de noche. Estaba preparado. Nessie me estaba volviendo loco, o yo la estaba dejando que lo hiciera, no estoy seguro. Pero me iba a rendir pronto, o por el contrario, tomar las riendas acerca de todo este tema.

Casi di un salto hasta el techo - literalmente, cuando Edward se acomodó con elegancia en el brazo de la silla que había en frente de mí. Mi cara se puso completamente roja. Dios. Hablando de tener pensamientos embarazosos delante de un lector de mentes. Hablando de tener pensamientos embarazosos acerca de la hija del lector de mentes. Le miré nerviosamente. Parecía tener una expresión resignada. ¿Por qué no me podía haber enamorado de una chica que no tuviera a un lector de mentes por padre? Así al menos no me estaría volviendo loco acerca del hecho de que él ahora sabía que había comprado condones y de que estaba pensando seriamente en utilizarlos. Con su hija. Debería dejar de pensar en esto ¿no? Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña...

-Jacob -suspiró Edward.

-¿Sí? -...como veía que no se caía fue a buscar a otro elefante.

-Es mi hija.

Oh Dios. Céntrate, céntrate. No pienses en la cosa equivocada. Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña. La quiero Edward. Como veía que no se caían fueron a llamar a otro elefante. Es por su eternidad. Ella es mi vida.

-Lo sé. Simplemente... no la hagas daño.

Eso hizo que me irguiera frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué? ¿Hacerla daño? No voy a hacerle daño. La quiero. Quiero... ¡Ay Dios! Tres elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña...

-Sabes la fuerza que tienes. No la hagas daño. -Y con eso Edward se marchó. Con una velocidad vampírica, dejándome por un momento inseguro de si había estado realmente ahí o no. ¿Y de qué demonios estaba hablando? Parecía tan avergonzado como yo.

Entonces lo entendí. ¡Dios mío! Me había dado su aprobación ¿verdad? Supongo. Bueno, más o menos. De una forma un tanto rebuscada. Pero hey, los Cullen son un grupo raro ¿no?

_**Nessie**_

Estaba animada. No había visto a Paul o a Embry desde la boda del primero. Porque ahora tenía una reunión con mi representante, que si no habría acompañado a Jake al aeropuerto. Me dirigía a casa cuando mi móvil sonó.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola Nessie! ¡Hey Nessie!

Sonreí. Paul y Embry. Debían de estar con el manos libres.

-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo fue el vuelo?  
-¡Dame el teléfono! ¡Nessie! ¡Vámonos todos a cenar! -Jacob, siempre directo y yendo al grano.

-Vale. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a llevar a estos dos niños pequeños al Nicky's. Puede que les encante la decoración. ¿Te recojo en veinte minutos?

-¿Puedo encontrarme allí con vosotros? Ya estoy por la zona. Mi reunión empezó tarde.

-Vale, vale. Te vemos dentro de nada entonces.

Colgué oyendo un coro que decía 'Adiós Nessie'.

_**Jacob**_

Entramos en el restaurante. Como supuse, a los chicos les encantó el hecho de que varios coches clásicos hubieran sido remodelados para convertirse en mesas y asientos para cenar. Todo estaba decorado con la temática de la década de los cincuenta. Vi a Nessie sentada en el bar, el camarero obviamente intentando flirtear con ella. Caminé en su dirección.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Mira a esa chica de negro! -escuché decir a Embry detrás mío.

Rechiné mis dientes. Nessie iba vestida con una ceñida falda negra y con una blusa de seda también negra. Su típico pelo rizado caía liso por su espalda esta vez, en capas hasta sus hombros. Siempre se viste de manera profesional cuando se reúne con su agente. Piensa que la gente la toma más en serio cuando lo hace.

-Búscate a tu propia mujer, Embry. Esta es mía. -Caminé hasta quedar detrás de ella y giré su taburete. Se volvió con una sonrisa, sabiendo que era yo antes siquiera de haberme visto. Reclamé sus labios y ella respondió como siempre lo hace, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Rompí el beso y miré al camarero, enviándole una mirada malvada. Miró hacia otro lado inmediatamente. Escuché a Embry y a Paul cuchicheando a mi espalda. Sí chicos, cuchichear, cuchichear. Esta es mi mujer.

-Me gusta como te lo montas, Jake. -Embry sonaba impresionado.

-Em, Jake tío. ¿Qué pasa con Nessie? -Hablando de serenarse, Paul sonaba muy enfadado.

Nessie me empujó un poco hacia un lado, quedándose aún sentada y entre mis brazos. Miró pícaramente hacia Paul y Embry.

-¡Hola chicos!

Escuché simultáneamente sus exhalaciones de asombro y me volví para ver sus expresiones. No habían visto a Nessie en por lo menos un año y los cambios eran increíblemente fantásticos. Atrás había quedado la niña y aquí se quedaba una mujer. Mi mujer.

-¿Nessie? -dijo boquiabierto Paul, totalmente en shock.

Embry me lanzó una mirada especulativa. Sí, sí Embry, soy un bastardo con suerte, lo sé.

La cena fue divertida y bulliciosa. Paul y Embry salieron de su trance bastante rápido y parecieron contentos de que Nessie y yo estuviéramos _juntos _juntos.

Realmente me encantaba cuando Nessie se apoyaba inconscientemente sobre mí mientras hablaba con Paul y Embry, y me gustaba que me diera a probar un bocado de su plato para poder degustarlo de manera informal. No había incomodidad entre nosotros, ni siquiera cuando pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y le di un beso sobre el pelo. Me fijé en como Paul sonreía con aprobación. Me pregunté vagamente si Rachel estaba experimentado con él algún tipo de fármaco, viendo como su personalidad era tan distinta del Paul con el que solía hacer rondas de vigilancia.

Más tarde, aquella noche, después de enseñarles a Paul y a Embry sus habitaciones, deambulé al piso de abajo, hacia la cocina. No llevaba mucho tiempo ahí cuando Paul apareció. Le ofrecí una cerveza y nos sentamos en la mesa que había para desayunar en un silencio sociable durante un rato.

-Jake tío, ¿va todo bien?

Típico de Paul. ¿No parece que esté bien? Le respondí alzando una ceja.

-Quiero decir que viendo que tú y Nessie estáis juntos... ¿Os lo están poniendo difícil los vampiros?

-Te das cuenta de que me fui de La Reserva con ellos porque me aceptaron ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero me lo preguntaba, dado que las cosas ahora son diferentes entre vosotros. ¿Vas a casarte con ella?

-Sí, pero no por ahora.

-¿Por qué no?

Paul y yo nos quedamos sentados hablando durante toda la noche. Le recordé la promesa de los diez años que le había hecho a los Cullen cuando me dijeron de acompañarles. Después le conté sobre mis planes de abrir mi propio negocio de motos hechas a medida. Quería que el negocio despegara, y ganar suficiente dinero para poder mantener a mi esposa y familia antes de proponerle matrimonio. Sí, tenía inversiones y se me podía considerar adinerado ahora, pero quería que mi riqueza viniera de mi propio y duro trabajo. Era simplemente algo que quería hacer y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo costase lo que costase. Nessie lo entendía. Ella vive completamente de sus propias ganancias y no toca los considerables fondos que cada uno de los vampiros Cullen había creado para ella. Pero de nuevo, cada una de sus pinturas se vende por miles de dólares.

Al día siguiente sacamos la moto fuera para probarla. Me sentía muy orgulloso y lleno de júbilo. Nos turnamos para montar en la moto, dos de nosotros siguiéndola por detrás en mi nueva camioneta GMC. Finalmente me había comprado un vehículo nuevo, muy parecido al de Emmett, pero sin toda la parafernalia de modificaciones que le había él hecho al suyo. Un rato más tarde paramos para comer, hablando todo el tiempo de la moto. Cuando salimos del restaurante, nos dimos cuenta de que un grupo de motoristas vestidos con cuero negro rodeaban mi moto, admirándola. Nos acercamos despacio, sin querer empezar una pelea con un grupo de motoristas en público. Pero estaban genuinamente interesados en la moto, impresionados de que fuera mi diseño. Me dieron algunos números de teléfono y direcciones de e-mail, pidiéndome que les mantuviese al día una vez tuviera mi propio negocio montado y funcionando. Estaba contentísimo. Potenciales clientes. Esto era una señal ¿verdad? Dejé que Embry llevara la moto de vuelta y que Paul condujera la camioneta, mientras yo me ponía cómodo en el asiento del copiloto y llamaba a Nessie. No podía esperar para contarle lo que había pasado.

Aquella noche, Nessie nos preparó la cena mientras nosotros tres intentábamos ayudar. Era divertido, nosotros haciéndonos los graciosos y básicamente estando en medio más que ayudarla. Luego, después de la cena, mientras todo compartíamos una copa de vino relajadamente, Paul y Embry me hicieron una proposición respecto al negocio de las motos. Querían formar parte de él, dispuestos a meter dinero a cambio de quedarse con parte de las acciones. Intenté rechazarlos de primeras, sabiendo lo ajustados que iban financieramente hablando, pero insistieron e insistieron. Podía ver el deseo sincero que tenían de unirse a mí. Me di cuenta entonces de que podía estar ayudándoles si les dejaba formar parte del proyecto. Llamé a Emmett y a Rosalie para que vinieran, ya que sentía que me podían dar consejo en un momento como aquel. Emmett planteó un borrador y calculó la cantidad de dinero que se necesitaba para empezar. Basado en ello, yo me quedaría con un sesenta por cierto de las acciones, mientras que Embry y Paul se quedarían con un veinte por cierto cada uno. A ellos les pareció bien. Me preocupaba cómo iban a conseguir el dinero para aportar su parte, pero ellos me dijeron que eso era su preocupación, no la mía. Dejé el tema. Entendía lo que era tener orgullo.

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche intentando que se nos ocurriera un nombre para el negocio. Después de descartar unas cuantas ideas, finalmente nos decidimos por un nombre, Shipa. Shipa pronunciado como _Shei-pah_ significa Negro* en el lenguaje Quileute. Aquella noche, Motos Shipa fue creado.

_**Nessie**_

Saqué la bandeja de lasaña del horno justo cuando Jake entraba por la puerta. Acababa de dejar a Paul y a Embry en el aeropuerto. Alcé la vista para ver a mi querido hombre lobo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirándome.

-¡Hey hola! La comida está lista. ¿Tienes hambre?

Le volví a mirar cuando vi que Jake no respondía. Se desapoyó de la puerta despacio, irguiéndose, y caminó perezosamente hasta mí. Me cogió por la cintura y me sentó sobre la encimera, manteniendo sus cálidas manos sobre mi piel, justo por debajo de mi camiseta. Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Había algo distinto. Sentía un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, totalmente consciente del modo en que estaba mirando fijamente mis labios. ¿A qué estaba esperando? ¿Por qué no me besa? No podía esperar mientras bajaba lentamente mi cabeza para cerrar la distancia que había entre nosotros y presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Él tomó el control del beso casi inmediatamente, acercándose más a mí entre mis piernas separadas y apretando su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

Alcé la vista para ver a un Jacob muy serio, que respiraba entrecortadamente debido a nuestro beso. Asentí, usando mi don para responderle, de pronto incapaz de hablar. Oh sí. Lo sé. Yo también te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Le miré. Definitivamente, algo estaba ocurriendo.

Jacob me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó fuera de la cocina, subió las escaleras y entró en su dormitorio. ¡Oh Dios mío! Tanto para seducirle. ¡Él me estaba seduciendo a mí!

-Dime de parar, Nessie. Sabes que lo haré ¿verdad?

-No pares. ¡No se te ocurra parar!

Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuve. Después de eso, me sumergí en una ola gigantesca de puro placer. Si hubo dolor, ni lo noté. Todo era placer y explosiones de colores tras mis ojos. Aquí, en los brazos de Jake, estaba en el cielo.

_**Jacob**_

Mientras la capacidad para pensar volvía lentamente a mí, empecé a asustarme. Me había dejado llevar. Le debía de haber hecho daño. ¿La he hecho daño? Luchando por recuperar el aliento, me apoyé sobre los codos y miré a Nessie. Estaba tumbada debajo de mí, repantigada, con las mejillas coloradas, los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Una oleada de placer me recorrió. Dios, la deseo de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunté con voz ronca.

Nessie abrió los ojos con una sonrisa muy sexy, estirándose. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia abajo. Era preciosa.

-Nunca he estado mejor.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -todavía estaba preocupado. La envolví entre mis brazos y rodé de forma que acabé tumbado sobre mi espalda con ella parcialmente encima de mí con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

-No -dijo arrimándose más.

¿Por qué las respuestas cortas? Estaba algo frustrado. ¿La había metido prisa para hacerlo? ¿Estaba ella arrepintiéndose de ello? Sabía que había disfrutado de todo. Mis oídos aún zumbaban con sus gritos de '¡No pares!', '¡Oh Dios mío!' y '¡Jacob!' ¿Por qué estaba tan callada ahora?

-¿Nessie?

-¿Hhmm?

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Cruzó sus brazos sobre mi pecho, apoyando su barbilla encima de sus manos y me lanzó una mirada traviesa. De repente, sin avisar, se echó por encima de mí hasta llegar al cajón de mi mesita de noche. Lo abrió y sacó un condón en su envoltorio, alzando una ceja.

-Alguien estaba preparado –dijo sonriendo-. ¿Cuándo te has hecho con éstos?

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían y me pregunté como era posible que me sonrojara después de lo que habíamos hecho. Pero conseguí sonreírla y decir:

-Eres una mujer difícil de resistir, Nessie Cullen. Lo más inteligente era estar preparado.

Mientras se reía, la hice rodar para que quedara de espaldas sobre la cama, y dejé que mis manos deambularan por su cuerpo. Nessie tembló ligeramente mientras acariciaba uno de mis bíceps.

-Vaya, tú estabas resistiéndote bastante bien, Jacob Black –comentó ella-. Me puse un DIU meses y meses atrás, cariño. He estado tratando de seducirte desde entonces.

**N/T (Cassio): *** Esta parte queda mejor en la versión original, en inglés. Shipa (pronunciado _Shei-pah_) significa Negro en el lenguaje Quileute, lo que tiene relación con el apellido de Jacob, que es Black. En España no decimos Jacob Negro, sino Jacob Black.

**N/A (Ninadoll): **Vale. No me siento muy cómoda escribiendo lemons, y esto es lo más que he podido llegar. ¿Debería de dejar de escribir cosas como esta? Por favor, dejar un review.


End file.
